oH BoY kiLL
by kittypon
Summary: Reita's life is perfect. He has friends, a good job, a house, and a boyfriend. But what happens when his past rears it's ugly head at 4:58 in the morning?     GazettE, Miyavi, Antic Cafe, SuG, Kagraa
1. thAts mY KarmA

STORY BEGINS

6 years ago...

People's emotions are very strange. How they shut you out if you say something as small as I hate you even if you were just joking. Or how they can take something completely the wrong way. Or you can hurt their feelings from just not sharing your lunch with them even though they forgot theirs.

My name is Miyavi and I am so hungry right now I could eat a battle ship. If there was one here but all whats here is flat brown land, dirt (I guess thats the brown), little tiny rocks, the road, and more brown dirt. So brown it can almost be called orange.

I Miyavi, is walking down an endless road to no where. I Miyavi, is a hitch hiker.

Yeah, thats right. A hitch hiker.

Meaning I travel around the world having no actual place to go and take free rides from strangers...

Well.

Some aren't free.

Sometimes I bump into people who don't want just a good listener or a free one of a kind song. Yeah, I play guitar, help get me SOME money.

Some people want ALOT more and don't tell you till you've already gone far away from any town.. Yeah, They want LOVE, and, I'm sorry but I cant LOVE you. They might just want a one night stand at times. I try to avoid those as much as I can but sometimes, I'm not so lucky.

Hey!

I never said this hitch hiking thing was easy, or pretty. Honestly it's so very hard! Sometimes you can't eat for days! Like now! I'm so hungry! You gotta be rough, tough, sturdy, afraid of little, and have absolutely no pride.

Sometimes... Ok, ALOT of times you have to beg to get food. Or do very low things to survive. It gets pretty bad.

There was this time I-

-Ah, I'm so hungry!-

Sorry.

I ran into this gang called SuG.

It was an accident I swear! I had to join them or they were going to kill me! So I did and we did some bad things I don't want to remember at the moment. But I didn't know they where enemies of this other gang called Kagraa. So I ran away from SuG to join Kagraa and wound up in even more trouble.

I was saved by giving info to Kagraa about SuG. I was going back and forth each side having no clue but then I was caught and found out but luckily the two gangs where in the middle of a war. Another gang had tried butting their heads in as well, I think they were called...

Ah! I don't remember!

Something to do with coffee?

Antic, Cafe?

Yeah, thats it. Antic cafe.

Well It was in the middle of a shooting between the two gangs. I was trying to switch back and forth between the two without getting caught...

But got caught.

Lucky for me, Antic Cafe came and screwed things over wanting to get into the war. I don't know, trying to bring up their rap. Well I took that chance to run away but got side tracked...

She was pretty.

Very pretty. I don't know why I grabbed her but I did.

I found out she wasn't a girl at all! That was scary.

000000000000000000FLASH BACK0000000000000000000000

Miyavi was running down the ally panting The gun shots where fading into the back ground. He could now hear the loud screech of sirens from police cars coming their way. He had to get out of there.

He held his gun close and started running down the allies again trying to stay in the shadows. Some of Kagraa where looking for him. He could hear their shoes hitting the wet ground getting louder. He quickly ducked behind a garbage watching as three people ran by yelling to go faster and find him.

When things got silent Miyavi slowly got up from his hiding place and sharply turned around almost bumping into some one. He quickly backed away and lifted his gun up to the person's face before blinking and getting a good look.

Her eyes were wide and she had her hands up showing she was no threat. Miyavi slowly lowered his gun from her face and was about to say something when he heard shouting coming their way. He quickly grabbed her hand and started running again down the ally ways not knowing where he was going just as long as he got far.

He found a little space in between some buildings and quickly shoved the girl in the tight space before going in himself and moving a trash can so they couldn't be seen.

They waited there for a little while before things got quiet. The shouting going into another direction. He sighed and looked to the girl. She really was pretty. She had nice blond hair and a short skirt with black boots and a black top. Miyavi just might have grabbed some hooker by accident.

But she looked so young...

He turned his head but was almost thrown out the small space as the girl slammed her lips onto his the force knocking him back slightly.

Oh yeah, shes a hooker. Dammit Miyavi!

He blinked and slowly put his hands on her shoulder and pushing her gently off him. She looked ashamed and turned away from him.

Miyavi was speechless for a minute at how sorry she looked then thinking the kiss was like a thank you for saving her instead of something sexual and smiled.

"Ah, sorry, about grabbing you like that." He whispered talking as if nothing happened so not to make her nervous for kissing him. He put his gun away into his pants so not to scare her and watched as she just nodded her head but kept her gaze down.

"You must be scared. Don't worry. I Miyavi will get us out of here." Miyavi said smiling to her then slowly stood up and pushed the trash can out the way. He looked around making sure no one was close by and reached for the girl still looking around. "Come on, we got to hurry or-"

BANG!!!

He was silenced as he flew back his shoulder hitting the ground his side in great pain. He held his side and brought it up to his face.

Blood.

He was confused. Why was he bleeding? No one was around to shoot him unless...

He looked up to the girl who was crawling out the tight space holding a gun at her side a smile on her face. "So your Miyavi, the one every one is looking for."

He blinked to her voice. "... Y, your, a guy?" His face scrunched up in pain and he wrapped his hand around his side feeling his warm blood spill through his fingers and spread onto his shirt making him hot.

"Bou, it is nice to meet you Miyavi." He said still holding his gun out to Miyavi while walking closer to him. Miyavi tried crawling away but it hurt so much especially when Bou placed his foot onto the bullet wound making Miyavi yell out slightly.

"Don't move, I am aiming for your heart." He said smiling sweetly. Miyavi didn't know what to do. He was stuck he couldn't move and was starting to feel dizzy from loss of blood from his side that Bou was pressing his boot into.

"Thats a deep wound. I was so close when I shot you, I was aiming for your leg but my aim sucks. Sorry." He said sounding really sorry making Miyavi want to spit.

He watched in slight horror as Bou cocked the gun and jammed it into Miyavi's chest painfully. Right over his heart. "This should make it easier now." Bou said placing his finger on the trigger but before he could pull another shot was heard, Bou flinging himself on top of Miyavi to avoid getting shot.

He looked up frowning to see who it was that shot at him. "Who the hell are you!?" Bou yelled out to the other watching as they walked from a shadowy part of the ally a gun raised aimed at Bou.

Bou frowned and slowly stood up dropping his gun and kicking it over to the new person. Miyavi had no clue what was going on since his back was to the person so he just acted dead holding his breath and trying not to cry out feeling the cold ground and sharp dirt getting into his wound.

"You killed him?" The person asked pointing his gun to Miyavi real quick then back to Bou. "... No, he's still alive."

"... I see blood, and he's not moving."

Bou looked down to Miyavi and frowned kicking him in the stomach making him roll onto his back. Miyavi held back a yelp and kept his eyes shut and his body limp trying to keep the tears from falling. "H, hey! Stop, get up! Your not dead!" Bou yelled kicking him over and over again.

Miyavi still didn't move and just laid there letting the other kick him. Bou finally stopped and quickly looked up to the other guy and raised his hands. "I swear he's not dead!" He yelled. "Yeah, sure. Even though he was a traitor, Miyavi is still part of SuG." The guy said as he cocked his gun.

Bou's eyes went wide and he screamed. There was a loud bang then the drop of a body. Miyavi didn't know if the other was still alive or not but then he heard whimpering and knew Bou was still alive. He heard steps coming towards them and tried to put a name with the voice.

... Yuji? Only he could be so heartless as to keep him alive and kill him slowly.

"Tell me, what is your name?" He heard Yuji ask then a thud and a yelp as Yuji kicked Bou making him roll onto his back.

"Go on, tell me, what is it and I wont kill you."

There was a whimper and a sniff before Bou answered."B, Bou."

"Bou... What a strange name. Why is a kid out here anyway?"

"You, you wont kill me, right?"

There was silence as Yuji looked down to Bou then a click as he cocked his gun. "Did I say that?" Kicking Bou again to roll onto his front.

"N, no! Please!" Miyavi heard Bou cry out then some scuffling and a loud bang that sounded too close for comfort and flinched slightly praying it went unseen.

It was then silent for a long minute that felt like hours to Miyavi.

Did Yuji see him flinch?

Was he still there?

Is that Bou's blood or his blood?

Is Bou dead? He couldn't hear anything any more and just wanted to turn around and see but didn't know if it was safe yet.

After a long while Miyavi was about to turn around onto his back but stopped when he heard clicking of boots on the ground coming towards his direction. He almost tensed but stayed still and relaxed happy that he didn't roll over.

The clicking was getting louder. Miyavi forced himself to relax, to slow his breathing, his heart rate and the urge to shake.

The clicking stopped, right behind Miyavi. He could hear the rustling of clothes as Yuji knelt down next to him his breathing even. Miyavi could swear he could hear the other;s eyes as they roamed over his body searching for something.

"... You can stop pretending now Miyavi, I know your not dead."

Miyavi could literally feel his body go ice cold and the hair at the back of his neck rise but he didn't move even though he was close to throwing up he didn't.

He almost jumped when he felt something cold and blunt touch his back then calmed his speeding heart knowing it was Yuji's gun poking him.

Miyavi wanted to make a noise, he wanted the other to go away, he wanted to live! When he thought that he couldn't take it any more there where loud voices and Yuji quickly got up looking around before running off down the allies.

Miyavi waited a few more seconds before letting out a deep breath swallowing a sob that started to erupt from his chest and slowly sat up then quickly held his side. He looked over to Bou seeing the other wasn't moving blood pooling around him a bullet wound in his back.

Even though Miyavi didn't like Bou he still shook him to see if he was still alive but stopped when he heard more voices.

"I think Bou is this way! Hurry up Kanon!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming your going too fast Miku."

"No, Kanon is just slow."

"Shut it Teruki."

Miyavi heard them laugh and panicked. They were looking for Bou.

Bou was currently on the floor bleeding probably dead.

And here is Miyavi, the only one here and standing and supposed to be on the run.

"Shit." He cursed turning as fast as he could and trying to limp away still holding his side.

He was going to slow.

The voices were getting louder. He then pulled out his gun and turned around shooting when he saw a shadow.

"Gah!"

"Miku! Whats wrong!? I heard a gun shot."

"Some one tried to shoot me.! Dont they know who I am!?"

"Hey, it's ok, as long as your not hurt."

Miyavi now saw three shadows and shot again watching them all crouch low to the ground covering their heads.

"Fuck! We got noticed! What should we do!?

"Should we run?"

"No! Teruki what about Bou!?"

" I'm sure he can take care of himself Miku."

"Wait I see him! He's on the ground!"

Miyavi saw some one poke their head around the corner then quickly hid back when Miyavi shot the gun.

"What!? Are you serious Kanon!?"

"Miku, I wouldn't lie about this I really saw Bou on the ground, it looked like he was surrounded by blood!"

"No way!"

"Yeah! And I think I saw that Miyavi guy every one is going after."

"WHAT!?"

Miyavi took this as his chance to slowly run backing away into the shadows of the ally.

"That guy is the reason for this mess!"

"What should we do?"

"GET HIM OBVIOUSLY!"

The three jumped out from behind the wall their guns aimed out, but Miyavi was already gone. They looked seeing Bou on the ground and ran to him.

"Bou! Bou! Wake up! Dammit!"

"Miku, calm down we should get him out of here."

"I am going to kill that bastard!"

"Teruki! No! We have to take care of Bou first! You to Miku help me! You want Bou to die!?"

"That is if he isn't already dead."

"Dont say that Miku! Teruki! HELP ME!"

"Yeah.. But I swear I am going to kill him! YOU HEAR THAT MIYAVI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET THE CHANCE"

"Stop yelling Teruki before you get us caught, the police are here, we got to get out of her NOW! Alright Mizuki, Teruki!"

The three kids were finally able to get Bou up then started out of the allies away from the police and the battle.

Miyavi continued to stumble away hearing Teruki's threat and groaned. Another personal enemy to his long list of names.

Miyavi was too busy trying not to fall from the pain that he wasn't watching where he was going bumping into some one.

"Sorry." He mumbled holding his side tighter and keeping his head down.

"I knew you weren't dead Miyavi." A cool voice said over him making Miyavi's blood run cold and he slowly looked up to see Yuji.

He smiled weakly then tried shoving away from the other but Yuji just wrapped his arms around Miyavi pulling him back to his body so he couldn't escape.

Miyavi cried out slightly as Yuji touched at his side making him slump into Yuji's arms.

"Ah, so you are hurt. I wonder who shot you." He smiled "You are impossible to catch but I got you."

Yuji slowly bent down to Miyavi's ear. "Now what are you going to do Meevs?" Lightly nibbling his ear making Miyavi shake and try shoving the other off him again.

"LET ME GO YUJI!" He screamed his voice trembling slightly and shut his eyes. Yuji just held him tighter.

"I dont think so. You know how hard it was to catch you?" He chuckled. "That was one thing about you, always so hard to get." He cocked his head to the side to get a better view of Miyavi's side seeing the blood on his own shirt.

Yuji slowly trailed his hand up Miyavi's shirt making him shiver, then jump and pull away as Yuji lightly let his fingers touch the wound trying to get a feel of how deep it was.

Miyavi tried pulling away but Yuji held him tighter making Miyavi struggle for breath slightly then hold back a yell feeling Yuji touch and prod at the wound on his side.

"It's deep Miyavi." Yuji said gently watching as tears slowly started to trail down Miyavi's pale cheeks. He wasn't even standing on his own any more Yuji holding him up now.

"I will, try and get the bullet out." Yuji said gently, making Miyavi quickly try pulling away again. "No! Dont touch it!"

"Come on. Don't be such a baby, if you move you will just make it harder for me to get it out."

Miyavi just whimpered letting more tears roll down his cheeks as he shut his eyes again. "Why do you care enough to pull the bullet out? Why wont you just take me to the SuG leader and turn me in?"

Yuji smiled. "As much as I'm sure Takeru would love to see you at the moment..." He said prodding at the wound again frowning at not being able to feel the bullet. It really was deep.

Miyavi's breath hitched in pain gripping onto Yuji's shirt harder.

"I think he can wait. I don't think he is really that mad honestly. This is just the perfect excuse to kill you really." Yuji shrugged.

"... You mean, he, wanted to kill me?" Miyavi asked slightly breathless.

"Yeah, Takeru doesn't trust you, no one does. You where just the delivery boy. The one to start a big enough spark with Kagraa so we could have this war. All what Takeru wants is a war. More killing, more blood shed. Thats all."

"... You guys, knew what I was. Doing the whole time?" Miyavi asked eyes slightly wide.

Yuji laughed. "People are alot less slick than what they think, trust me. We knew the exact moment the first time you left to give Kagraa info."

Miyavi just cursed then held back a scream as Yuji tried going for the bullet again. "No! Stop really your hurting me Yuji!" He said weakly hitting his fist against the others chest.

"It's going to hurt anyway once I take you to--"

He was shut off as a gun shot echoed throughout the allies. "I'm coming to kill you Miyavi!" There was a yell then the pitter patter of feet coming closer.

Yuji cursed throwing Miyavi (non too gently) into the back of a truck blocking the entrance to the street so there was no where to run.

They where way too close to the street.

Just behind that car innocent people where walking minding their own business. How they got all the way over there Miyavi didn't know.

Miyavi landed painfully on his back, dust flying up and around him from the old cardboard and wood covering the floor. He coughed and rolled over onto his side groaning and looking around at where he was smearing dust off his face. He sniffed then started to pull the junk in the truck over his head and body while trying to look at what was happening.

He couldn't see anything but could hear since they where right there. He heard some one speak then Yuji.

"Where is he!? Where is Miyavi!"

"My, my, every one is looking for Miyavi. May I ask what it is that he did that got you so upset? And, shouldn't you be at home? It's past your bed time."

"SHUT UP! He shot Bou!"

Miyavi's thoughts whirled he almost shot out of the truck wanting to yell he didn't shoot anyone.

Yuki not knowing who Bou was and had shot plenty of people that night raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Miyavi raising a gun to any one sounds far fetched but it's possible."

Thanks alot Yuji. Miyavi thought dully.

"I need to find him! Have you seen him?"

There was a pause as Miyavi strained to see then froze as he felt the truck he was in move then heard as the ignition started up. He thought about calling to Yuji then stopped. This was his escape. He could get out of here alive.

That is.

If Yuji didn't snitch on him.

Yuji watched the truck as it started driving away cursing. "Yes I do know where Miyavi is. He's in that truck." He said pointing to the truck turning out the ally and driving down the street.

"What!? NO! You idiot!"

Yuji watched as the other ran after the truck then watched as two other people ran from the allies.

"Teruki! Come back! We need to send Bou to the hospital!" Running after him.

Miyavi laid onto his back closing his eyes feeling so tired knowing he should be ok now and quickly fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000END FLASH BACK0000000000000000000000

IT HURTS NOW! The bullet wound I mean. I have been on the run since that night, about a week. I got the blood to stop and the guy driving the truck helped me. But I couldn't stay long enough for him to take the bullet out, just enough to stitch me up and stop the bleeding. It hurts! I cant move from side to side or anything! But I managed to get at least a good 102 miles between us.

Yet they are still looking for me. And I don't think they will stop until they find and kill me.

I Miyavi the hitch hiker is on the run. Not to mention lost, hurt, thirsty, tired, hot, hungry, and I ache all over. AND I'm bleeding again dammit!

I have been running since that guy helped me having no time to change the bandage or think about the pain. But now that every thing is a little calmer I think I am far enough to relax a little. I think I should check it.

Besides. Holding this guitar and backpack all the time is killing my back and shoulders.

Oh my god! I don't think it's supposed to be this color! And, and pussy.

I think it's infected.

Fuck.

What the hell should I do I have nothing to fix this!? I think, I think, I will need help... There is no one around though!

I, I, I'm panicking! I need to calm down I need to ca- Oh look. A lizard! It's food dammit!

No!

Come back! Don't run please! I'll eat you quick you wont feel it promise!

NOOOOOO!

Fine! Be that way! I didn't even want to eat you! Hey look a truck.

HELP PLEASE SAVE ME! HELP I BEG YOU!

* * *

**oH BoY k!LL**

Chapt: 1/?

tittle: oH BoY k!LL

pairings: MiyavixReita

warnings: abuse, drugs, sex

syn: I admit, I was pretty mean to him...

comments: kk i really have nothing to say. a few other bands will show up like, Kagraa, SuG, Antic Cafe, so yeah, Miyav, and GazettE main characters.

* * *

Coo Quack Cluck

9 years later. The present...

Step.

Breath.

Step.

Breath.

Step.

Breath.

Dont, stop.

They are after me.

Just keep going.

Step.

Breath.

Step.

Breath.

Stop.

Just. Stop. I cant, no more please. I want to stop.

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

Reita.

... Reita?

Where did that name come from? I hadn't thought of Reita for...

How many years?

3?

3 years since I last seen him. Last talked to him, last thought of him...

Last kissed him.

Last held him, last touched him. last talked to him. So why now? Why think of him now?

He was nothing.

Just another poor crack baby I met at the bar.

A one night stand.

That turned into more.

Alot, more.

But no.

He was just another guy! Nothing special about him!

Even if he did know how to make me feel good. He knew just all the right places to touch. Make me melt through his fingers. Gives me shivers just thinking about it.

Then I found out that he was a virgin until I came.

I couldn't believe it! He was so good! I really thought he had done this before!

I was thinking of leaving him.

But.

Then this idea came to me. Reita was a good boy despite his being a crack baby. I had him wrapped around my finger. He would do whatever I said.

Reita would do it.

I had this idea of keeping him, just for my own twisted mind. I would do whatever I wanted to him.

I told him to die his hair.

When I came back to his home that night his hair was not that same old black every one had.

It was blond.

Anything I said he would do. Whatever it was no matter what the time or the day.

He would do it.

I took advantage of this of course. Told him to do the most stupid things that spanned from getting him hurt to humiliating him in front of a big crowd.

I was mean to him. I would trip him when we are out. Or I would let my friends pick and harass him for his nerdyness and all.

I would let them beat him up or let them do whatever it was they wanted to him that night.

He would beg me to tell them to stop, but I would just stand there smoking my cig watching as they hurt him.

He would scream and cry but I would just stand there and laugh with my friends as he was shoved onto the ground then crushed under the weight of my friend as they climbed over him.

He would fight and struggle then get slapped and go silent. Shaking with fright as they felt all over his body, forcing him to kiss them.

I would let it happen.

I didn't care.

I would let them do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't go into his boxers.

Just touch.

Just kiss.

Just_ feel_.

But no sex. I would let them get far... But not FAR.

That was mine, and they couldn't have it.

Reita would be on the ground shaking and crying in nothing but his boxers as I tell my friend to get off.

I would then walk up to Reita and smirk down at him. Then, I have my way with him right there, on the cold wet ground.

With my friends all watching and laughing their thick tongued laugh.

I admit.

I was pretty mean to him now once I think about it.

But I don't think much about it.

Reita was in collage back then striving to be a great artist.

I remember I told him to quit college. Don't know why. Just felt like seeing that fear in his eyes and the way his face goes down cast. Makes me want to have him right then and there but this time was different.

He looked at me, that fear in his eyes but so was something els.

And he said 'no'.

For the first time in 5 years he spoke up to me. For the first time EVER that I had been with him had I ever heard him say no to me. The words sounded so strange coming from his mouth.

He said 'no' to me.

For the first time.

In 5 years

He stood up to me.

Oh._Hell_. No.

I looked to him my mouth wide open as he suddenly saw his mistake and fumble for an excuse.

I quickly shut my mouth still looking him wide eyed unblinking making him shut up and just look at me obviously scared to the point he might piss his pants.

"What did you say?" I finally whisper through the silence of the room, the tv having been turned down when Reita walked in from me calling him.

"I, I, s, said no..." His voice shaking making him stutter.

I quickly stood up making him jump I could see his skinny body shaking once I stood up. "What?"

"I, I... No? No." He said with a little more strength this time and moved to stand up straight.

I was in his face in less than a second.

"Say it again, I DARE you." I hissed towering over him easily. His eyes went wide and he leaned back trying to put some distance between us.

"I, I said--"

_CRACK!_

He was cut off as I socked him in the face.

Yeah.

Thats right.

Not slapped.

I punched his fucking face in.

I hope it hurt.

I continued to beat him up yelling in his face to repette what he said but never giving him a chance.

I beat the living crap out of him till he was black and blue.

He cried saying he was sorry.

He really did end up pissing his pants.

Even though I was so mean to him. Even though I would beat him almost every night, Even though I was mean during sex and would just leave him making him finish what I started himself. Even though I said 'I hate you.' And 'I'm leaving.'

He would still come crawling back to me.

He would cry and say he loved me over and over.

If I left he would hunt my friends down and let them beat him for answers of my whereabouts then go and buy me something excpensive and bring it too me all bruised and apologize.

Even when it wasn't his fault.

He would apologize with that dorky smile and hand me the gift. I would take it and slam the door in his face then wait a few hours and go back out and he would still be standing there hope filling his eyes and he would smile again.

Snow.

Heat.

Rain.

It didn't matter. He would wait the whole day away for me to leave the house.

I would then tell him to come inside and have him right there on the floor.

No lube.

No warning.

Just happening.

He would hold back his screams and shut his eyes tight as I thrust deeper into him with no mercy.

Blood goes every where but I don't care. I just want to make him scream. Make him pay.

For nothing that he did.

Then I would leave him there naked and bleeding on my friends front room floor not three feet away from the door.

Friends would come and just step over him saying their hellos and such as if he wasn't even there on the floor passed out.

And I would do the same as I say my good byes to them and walk them to the door.

I would be nice though at times. I would bring Reita his drugs and watch him get as high as the sun talking to him about how my day went by.

He would listen, nodding his head while he stuck the needle into his arm his eyes rolling back and letting out a sigh finally getting some more poison into his system.

It was times like these that I would tell him that I love him.

I would tell him my problems and frusterations.

I would touch him gently and cry on him. I would hug him tenderly and kiss him softly.

I enjoyed these times.

These times when Reita was too high to know that he had a body attached to his head.

I would apologize about all the bad things I had done to him and kiss every bruise, mark, and scar on his body.

I would say thank you for all the things he had done for me that day, week, month, year.

Each and every one.

I never forgot or lost track.

I would hold his hand and smile to him.

He would sometimes bother me about holding hands. He was such a touchy feely guy. I would snap at him and tell him to 'fuck off' then tell him to go and paint me something.

Witch Reita did happily.

Then would sadly walk to his room as I destroy his art and say it was crap.

I would tell him he is beautiful and make promises that I would help him get off of drugs.

Promises that will never happen.

I would go back and pick up the pieces of the art he made me and I ripped up, carefully trying to glue them back together and hide them from him in my room and cry that I had ripped them to trash. I would feel so bad and wish and prey that the rips would magicly mend back together. It was a broken piece of art.

Just like my heart.

I would tell him stories about if it was different and we had met. That I would be nice and caring. Not the mean bastard I am now.

I would tell him that we would be the most happiest couple in the world.

Little fairytale stories.

The ones you could tell little kids to bed. With the prince saving the beautiful princes from whatever evil she was in. Then ride away on a white horse to get married in a beautiful castle where every one will be happy for them and every thing will be perfect.

Notice there are too many pretty, happy, sugar coated words in that paragraph? If there are more than 4 good words in a sentance or paragragh.

It's fake.

Those 'And then they lived happily ever after' stories that end with a closing of the book and a warm smile and just as warm glass of milk.

Those were my most favorite times.

As much as I loved those times there were times I would just completely ignore Reita and not get him any drugs.

Just to see him fold like a cheap suit and ask me why as he tries to control his shaking.

I would just shrug and say 'I don't feel like it.' Then leave him in the kitchen as I go watch tv.

He would have the worst shakes.

I would come home to find him shaking as if having a seizure on the couch.

Then I would go and find his wallet...

He would get so ill as his body would go into with drawl.

I would help him to the bathroom.

Then leave him on the floor in his own vomit...

And this is why I am calling his name while I am hurt with a bullet in my leg limping through allies the cops after me and a gun full of the same bullets they found at a murder site 3 days ago.

I was careless.

We all were.

I lost two of my best friends.

We should have never tried messing with mafia. Yet I should of told myself that 2 years ago. I was now in too deep. People wanted me dead, some need me alive to know where money or something valuable was.

I have robbed more banks than I can count. And more than twice have I held more than enough money in my hand that would be considered more than a human life.

So this was supposed to be easy.

Go to the abandoned hotel room #112 on the 18th floor across the street from the Flaux movie theater at 4 minutes past midnight.

Go to the mattress on the floor and get the map that would lead to the 'prize'.

My bosses wife. Who is owner of the biggest porcelin industry in the world.

If I failed I would be killed. One hair on her little head moved would be my own head.

She was kidnapped yesterday night after leaving the 'Sticky Moon' male strip club. She went with her 5 friends to have a fun night out.

She was wearing a black thin strapped dress with net stockings and knee high boots. Her hair was down and she had on deep purple lipstick that tasted of rasberry.

She had exactly three drinks, two sake the last a martini. She danced for an hour before deciding to go back home.

She left with all 5 friends at exactly 2:03am but was soon left to walk alone about 4 blocks away from the bar, 2:22am.

3 of her friends bodies were found the next day while she was missing.

::smaller details::

She spent exactly $54.

She talked to exactly 3 other people other than her friends: Bartender, male stripper, waiter.

Male stripper: Areon Zatch.

Age: 22

height: 6'2

weight: 198lbs

Bartender: Bell Sapp

Age: 36

Height and blah, blah, blah.

It was all supposed to be so easy. Go in, get the 'prize', come out and take it home.

Yes, it.

I dont like my bosses wife. She tried to hit on me more than once then tried to poison me...

More than once.

And she is a bitching mother f'ing slut of a--.

I should stop.

Any way, we just aren't on the same page with each other to put it lightly.

Very. Lightly.

Well, it didn't turn out so easy after all.

It was a plan with the police. The bitch--.

Excuse me.

Mrs. Smock had made a deal with the cops in getting her husband behind bars, and me just out the picture of her getting all his money.

You see. I knew. And she knew I knew. And I knew that she knew. And I knew that she wouldn't want me getting in the way. And she knew I knew so she planed the kidnapping knowing that I would be the one to get her since I was the most trusted. Get me shot. Or arrested and charged with the murder 3 days ago, then either make me tell where my boss was. Or she would tell herself. Get him arrested go to court with her sob story all planed out and get him behind bars for good while she walks away happy with alot of people in jail and her husbands company shut down and escape to America...

This I didn't know.

So I fell for her trap and ended up shot in the thigh and a graze on my cheek.

I managed to get away but is being pursued by the police and is having thoughts of my last guy... Yeah. Guy, not boyfriend.

I never went into how I left...

Just left one day. I left without warning.

I left to get a few smokes and never came back. I wonder what Reita has been doing all these years.

Will he remember me?

Of course! I was his twisted love for 5 years. How could you forget 5 years!?

He CANT forget about me. I was the one who told him to jump from the bridge over the river in the middle of winter.

He did and almost ended up with asthma.

I was the one who told him to kill the neighbor's cat who kept eating the news paper in the morning.

He did and ended up getting sued.

I was the one who beat him almost every night and gave him that scar on his back.

The one that will never go away.

He cant forget about me. To him _**I**_ am God.

Whatever.

Even though I am saying all these things in my mind my legs are shaking as I walk up those old steps to his flat.

And it's not cause of the blood loss.

My palms start to sweat as I reach for his door bell.

I lick my lips and swallow down the anxious feeling in my stomach.

I shiver as I ring the door bell... And I notice why I am so scared all of a sudden.

"What if he does remember?"

* * *

i have NEVER done anything like this before. all my other work is innocent while this is deep... least i think it's deep. never done something so angsty before. HEY! this to me is angsty. i hope it is alright. please have all the mercy in the world with this. never done anything any where close like this before. 


	2. wHat OthEr stoRy?

Chapt 2/?

title: oH BoY k!LL

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi

syn: I remember... He loves me. He loves me. I love him. I love you

comments: huh, i hope it's as good as first chapt. want to keep it up ya know? plz enjoy.

* * *

yes no maybe so

I remember.

I remember waking up, The house quiet. The tv wasn't going. The loud talking and arguing on the phone wasn't going. The bang of things falling and breaking to the floor wasn't there.

My usual morning sounds weren't there. The house was quiet.

I stayed in bed waiting for some sound. Preying that something would tell me I wasn't alone in the apartment.

_BAM! CRASH!_

"FUCK!"

I sighed.

There it is. Now I know that last night was real. Just like all the other nights. Yet this night was special.

This night he said the words I have been aching to hear all these years.

"I love you, Reita."

I smile to my self and cuddle into the blankets some more all giddy like.

I was happy.

So happy that he finally returned my love. He has been denying me all this time. All these years. But now, I know that he truly loves me.

I think this as I stand up from the bed, reaching for my boxers that had been thrown beside the bathroom door the other night. I find my shirt and sweats and head out the room.

He loves me.

He loves me.

He loves me.

I love him.

I finally have him. I cant help but smile as I hear him curse and some shuffling.

I turn the corner and see him and I feel my smile get even wider.

I love you.

So much.

Aoi.

He looks up from picking up a banister that he had knocked over and smiles that goofy smile.

My clumsy Aoi.

"What?"

I shake my head no telling him nothing and he just shrugs and continues to pick up the paintings that he knocked over while I just stare at him.

Aoi has been with me for 2 years now. I am very happy. For the first time in a long time I have forgotten about--

Yeah.

I forget yet remember him so clearly.

The day he left...

I woke up just coming from a trip and was a little fogy headed.

I remember.

I couldn't hear anything in the house. It was too quiet. But I didn't think much of it. I just continued on with my day, getting ready to go to college.

When I came back, he still wasn't there. I was slightly confused but went and started on my work thinking about painting him something beautiful for some reason. Even if he rips it to shreds.

Every painting or piece of work I do I do with all my heart and soul.

I stopped.

So does that mean he is ripping my soul? That he is slowly killing me? Every shred that falls to the floor is a piece of my heart?

I shake those thought out of my head and continue with my work. I soon am finished and start my painting.

I close my eyes and think about him.

I concintrate and think about how much I love him.

I think about how he might feel. His emotions towards me. What his face looks like when he looks at me.

How his body tenses.

His brows furrow.

His arm raises over his head.

It swings down--

I quickly open my eyes and notice I am crying. Even shaking. I blink the blurryness away from my eyes and look at what I have painted.

It's my fear.

It's my pain.

My love for him.

It's him.

It's beautiful.

It's everything.

It's perfect.

I choke on a sob and slide off my chair pulling a sheet over the painting and pushing it into a dark corner of the apartment and cry. I just sit there starring at the sheet covered painting, my knees up to my chest and cry.

I cry so hard I feel my ears go hot and my body shake.

And it just makes me cry even harder.

I wake up a few hours later noticing that it is still silent in the house. I shakily stand up to my feet glancing to the painting then turn away heading to the kitchen.

I stop dead in my tracks and slowly put back the instant raman I was planing on making for diner that night.

He told me not to eat diner until he comes home or he'll hit me.

I swallow and look to the clock seeing it was very late. He is usually home by this time.

Where could he be? He has never been this late before.

I sniff and sit at the table watching the clock as it ticked by waiting for him to come home.

He should be coming any minute now.

Any minute.

Just wait.

Like always I wait.

I wake up a few hours later and notice the sun is coming up.

And he still isn't home.

Now I start to worry. He must of left then. That can be the only reason. I must have done something stupid to make him leave so suddenly.

I start thinking back to what might have made him leave.

I didn't serve him his tea hot and gave it to him warm. He got pretty angry at me for that.

Or when his friend tripped me and I broke the tea pot when fiends were over and I apologized too many times. He got angry at that too.

Or maybe when I tried grabbing for my painting back when he was about to tear it apart. He almost made me eat it.

But he could still be angry at me for that.

What did I do!?

I should know!

I usually know!

I need to calm down.

I will just look for his friends and they will tell me where he is. I need to buy them something before I show up or they wont answer my questions.

I remember going to their usual hang out place and giving them the pricey gifts.

I remember asking where he was and getting ready to get hit in the face for asking.

They did hit me.

They hit me over and over again.

Then they started ripping off my clothes.

I let them. I was used to this by now. But then they did something new, something different.

Something Miyavi forbid.

They started touching me, through my boxers.

Now I was confused. I started to squirm but they slapped me and held me down. Now I was scared.

"Y, your not supposed to- Ahhh! M, Miyavi wont. Ahgn!"

"Shut up!"

Another slap to the face.

"Aww look, he likes it."

They laughed and I flushed. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"W, where is Miyavi!" I screamed trying to struggle again.

"Don't worry about Miyavi. You wont see him again. He doesn't want you anymore so forget about it."

I should have been happy but was more scared than anything.

He didn't want me anymore?

"W, what did I do wrong!? I'm sorry! Tell him I said I'm sorry! Uhnng!"

"Be quiet and just enjoy yourself. He never loved you anyway. So stop whining already your killing the mood. I know you want this."

"No, NO! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I screamed, scratched, punched anything I could to do to get them off me.

They just continued to to laugh and touch me roughly not caring if I got bruised or not.

Then I started crying and begging but they didn't listen.

I remembered the blood. There was so much blood!

They then stuffed me into some sack. After that I don't remember much. Just getting thrown around alot.

Then water.

It was every where. I couldn't breath. I couldn't get out the sack. They tied it too tight. I couldn't float to the top. The current was taking me away. I was going under.

I was scared.

So scared.

I didn't know how to get out of this.

Before I knew it I was waking up in some hospital some stranger by my side.

He was so small and looked so worried for me.

He said his name was Ruki. He turned out to be my best friend in the end.

I told him everything that night. Everything about Miyavi.

How he treated me.

How he let his friends treat me.

What they did to me.

What he did to me.

Everything.

I told this stranger everything.

Everything that I had been bottling up. All these years I have had no one to talk to.

Miyavi wouldn't let me have any friends. So I had no one to talk to. No way to let any of my pain out.

After that Ruki would come to my house to talk to me.

Every night I would cry on his shoulder. And every night he would just rub my back and whisper nice things into my ear.

After that Ruki moved in with me. But by then I was pretty much gone.

I wouldn't go out.

I wouldn't sleep.

I wouldn't eat.

I got sick every night. I didn't tell Ruki I used drugs.

He didn't find out until I started going through with drawl.

I would shake, or itch. He noticed the symptoms imediatly and brought his old friend Kai over to look at me.

He had such soft hands. I remember.

Kai was an old crack baby but got himself to quit somehow. With their help I managed to get back in control of my life.

Things got much brighter after that.

I got my grades up and things were looking great. I finally forgot about him and was slowly moving on with my life. Kai and Ruki then introduced me to Aoi the last year of college.

Aoi was striving to be a great scientist.

Aoi was perfect with straight As.

He was also beautiful.

I fell in love with him the moment he walked through the door.

We got drunk, thanks to Ruki and hit it off that night.

When I woke up the next morning Aoi was gone.

I thought I had scared him away, but he came back two weeks later.

We made some silent agreement not to tell the others.

And it worked out just fine.

We didn't say a thing and were still best friends. Just a little more behind closed doors.

Things were perfect.

I was happy.

Off drugs.

I had friends.

And I was forgetting about him.

For 2 years it stayed that way. Aoi was a scientist and was working in the top university as a teacher for college students.

He was also working on a great project and asked me to help him with it.

By now we are boy friend and had told Ruki and Kai a long time ago. We were living together in that some apartment that I had with him.

I agreed of course.

I had no clue what I was getting myself into.

Aoi was happy that I agreed and started his project imediatly.

Yet.

Up to this day I still dont know what it is. The project I mean. Aoi would make me drink this strange stuff. He would test my body and put me on this diet where I am constantly hungry.

But Aoi says thats fine and that I should stick to the diet. I would ask him what this project is about but he would just put his slim finger to his plush lips and smirk to me.

But last night. Last night was strange.

He told me to drink something then to go lie down.

I did and soon Aoi came to me holding onto a syringe full of some purple liquid.

He smiled down to me and kissed me slowly moving his hand under my shirt pulling it up to expose my stomach.

"Do you trust me?" He asked gently soaking a cotton swab and cleaning a little patch of skin.

"Yes." I told him with out breaking eye contact.

"Do you love me?" He whispered his lips hovering over the patch on my stomach, his cool lip ring touching the skin and sending a shiver to run through me.

"Yes." I whisper back closing my eyes.

"Good." He kissed the spot before sticking the syringe in making me tense and groan.

It hurt. It was not a short syringe. It reminded me of one of those shots you get when you get bit by a sick animal.

Aoi held onto my hand tightly coming up to kiss me.

His kisses were so soft. So different from the bruising kisses I got from Miyavi.

His kisses were tender and sweet. Ones that make your lips tingle afterward.

He slowly injected whatever was in the syringe into me once he finally got the needle in deep enough.

It hurt so much! I could feel the tears building up in the back of my eyes. I was holding my breath, my muscles tight. I squeezed Aoi's hand not even thinking if I was hurting him or not.

Once it the syringe was completely empty he pulled it out then threw it aside as he started attacking my mouth with kisses, running his hand through my hair.

I was surprised but kissed him back moving my hands up to his neck.

And that is when he said those special words.

"I love you, Reita."

I was happy, as I said before.

I had friends, a boy friend. Good grades. A house, a good job, a wonderful future ahead of me, and I was finally able to forget about him.

So why is my past rearing it's ugly head after almost 3 years at 4:56 in the morning?

If I was supposed to be moving on and forgetting about him how come he is right there at my door smirking up at me?

Why is he here?

Does he think I will forgive him?

Does he think I have forgotten?

What is going through your head at the moment Miyavi?

I want so badly to shut the door and go back to my warm bed and wrap my arms around Aoi's body and wake up in the morning thinking this is a dream but I cant move my arms to shut the door. I can only stare.

Because.

At the same time I want to attack that smirk with my lips and let him have me right then and there like the old times.

And before I knew it.

I had already forgiven him.

* * *

hmm, hope this one is ok. i dont think it's as angsty as the first chap. but it explained some things that needed to be said. it is so very rushed. it can be better. but i am currently sulking and feel like being an ass. so. let us be happy that i put this up and give nice long replies! it would make me feel oh so much better and hopefully the next chap will be very good. (i am hoping we get out of 1st character) XD 


	3. doNT DarE foRgeT

Chapt 3/?

pairings: MyiavixReita AoixReita

syn: "In due time Reita. If you just wait something wonderful is going to happen."

comments: Ehh, I really shouldn't be doing this. i know i wont finish till like. 4am so yeah. but here ya go.

* * *

isn't that sad?

Reita woke up with a start quickly sitting up in his bed slightly sweating. He looked around noticing the other side of the bed empty.

He panicked.

Where was Aoi? And... What happened. Wasn't...

Miyavi.

He was here?

It was a dream. He realized as he sat back on the bed with a sigh. He laid there for a few minutes then heard the shower running and smiled.

So Aoi was in the shower. Ok, things are fine.

He stretched looking to the red numbers of his alarm clock seeing it was 6:12am in the morning and still dark out.

Aoi will be leaving to work soon.

Reita smiled and rolled off the bed and found his boxers by the bed this time slipping them on and finding his sweats near the door and put them on as well not bothering with a shirt.

He walked out idly scratching his neck with a wide yawn towards the kitchen.

Flicking the light on he started pulling out a pan turning on the stove and set the pan on top.

He went to the fridge next getting the butter and eggs along with some vegetables witch he grimaced at then pulled out some cheese as well.

Aoi always liked veggies in his omlets for some strange reason while Reita liked his with cheese and bits of meat mixed in.

Kai liked his plain, no cheese or veggie or meat.

While Ruki liked it with everything. Meat, cheese, veggie, the works.

Reita laughed to himself as he started to chop up the onion and peppers.

Reita had noticed Kai and Ruki getting closer with each other and a little touchy.

He remembered when he had a crush on Kai and blushed slightly.

Such soft hands...

He shook those thoughts from his head and started grating the cheese. He would make Aoi's first since the cheese tends to stick to the pan and Aoi is a fat watchers freak.

I guess that would explain his slim figure, while over the years Reita has grown much taller and thicked out.

He isn't that nerdy, skinny teen, anymore. He was now an attractive young artist.

He smiled to himself. His second week in Tokyo's oldest art gallery.

A must see place. It's an honor working there. Not many people's pieces are accepted there.

But with working hard Reita managed.

He jumped slightly when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and something tickle behind his ear.

"What are you smiling about over here?" Came the sultry voice against his ear making Reita shiver.

"I, I'm making, some breakfast." He breathed feeling something warm and wet slither down his ear to the back of his neck and go down between his shoulders making him groan.

"You better watch the eggs or they'll burn."

Reita quickly opened his eyes not noticing he even closed them and looked down to the egg seeing it was getting a little dark brown around the edges.

He cursed sliding the omelet onto a plate and looked down to the burnt egg.

"Tch, look what you did Aoi." Reita pouted holding the burnt omelet up for the other to see.

Aoi giggled and pecked Reita's pouty lips. "I'm sorry babe I couldn't help it. You looked so sexy over here cooking without a shirt on."Aoi teased going to the fridge and pulling out some cold tea.

Reita just put the omelet onto the table still pouting slightly. "Yeah but... You shouldn't distract me like that, what if next time it's the house that gets burned?"

"Aww, I'm sorry." Aoi said placing the tea into a little tea kettle and setting it over the still hot eye Reita was using to cook the omelet.

"How 'bout I make it up to you." Aoi smirked walking over to Reita swinging his hips.

Reita made a big show of staring to Aoi's hips as he swaggered over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I'll have to think about it." Reita said looking up as if to think trying to hold back smile.

Aoi waited lightly bitting his lipring and starring down to Reita's own lips then back up to his face.

"Hmmm... I dont know..." Reita scrunched up his nose then looked down to Aoi who was still bitting his lip. He smiled then pecked Aoi on the lips quickly.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to pay you back."

Reita placed his hands on Aoi's hips. "Yes, but you can pay me back later. Dont want you being late to school now do we?"

Aoi frowned and laid his head on Reita's chest. "Those kids are brats. I wonder what was wrong with me when I decided to be a teacher..."

Reita laughed. "Now Aoi, you still have to go to work. They might be brats, but they might be the ones giving you your medicine when your old. And they will be the ones fixing your car. Or building your house. Or maybe even being our next prime minister."

Reita made a big show of making his eyes wide and his mouth hang open. "I'm scared already."

Aoi smiled then sighed. "Yeah, your right... But they throw paper at me. And the guys keep trying to pick a date with me while the girls keep trying to flirt with me."

"Hmm, maybe I should make a surprise apperance and scare them for you hmm?" Reita implied slowly running his hands up Aoi's sides making him jerk away from him.

"Ahh! Dont do that!" Aoi laughed holding his sides then walked to the tea kettle as it started to whistle.

Reita got two cups and let Aoi fill them up. Reita smiled to him as he picked his up and took a sip.

"Yum, your day old tea taste as if it was just made 2 minutes ago."

Aoi laughed. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

Reita just took another sip of his tea then shrugged. "Didn't say it was." He then smiled widely to Aoi.

Aoi just rolled his eyes then walked up to Reita and placed his hand over his bare stomach. "Hey, you ok this morning? I noticed you seemed a little restless last night."

Reita looked down to him holding back a shiver feeling Aoi's warm hand from holding his tea cup on his skin. "I'm fine, just a bad dream is all." Reita tried a smile, but Aoi just frowned slightly.

"Ah... I see, it must be a side effect." He said as if deep in thought gently rubbing Reita's stomach.

Reita hummed and took another sip of his tea enjoying Aoi's touch.

"Well, I'm sorry you had a bad dream baby." Aoi said kissing Reita then pulling away from him to get his bag off the table.

"Ah, your leaving? What about your breakfast?" Reita asked looking down to the burnt omelet.

Aoi looked to it as well. "... Huh, well... I have no time to eat, I promise to make it up to you though."

Aoi said rushing back to their room then coming out holding a white pill.

"Here, you gotta take this. And, remember to drink the shake, maybe have a banana with it aswell."

Reita took the pill then drunk it down with his tea. "Hey Aoi, when are you going to tell me what this 'project' is about? It's already been a few months, yet nothing is happening."

Aoi just turned around and put his slim finger to his plush lips, just like how he always does.

"In due time Reita. Dont worry, if you just wait something wonderful is going to happen." Aoi gave Reita one last peck on the cheek before heading out the door.

"Ok, I'll see you later, drive safely." Reita called as Aoi started down the concrete stairs to the car then stopped.

"... Hey Reita. Did you notice these red spots here before?" Aoi asked looking down to the ground.

Reita blinked and walked over to where Aoi was looking at and sure enough, little red dots were on the ground.

"... It looks like blood." Aoi said after a minute.

"Yeah, your right..." Reita noticed there was more and started to see it was a trail. He followed the trail with his eyes seeing it end at a door.

Their door.

"Ah." Reita looked down to Aoi. It seems he noticed too.

"Did something happen last night?" Aoi asked looking to their open door then frowned and started walking towards it but Reita stopped him.

"Uh, uh you should go before your late Aoi." He said quickly pulling Aoi back towards the stairs.

"Oh! Your right! I should go now, take it easy today ok Reita!" Aoi called from the bottom of the stairs then vanished into the gorage.

Reita watched him leave then quickly headed back inside and looked down feeling a drop in his stomach.

The trail of blood was inside as well.

He quickly looked himself over making sure he wasn't bleeding just incase he might of clipped himself some where.

When he found nothing he thought of Aoi, but he seemed just fine! It couldn't be Aoi.

Reita looked back down to the trail of blood and swallowed slowly following it deeper into the house.

It went down the small hall into the kitchen.

Around the table then back onto the white carpet and trailing into the front room.

How did he miss all this before!? Yet, then again, it wasn't very noticable. He could see how he missed it now. It was only one drop then space then two then more space then a drop over there.

Little tiny drops, you would need to know what you where looking for to find them.

He followed the trail into the still dark front room seeing the trail go out then turn into towards the couch.

... The couch.

Whatever made the drops of blood was on the couch.

Reita stood there for a long minute before forcing his feet to move.

One step, next step, other step.

It was so silent in the house, all what he could hear was the ticking of the clock over the widescreen tv against the wall in front the couch.

Step.

Breath.

Step.

Breath.

Step.

Breath.

Stop.

Was he ready for this?

Was Reita really going to fight whatever it is on the couch?

What if it's nothing, and the spots have been there since forever?

Maybe he is over reacting from some mysterious red spots.

But what if it is something bad? Will he let it hurt him? Or will he hurt it?

He shut his eyes taking a deep breath before moving on again.

Step.

Breath.

Step.

Breath.

Step...

He took in a quick breath before quickly leaning over the couch to see...

Nothing.

He blinked and looked to see the red spots just seem to stop infront of the couch.

He scratched his head. So he had been over reacting. It was nothing. He had to remember to get the carpets cleaned though. They really needed it.

He shrugged and turned to go take his shower but stopped when he felt something tiny but noticeable under his toe.

He moved his foot to see another red drop. But.

This wasn't there before...

He bent down and touched it quickly pulling away feeling it was warm.

And still wet.

He chilled and quickly stood up looking to his finger as it smuged onto his thumb.

Yeah, it was still warm.

Reita was panicking now.

[i'What the hell is in my house? Is it hurt? How come I never noticed it before? How long has it been in here with me and Aoi? What--'[/i

His thoughts were cut short as he noticed a different trail.

It was leading to the kitchen.

Reita was frozen on the spot.

It led to the kitchen.

It's in the kitchen.

Should he call the police?

Should he flee the house?

He was so happy Aoi wasn't here right now. It makes things much easier.

He slowly turned his body back toward the kitchen, not even looking down to the carpet at where the blood was anymore knowing that what or who ever was there, was in the kitchen.

He leaned against the door frame leading to the ktichen and closed his eyes trying to get himself together before he nodded once to himself and jumped out into the kitchen seeing.

Nothing.

Nothing, nobody, zip.

Now Reita was really confused.

Maybe it really was just his mind playing tricks on him. He looked things over from where he was standing then looked to the floor seeing the new wet spots mix in with the older dry spots and sighed.

Was the ceiling leaking blood?

That thought freaked him out but he glanced up seeing nothing, not even a crack and looked back down to the spots smugding one with his toe seeing it was already almost dry.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I need a vacation. Both me and Aoi... I'll start making plans for that." He mumbled to himself as he walked to the sink to wash the dishes.

While he was washing he noticed there was a third empty cup sitting next to his and Aoi's but didn't think much of it.

[i'Probably Aoi not washing cups out at night. He hates doing the dishes.'[/i

He then looked to the time and cursed running towards his room and getting his things needed for a shower, already forgetting about the mysterious red spots.

When he came out the shower about 20 minutes later he was dressed in a regular black shirt with a cracked heart in the middle and some tight dark blue genes.

That was a good thing about being an artist. He didn't have a dress code.

He walked from his room grabbing his wallet and ran back into the kitchen and going through the fridge for the shake packs Aoi wanted him to drink and a banana.

He turned around then froze dropping the pack and banana.

"... No way."

On the table with the plate where Aoi left his omelet was now empty the fork laying messily on it's side.

Reita stood there for a minute not knowing what to do then quickly turned and started digging in the drawrs for a knife but jumped and dropped it when he felt those familiar arms wrap around his waist and sighed.

"Ah, Aoi, you scared me. I didn't hear you come back it must have been when I was in the shower, did you forget something?"

He waited for an answer but it never came the arms just tightened around him.

"... Aoi?"

"Am I really just a bad dream to you?"

His eyes went wide and he felt his body go stiff and his heart almost stop beating.

"M... Miyavi?"

* * *

this came out better than i thought... and i finished at around 10 something so yeah. it's good. it's mostly a filler really since i couldn't wait to write again for u guys. so yeah. but even though it is short, and i am just killing u with the wait for Miyavi and Reita to finally meet. i hope i put in enough, u know... i dont know the word but yeah. i hope it's enough to make u wait till the weekend... maybe not that long but yeah. if i keep writing so close to each other u guys wont be so excited when the next chapt comes XP. 


	4. lEts MeET agAin thaT one DaY

Chapt: 4/?

pairings: miyavixreita aoixreita

syn: You cant get rid of me Reita...

Cometns:i got nothin...

* * *

shut up and listen

"ACK!"

Crash!

"Come here..."

"What? Why? HEY! Stop! What the hell!?"

BAM! CRASH!

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Stop it, dont touch me!"

"Why?"

"Just... STOP!"

BANG!

"Dammit! Let me go!"

"But... No, no you, you need..."

BAM!

"LET ME GO!"

"Wait!"

"No! Put me down. NOW!"

"Just, just let me..."

"NO! I-- AH! FUCK!"

"S, sorry."

"NO! AH! STOP IT!"

"Oh my god..."

"LET ME GO! YOUR HURTING ME!"

"I, I know, it will hurt just, just hold still dammit!"

"NO! YOU LET ME GO! I'LL SCREAM IF YOU DONT!"

"YOUR ALREADY SCREAMING!"

"DONT YELL AT ME! AH! FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!!!!"

"... Are you ok?"

"... Ouch."

"... Sorry."

"You better be sorry."

"Well it's not my fault. It's really in there now."

"Well dont put it in so hard next time! That hurts!"

"Look, it's your fault, so why dont you just shut up, and let me finish!"

"MY fault!? You dont have a damn clue what-- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Oh my god there's so much blood."

"P, PULL IT OUT! PULL IT OUT NOW!!!"

"Wiat... Almost."

"AHHHHHHHHH! STOP, PLEASE JUST, STOP!"

"Your going to need a doctor, I can tell that already."

"Just, Get OFF!"

"Let, me FINNISH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! GET OFF! GET-- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"FINE! YOU BIG BABY!"

Reita angirly threw the tweesers at the wall by Miyavi's head and stood up quickly storming away to the bathroom.

Miyavi sat there leaning against the wall, his pants down and he was crying slightly.

Reita came back with a damp towel and knelt back down by Miyavi, still frowning and pressed the towel against Miyavi's bare leg making him hiss and shut his eyes.

"I couldn't get the bullet out... It's in too deep, you need a doctor."

Miyavi just sniffed and slowly started to relax then snatched the towel away from Reita and placed it over the gunshot wound on his thigh.

Reita frowned but started to clean up the first aid supplies and the alcohol that he had been putting over Miyavi's wound, picking up the tweesers as well and packed it all away before going back into the bathroom.

Miyavi sat there pressing the damp towel to his wound harder, scrunching his face up in pain.

Reita came back and stood over him placing his hands over his hips and looking down to Miyavi sitting on the ground. He was dirty, bloody, smelly, and injured.

Reita sighed getting Miyavi's attention who didn't make eye contact. Just stared down to Reita's shoes.

"... Why the hell are you back?"

That was the first thing he wanted to say when seeing the other but when he saw how Miyavi was limping and savoring his leg he had to know what was wrong.

It was very difficult.

Even though Miyavi was injured, he was still pretty fast. Limping or not.

Reita had to pretty much chase him around the couch then trap him into a corner. He then proceeded to yank Miyavi's genes off while Miyavi cursed and thrashed around. Reita had to press Miyavi against the wall like a sandwich then drag him down the wall squishing him where the wall and floor meet.

Miyavi was stuck and in a small space to move with Reita on top of him, but that didn't stop him from thrashing and screaming.

Reita started to lift Miyavi's legs and place them on his shoulders.

Miyavi kicked and twisted but Reita kept a strong hold on his hips.

He then started to pull Miyavi's pants down, not bothering to unbutton them.

Yet.

Now once Reita thinks about it, it would have made things alot easier... And less painful.

Reita shook his head remembering how he finally got the others pants and boxers down low enough to see the nasty bullet wound that was crusted over with dry blood. It had reopened at some point because blood was leaking through and down Miyavi's leg staining his dark blue genes brown.

Since Miyavi wouldn't hold still for cotton balls he just started pouring the whole alcohol bottle over the wound.

Miyavi didn't like that.

He screamed lifting his hips as if burned and tried twisting away again.

Reita sighed.

And now, here he was standing over Miyavi waiting for an answer.

For over three years the other had just dissapered. Vanished out of thin air. Reita morned, then moved on.

Friends.

A job.

A new life.

A boyfriend.

AOI!

What would Aoi think when he sees Miyavi!? Reita has told Aoi about Miyavi and has cried on his shoulder many times before.

What would Ruki and Kai think?

What was Miyavi thinking!?

"Miyavi." Reita said again this time more sternly as if getting a kids attention. "Why, are, you, back?"

Miyavi was silent for a minute before a tiny smirk quirked the corners of his lips and he pulled his boxers up but left his pants down so he could continue holding his wound with the towel.

"Why? Did you miss me?"

Reita was silent and watched as Miyavi shifted into a more comfortable position sexily. Rolling his hips and body more then necessary. Locking eyes with Reita, opening his mouth just slightly and lightly licking his lip ring.

He looks so much like Aoi right now.

When that thought dawned on Reita his face fell and he went pale but quickly recovered when Miyavi spoke up.

"Well?"

"Well nothing, you havn't answered my question as of yet."

Miyavi raised an eyebrow. "Ohh, when did you get so brave?"

Reita frowned as Miyavi eyed him up and down dramatically.

"And hot?"

He blushed. "Answer me!"

"DONT YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Reita backed away slightly, that old fear bubbling up again.

Miyavi's glaring face and sharp eyes softened, then he smirked seeing Reita recoil.

Just like old times.

"New and improved on the outside. Same and lame on the in." Miyavi then turned his attention back down to the towel as he slowly started to pull it away hissing slightly.

Reita still stood there his eyes wide and his body shaking slightly.

[iWhy am I still afraid? I am bigger than him. He is so small... But I am still afraid and I dont know why. I shouldn't be afraid. He cant hurt me any more... Can he?

No.

He cant.

I wont let him. This is MY house now. Me and Aoi's not his.

He is not welcome.

He is not allowed.

Not allowed, to push me around anymore!

I wont let him.

I wont let him.

He must go.

He shouldn't be here.

leave.

leave.

LEAVE!

JUST LEAVE!

WHY ARE YOU HERE MIYAVI!

Why are you doing this to me.

... I am not over you 100 yet.

It's not fair.

Not fair at all.

Go away before it's too late.

Go away before you ruin everything.

Go.

Go.

Go.

GET OUT!

Reita was woken up out of his thoughts as he heard Miyavi yelp then looked down to see how close they were.

He was gripping the front of Miyavi's shirt slightly lifting him off the ground.

Reita blinked. When did he move to do this? He couldn't remember, all what he could remember was the great anger he was feeling just a second ago.

All those thoughts were forgotten when he saw the obvious surprise and slightly fear in Miyavi's eyes.

He's afraid?

Afraid of what?

Me?

He's afraid of me?

Why?

Is it because I'm bigger than him? Is that It?

... I have the upper hand here now.

Reita couldn't help letting a little smirk show at the corners of his lips making Miyavi's eyes go slightly wider.

I have the upper hand now.

And Miyavi knows it.

Reita easily yanked Miyavi up by the front of his shirt and started to roughly drag him to the front door.

"First, you wake me at 4 something in the morning, then, you fucking get my carpets dirty."

He then pulled Miyavi down pushing his face into the carpet where a blood stain was.

"You see that!? That is YOUR blood! I should just save the money and have YOU clean the shit up!" Pushing Miyavi's face into the carpet before quickly pulling him back up and heading towards the door again.

He could clearly see the fear in Miyavi's face now. His eyes wide and he gripped Reita's hands around the front of his shirt harder trying to keep up with Reita's fast pace while trying not to trip over his pants that were still around his ankles.

He was suddenly forced to shut his eyes as the front door was pulled open, the bright sunlight filling into the dark house.

He was shoved again this time his back hitting against the iron railing Reita crushing him between the railing and still holding the front of his shirt.

He was scared.

He didn't know Reita could get so strong.

Reita went up to Miyavi's face and growled.

"No you listen here. I want you out of my life. You got that? Gone, forever. And I dont want you coming back here. If I EVER see your face around here again I swear I'll beat you on the spot. You got that?"

Miyavi just gave a weak nod then a whimper as the thin railing dug deeper into his back.

"But..."

Reita blinked not thinking Miyavi would still be brave enough to speak up.

"You cant get rid of me Reita."

Reita frowned. "And Why is that?"

Miyavi looked straight into his eyes no emotion on his face.

"You still love me."

Reita stood stock still looking to Miyavi wide eyed and slowly started to let go of the front of Miyavi's shirt and giving them a little space.

"Reita?"

Reita slowly looked over to the new voice still wide eyed and still.

"... Kai?" He managed to squeek out.

Kai slowly stepped closer to the two seeing Reita grabbing onto another person.

A stranger.

With his pants down.

"R, Reita? Are, are you... Busie?"

Reita looked down to Miyavi then quickly backed away from him it finally clicking who it was infront of him.

"Kai! What are you doing here!?"

Kai jumped slightly. "I, I was coming to see, why you weren't at the art galore... Your late."

Reita face palmed then looked over to Miyavi who was just standing there his pants still down looking slightly scared still.

It then hit Reita that this might look strange to Kai.

"KAI!" Reita said even louder than last making Miyavi jump slightly this time as well as Kai.

"Y, yes?" Kai asked timidly looking as if he would run any minute.

"It, it's not what It looks like I swear!" He then sighed then looking to Miyavi making him go stiff.

"You, inside. Now. Go into the bathroom and run some water for a bath." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

Miyavi stood there looking confused.

"... Today would be nice!" Reita snapped making Miyavi move almost tripping over his pants and stumble back into the house keeping as far away from Reita as possible.

Reita watched him go like a hawk then looked up to see Kai's back as he was slowly trying to walk away.

"Kai, seriously, it's not what it looks like... I, I'll tell you every thing inside. Please, I could really use someone to talk to right now."

Kai looked to him for a minute obviously thinking about it and very unsure before smiling understandingly and nodding.

"Alright."

* * *

alright. at the moment i dont have anything to say. wait... yes i do. STOP HAVING CONVERSATIONS ABOUT MY FIC! it's confusing and i dont like how your figuring it out. so yeah. i dont want to delete them cause that would be mean and i love your comments. BUT WHEN YA START FIGURING OUT MY FIC BEFORE THE 10TH CHAPT! that, i dont like. so yes. please reply! make me happy and want to continue, because. replies make the sun shine. 


	5. wAkiNG dRaGonS

Chapt 5/?

pairings: AoixReita MiyavixReita

syn: Oh yes. Kai the brave, I remember him... We buried his bones near the dragon's cave were we knew the dragon would be happy knowing were we put them...

comments: Ah, so, yeah it's been a little, i guess i have a little writers block. so yeah...

Is this chapter 5?

"I see..."

Kai gently set his cup down looking down to the small coffee table. Reita was standing up and leaning against the back of the couch his arms crossed and eyes closed deep in thought. He had just finished telling Kai every thing that had happened from that morning to when he came over to check up on him.

"... So, he just, showed up with no warning?"

Reita sighed and shifted before nodding his head and opening his eyes.

"... Why?"

Reita spun around leaning his arms on the back of the couch and looking down to Kai still on the couch and looking down to the coffee table.

"Thats what I want to know. He just, showed up hurt." He shivered remembering when he opened the door.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Aoi groaned and rolled over his back to Reita who continued to sleep like a rock._

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Aoi rolled over again and sighed when it finally went silent smiling lightly and cuddling closer to Reita._

_... Dingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingding_

_Aoi grumpily opened an eye looking to the alarm seeing it was like. 4 something in the fucking morning._

_"Why." He grumbled._

_"Why, would someone, come, at the ass crack, of fucking DAWN! And have a REASON! To come into my FUCKING HOME! At 4 FUCKING A SOMETHING M!?"_

_He then looked to Reita who was still sleeping soundly hugging his pillow._

_"Oh, HELL, no." Aoi then started to roughly jab Reita in the side making him frown and groan then open his eyes and look to the clock. He groaned again then laid his head back down and closed his eyes again._

_"Hmmm, noooo, not now Aoi, I am not getting up to get you any of that double chocolate strawberry chunk caramel marshmellow devils cake, just because you have some weird 'crave' for something sweet right now."_

_Aoi frowned. "Oh yeah?" He then tried shoving Reita off the bed but failed. By now Reita was smiling even though his eyes were closed._

_Aoi just slapped Reita's blanket covered ass. "Dammit! Get the door! I bet it's just Ruki or one of your friends drunk and cant find their way home." Aoi groaned and pulled the blankets off Reita and over his head._

_Reita sat up with a pout seeing all the blankets covering Aoi and groaned sitting up and scratching his head just noticing the annoying ding of the door bell._

_"... Oh, so thats what that sound was." There was a murmur of something from under the blankets but Reita ignored it and grabbed some sweats from the ground not bothering with underwear and stood up stretching._

_He took his time going through the dark apartment knowing where to step by memory and finally getting to the door yawning._

_"Ahhhhmmmnn... Who is it?" _

_He asked sleepily scratching his neck then looked out the peep hole when he didn't get a response. He couldn't see anything and just shrugged unlocking and slowly opening the door._

_"... Hello--"_

_He was cut off as someone fell onto his chest knocking him back into the house and scratching his nails along the wall to try to catch his balance and not fall._

_When he was sure he wasn't going to fall he held the person by their shoulders holding them up._

_"R, Ruki? Is that you?"_

_The person didn't move and it was too dark to see. Upon feeling their shoulders Reita knew it was not Ruki. This person was too tall for one, and alot skinnier... Not that Ruki was fat._

_"... Kai?" Reita asked softly cocking his head to try to get a better view of the person's face._

_"... I was wondering when you would answer the door."_

_Reita froze._

_He knows that voice._

_He knows that voice... From, somewhere._

_Who is it again?_

_Some one important._

_Reita wasn't able to think too much on it since whoever it was smashed their lips together._

_Reita stumbled back again but the person just followed leaning all their weight onto him._

_This kiss._

_It's so familiar._

_I know..._

_Miyavi?_

_The stranger pulled away making a wet smack echo through the living room where Reita was now pressed between the couch and this person._

_"... M, Miyavi?"_

_"Miss me?"_

Reita shivered at the memory and shook his head. The rest is a blur, it was too early in the morning. He looked down to Kai who was looking up to him now looking worried.

"... Reita?"

Reita forced a smile to show he was ok. He didn't want Kai to worry about him . "I, I'm fine."

Kai didn't fall for it. Even though he has known Reita for only about 3 maybe 4 years, he knew him enough to know when Reita was lying. Kai knew when any one of them was lying.

"... Tell me the truth Reita. Dont keep things like this locked up."

Reita sighed and slid over the back of the couch so his legs hung over while his head touched the floor.

"I, I dont know honestly... Scarred maybe, a little freaked out..."

Kai nodded and looked back down to his empty cup lightly wringing his hands.

"... Is this a bad dream?"

Kai looked back down to Reita confused for a minute then saw the distressed look on his face and sighed.

"No, this isn't a dream Reita, it's real. Miyavi is back, and now you must think about what you are going to do about him. What he did to you was unacceptable. And, non of it was your fault... You know that, right Reita?"

Reita didn't answer and just continued to look to the flat screen tv upside down.

Kai glanced over to the blank screen of the tv then back down to Reita.

"... Right, Reita?"

"... Yeah, yeah I know... It's just."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Just what?"

"I dont know ok!?" Reita sighed frusterated then rolled so he was laying his head onto Kai's lap his feet over the arm rest.

If Aoi saw any of this that Reita was doing to the couch, he would have the biggest fit of the year. Lucky he wasn't here, not just for the couch, but... Yeah. Other things.

Reita sighed and closed his eyes as he felt Kai's soft fingers run through his hair and lightly pull at his ears.

"So soft..." Reita whispered mostly to himself but loud enough for Kai to hear.

The movement stopped for a brief second before going again. After a little while Kai bent down to whisper in Reita's ear making him shiver.

"You said, that, Miyavi was hurt?"

Reita frowned. Why bring up Miyavi?

"... Yeah, he, he had a gun shot wound to his thigh... He wont hold still long enough for me to get it out though, so the bullet is still inside."

"Hmm, I see."

Kai murmured running his hands through Reita's hair making him purr softly but stopped when Kai placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I can help him."

Reita blinked up to him. "How? You mean get the bullet out?"

Kai nodded smiling.

"Pfffttt. Yeah, right. If I cant get it out I doubt you can get it out Kai."

Kai's smile dropped and he frowned down to the grinning Reita.

"... You found that amusing." It was more a statement than a question.

Reita just nodded still grinning making Kai scowl and quickly stand up making Reita roll off him and drop to the floor.

"Ow! Ah! Where are you going?" Reita quickly sat up rubbing his head and watching as Kai stormed away towards the bathroom Miyavi was currently in taking his bath.

"I am going to make you eat those words." Kai said with a huff then turned with his nose high and opened the bathroom door and walked in closing it behind him.

Reita sat there still holding his head then sighed and looked to how close the coffee table was and sighed laying down onto the floor.

He really could have hit his head and hurt himself!

Kai had closed the door behind him but didn't move away from the door as he looked over to the tub. Half of it was blocked off by the shower curtain where he could clearly see the shadow of some one sitting on the other side.

For some reason Kai was very nervous.

It felt as if he is about to fight off the evil dragon to protect the village. He could see the monster on the other side. Just right there.

Should he run?

Should he hide?

Should he keep going?

He was supposed to be the brave worrier. The last hope for the village. The only one who can stop this.

Was this how David felt before he fought Goliath?

Or Herculies when he had to go against Haidies?

Or all those other supposed heros in all those fairytales.

Thats right.

Just fairytales.

Fake stories to bring up the hope of children. The ones that make kids eyes go wide and hide under the blankets and wait for the hero to come and save the day.

Doesn't work when you get older though.

You realize there will be no hero there to save you. No knight in shiny armor, with a big shield and even bigger sword to fight off the evil fire breathing dragon.

Your left crushed once you realize that.

It hurts.

Every one feels it.

That drop in their stomach and even bigger drop in their hearts when they see there will be no one there to save them from that dragon.

Your all alone.

No one to help you.

It was all lies.

Lies, lies, lies, lies, li--

"Who's there?"

Kai blinked out of his thoughts at the scratchy voice coming from behind the shower curtain.

He watched as the dragon moved it's head to look through the shower curtain. Through his skin. Past his bones and through his heart into his very soul.

Kai felt it.

He felt those eyes on him. Going through him.

He was scared.

If the stories were true what Reita said then--

"If your just going to stand there and stare then get the hell out and let me finish my bath."

Kai straitened up and stopped his legs from shaking.

He would beat the scary dragon. He would show it right. There will be a new god in the stars that night.

Kai the Brave.

Remember him children. Kai the Brave was the one who slayed the scary dragon with not a second thought. He stayed brave and ran straight.

Not a second thought...

No looking back. Just fight and win ran through his mind. And you know what? This is a true story.

Thats right.

Not those fake onse that will only bring you down later on. The ones that fill your head with fake dreams that crush you when they dont come true. This one actually happened. This one is true it--

"I am here to check your wound."

He watched as the shadow shifted making the water swish.

"... I don't need you to check it."

He won that battle.

Kai frowned. "Well, Reita told me you had a bullet wound and--"

"I SAID I DONT NEED YOU TO CHECK IT, SO FUCK OFF!"

Kai jumped slightly at the sudden loud voice that just seemed even louder as it echoed off the bathroom walls.

Even though he was scared as the dragon gave off a terrifying roar. Kai the Brave fought on, he didn't give up.

Kai frowned and forced his feet to move towards the tub.

He won that battle.

He pulled the shower curtain aside.

He is a true story.

He looked down to Miyavi still frowning then his face softened.

Miyavi didn't make eye contact with him and just looked down to the pink water, a small pout on his lips.

Kai looked seeing the pink water then the nasty blackish bullet wound in Miyavi's pale white thigh and slowly sunk down to his knees at the tub wall looking to Miyavi's face.

Miyavi continued not to make eye contact but didn't move.

Kai looked back down to the wound seeing Miyavi gripping his thigh with a hand through the pink water and sighed.

"... Have you bathed yet?"

Miyavi at first looked as though he wasn't going to answer but slowly shook his head no making Kai sigh again.

Kai reached for a rag and dunked it into the pink water then grabbed a bar of soap and started to rub them together getting suds all over.

Miyavi finally moved when he felt the wet rag on his side making him quickly snap his head and jerk his body away glaring to Kai.

Kai had pulled away on reflex, the movement had reminded him of a snake striking to eat it's prey.

He sat there the rag on his knee making his genes wet, his eyes slightly wide.

Miyavi looked to him in the eye still frowning before looking Kai up and down a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as he looked down to the rag.

"You thinking of washing me?"

Kai just nodded dumbly then went stiff as Miyavi's hand was suddenly on his cheek gently stroking it making the skin damp and his body shiver.

Miyavi just kept his eyes locked onto Kais, lazily stretching his body to lean over the wall of the tub better.

"Tell me. Do you see something you like?"

Once he heard that Kai couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over Miyavi's smooth skin and slim body. It was like, automatic once someone ask you that you look.

Kai saw the many tattoos that covered Miyavis skin just now noticing them.

His eyes trailed over the tattoos over Miyavi's back then arms. The once over his chest then the one under his navel. 'Dont Hesitate and just go.' Then lower and...

Kai quickly shut his eyes and gripped the rag tighter making water spill out and over his knee.

Miyavi noticed where Kai's eyes were going the whole time and his smirk got wider as his hand slowly trailed down from Kia's cheek to his neck and then lower to go into his shirt rubbing over his chest.

"Whats wrong? If your going to bath me, your going to have to see my whole body..."

He let his wet fingers trail over Kai's chest making him shiver and rise up from his knees slightly.

Miyavi eyed the silver chain around Kai's neck but didn't bother with it. He slowly started lifting the others shirt.

"Your going to get wet... Maybe you shoul--"

Miyavi was cut off as he suddenly got a soapy rag stuffed into his mouth and was almost knocked over. He looked to Kai confused.

Kai still had his eyes shut tight but was now blushing madly like some shy high school girl.

"I, I, would... NOOOOO!"

Miyavi's eyes went wide as Kai suddenly started scrubbing his face and head pushing him under the water suds going everywhere. He reacted from getting his face under the water and started flailing around trying to get his head back above the water.

Kai was scrubbing him like crazy. Fast and hard. He was talking but it was all coming out too fast and run together. Water was splashing everywhere and going over the sides of the tub.

Miyavi just kept struggling.

As Kai moved down lower Miyavi's body Miyavi spluttered up and yelped making Kai scrub too hard.

Making Miyavi yell...

Making Kai scream and drop the rag to apologize over and over.

And thats when Reita came in

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!?".

Reita gently scrubbed at Miyavi's scalp frowning, as Miyavi sat in the tub pouting, and Kai just sat against the sink cabinets blushing and dully shuffling through the first aid kit.

Oh yes. Kai the Brave, I remember him... We buried his bones by the dragons cave were we know that the dragon will be happy knowing where we put them. Yes... The weather has been quite nice lately...

It was very silent.

Reita had taken over with bathing Miyavi and sat cross legged at the tub wall his sleeves pulled back and an obvious disappointed frown on his face.

Once Reita was done washing Miyavi's hair he got a cup from the side of the tub and poured water over Miyavi's head.

"Now."

Kai jumped at the sudden break of silence and looked up to Reita as he grabbed a towel and let the water out.

"Kai is going to look to your leg."

Miyavi shot his head up getting ready to argue but Reita spoke up again.

"And your not going to say a damn thing, you hear me?" Reita said sternly wrapping the towel around Miyavi's shoulders and easily pulling him out the tub and onto the floor infront of Kai.

Kai just blushed as Miyavi was set down wrapped in the obviously too big towel. It looked both cute and funny how Miyavi was still pouting, the towel wrapped around his face and body.

He looked like an angry puppy.

"S, so... I will, get that bullet out." Kai tried then forced a smile to his lips.

Miyavi didn't move and just continued to pout glaring to Kai's chest.

Reita silently sat behind Miyavi and started to comb out his hair.

Miyavi still didn't move, just continued to pout.

"... A, already then." Kai said after awhile of very, strange silence and pulled out some cotton balls and alcohol.

"You know, It's alright to be nervous, but your in good hands, Miyavi... Ruki, Reita and my friend. He is a nurse and he taught me some things so your going to be a ok." He then gave a nervous laugh but it quickly died down once he got no reaction from Miyavi that he even heard him.

Oh yeah.

This was going to be a long day...

sigh i honestly thought this chapter was a little boring. sorry 'bout that. i have like... two book reports. changing classes. lots of homework. acting, tutoring and all that real life crap ya know? so yeah. hope it's kk. i am hopping to finally get Ruki into this.


	6. noTiCe mE?

chapt 6/?

pairings: AoixReita MiyavixReita KaixMiyavi

syn: Tell me, has that special someone even noticed your feelings towards them lately?

comments: urgh, one, more, to go. i have a rare case of a headache but i feel i am on a role. i have managed to update all of my fics so far today. hope this makes u guys happy. the out come of your replies will make my headache worth it. i feel so tired...

* * *

mmmmrgh, the head hurts...

"Ow!"

"Hold still."

"Ouch! That really hurts!"

"I know, but please hold still. Just for alitte longer."

"FUCK! How much longer!?"

"Well maybe if you held still it wont be much longer.."

"Ow, ow, ow! DONT TOUCH ME!"

"See what I had to go through..."

"Ok, if you dont hold still then your going to have to go to a doctor."

"NO! No doctors!"

"Then hold fucking still!"

"It's harder than it looks AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Quick hold him down I almost got it!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Damn he has some lungs."

"You holding him still?"

"Yeah, I got him."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Alllmooosstt... Got it!"

Reita stepped away from Miyavi and watched him slid to the floor. Kai was still holding onto his leg and slid down with him dropping the bloody tweesers along with the bullet.

Reita stepped from between them and started picking things up not caring if Miyavi was silently crying and holding his now gushing leg.

Blood was pooling around him since Kai had to pick at the scab and make the wound bigger to get the bullet out.

Kai quickly crawled over to Miyavi bitting his bottom lip as the blood pooled around Miyavi's legs and grabbed for the towel that was still slightly wrapped around Miyavi's lower half to dry the wound as much as he can.

He then held it in place to try to stop the bleeding making Miyavi hiss.

"I'm sorry, but we have to stop the bleeding..." Kai explained watching the pain on Miyavi's face.

From behind them Reita found the bloody bullet and put it up to his face to examine it.

It wasn't very big, but it was in pretty deep...

Reita shook his head and popped the bullet into a bowel full of a clear liquid then found the tweesers and did the same with those as well.

He picked up some of the fallen things then looked over to Kai who was peeling away the bloody towel and reaching for the rag that was used to wash Miyavi to clean away the blood that was on Miyavi's leg.

Reita sighed and stood up leaving the bathroom.

Kai looked behind him seeing Reita leave then went back down to Miyavi's wound and started to place a clean part over the wound.

After a minute Reita came back with a box and placed it by Kai and dropped some clothes on the toilet seat.

When he saw Kia's confused look he knelt by him and took Miyavi's leg and gently peeled the towel away.

"... He needs stitches."

Kai nodded. "Yes, I knew that, but, I cant... I dont know how."

Reita looked up to Kai who just looked away. "Ruki never taught me that."

Reita sighed and gingerly turned Miyavi's leg in his hands then started digging into the box pulling out a needle and string.

"Put this needle in that bowl over there along with this string. I want in clean before I stick him with it."

Kai nodded and did as he was told while Reita looked down to Miyavi's leg the up to him face.

Miyavi had his eyes shut, sweat was slowly falling down his neck, and his face was scrunched in pain.

Now that Reita had a good look of Miyavi he noticed he really did look so much like Aoi, all the way down to the lip ring. Well, Miyav's was different but still. They even had a lip ring in the same place.

This slightly scarred Reita.

Did he fall for Aoi, just because he looked so much like Miyavi?

Or was it something els?

Miyavi did look different in some places. Like his hair. It was much longer than what Reita remembered it.

His face looked older... He looked slightly stronger and he had a few new tattoos on his body.

Reita remembered when Miyavi first got some of them.

Something new was a few of the new piercings Miyavi had gotten. Like he got his nose pierced.

Reita had to pull his attention away from Miyavi as Kai came back holding onto the bowel that the tweesers and other things were in.

Reita looked into the bowel seeing it wasn't clear anymore but pink and carefully pulled the needle and string out.

He went back to Miyavi's thigh and started to stitch him up.

Miyavi flinched slightly but held still.

Once Reita was done he stood up letting Kai do the rest of the patching up and walked from the bathroom into the kitchen seeing it was late.

The sun was starting to set.

He sighed. Were they really in there for that long? Who knew surgery could take that long, and it was just a bullet too.

Reita looked down to the shake pack and banana still on the ground and picked them up.

He opened the pack and poured it into a tall glass then got some milk and poured it on top and stirred it up with a spoon.

As he sat down Kai came in helping a limping Miyavi.

Reita motioned for Miyavi to sit on the couch. Kai nodded and turned from the kitchen to the front room where he set Miyavi onto the couch.

Miyavi sat down obediently not even watching as Kai turned on the tv for him then walked away back into the kitchen where Reita was and sat down across from him.

"... Whats that?" Kai asked wanting to break the silence and pointed to the shake Reita was drinking.

Reita set it down and slid the glass across over to Kai who picked it up taking a sniff then sipping a little.

"Wow, that taste good! Is it like some diet shake?"

Reita shrugged. "Aoi makes me drink it. Its supposed to be with that project thing."

Kai nodded. "I see, do you know what this, project is about?"

Reita shook his head making Kai nod. "I see... Aren't you afraid?"

Reita looked up from his banana to Kai confused. "... Why should I be afraid?"

Kai shrugged. "Well, he is making you take strange pills, and making you drink strange shakes..."

Reita raised an eyebrow to him making Kai blush and look away.

"I, I'm just worried. I mean, if, if some one like, Ruki was telling me to consume things I dont know and not telling me what it is. I'd be asking questions..."

Reita sighed. "I do ask, but he just tells me to be patient then, then..."

"Then what?" Kai asked gently taking Reita's hand.

Reita blushed and looked down to his banana and put it down.

"... Nothing."

Kai cocked his head then pulled his hand away and set them onto his lap looking down to the table.

"... What are you going to do about..."

Reita had been dreading this question but knew he had to answer it eventually either to himself or out loud.

"... I honestly dont know Kai." He sighed and started to rub his temples.

"I, I'm not ready, to tell Aoi just yet..."

Reita finished off his shake then quickly went over the table taking Kai's hands in his and looking to his face.

Kai looked to him wide eyed a blush spreading over his face.

"Kai, I am about to ask you something very, very, very important."

Kai continued to look up to him then looked down to their hands then back up to Reita's face.

"Can you please, please, please, take Miyavi from here and over to your old apartment?"

Kai's eyes just got wider and he glanced over to Miyavi's head, then back to their hands, then back to Reita, his blush gone.

"... How come I cant just take him with me to Ruki's?"

"Because." Reita said quickly kneeling down by Kai so he wasn't standing over him.

"If, if Ruki saw Miyavi, I'm afraid what he might do... And, so that Miyavi wont bother you and Ruki."

"... But."

"Please Kai, just for tonight. I promise, just, give me a chance to talk to Aoi... I promise, I'll make it up to you."

Kai sat there bitting his bottom lip trying to think past the feeling of Reita's rough fingers rubbing against his hands.

"... Kai, please."

Reita tried looking to Kai's face.

Kai looked up and opened his moth but was cut off.

"But, be honest. I know how you can be when under pressure. So tell me how you feel for sure. If it's really ok, not just because I want it."

Kai shut his mouth and bit his lip again this time shutting his eyes tight.

"... Kai? Please."

After a minute Kai sighed and relaxed before nodding his head. "Ok, it's alright if he stays. BUT. One night only..."

Reita smiled and stood up hugging Kai tightly.

Kai squeaked and slowly hugged Reita back.

"Thanks Kai, this means alot to me..."

Kai smiled. "I'm glad your happy Reita." Kai said softly then scrunch his nose.

"I know a good way how to make it up to me at the moment..."

Reita pulled away from Kai to see his face. "And hows that?"

Kai smiled. "You can make me a late lunch. I havn't eaten at all and is starved."

Reita smiled and pulled back completely going back to the fridge seeing what was inside.

"... Ah, that shake fills me up for a little while so I'm not hungry, I guess I can try... Yet, I'm not the cook, you are Kai." Reita smiled back to Kai then looked back into the fridge and pulled out the eggs.

Kai giggled. "I taught you how to make omelets."

Reita opened the egg carton frowning when he only saw two eggs.

"..."

Kai walked up to him wanting to see what the problem was seeing the two eggs.

"... Whats wrong Reita?"

"... There is only two eggs."

"So?"

"So what about Miyavi?"

Kai made an 'oh' face then looked over to Miyavi who was still sitting watching tv.

"Well, is he hungry?"

Reita shrugged. "He hasn't eaten anything really except Aoi's burnt omelet..."

Kai looked up to Rieta who rolled his eyes then put the egg carton down then walked over to Miyavi blocking the tv from view.

Miyavi didn't move to notice Reita was there and continued to stare straight ahead.

Reita pierced his lips together then knelt down infront of Miyavi.

"... You want something to eat?"

Miyavi didn't answer so Reita leaned closer and moved a few of Miyavi's bangs making him blink.

"You should have something to eat. You lost alot of blood..."

Miyavi just slowly nodded making Reita sigh and stand up.

"I, need to call Aoi, and tell him to go shopping." Reita sighed picking up the phone and dialing Aoi's number.

"... Hey Aoi, how was work...? Aw, I'm sorry... Yes, I know... Yes I did drink the shake... Uh, huh... Well, we need food so... Yeah, hey... I do not..." Reita smiled.

"Ok, ok, yes I know... So I'll see you later... Yes, thank you... I love you too... Ok, I am just going to order take out then... Yes, Kai is here by the way... Yes thats exactly it I'm afraid... 10: 40? My thats late... Alright see you later. Cya. " His smile got wider before he hung up and he looked over to Kai.

"I, am ordering take out." Kai smiled and clapped lightly. "I love cooking, but I do love a break once in a while... I should call Ruki."

Kai then pulled out his own phone as Reita went to dial the number off the paper from the fridge.

"... Hey Ruki... You still at work...? I see, well, I just wanted to call and tell you that I will be over at Reita's for a while... Um, c, can I tell you something?" Kai glanced over to Reita talking on the phone then to Miyavi still on the couch.

"... N, never mind, I'll just, just tell you when I get home tonight. Promise. Yes... Just wanted to tell you. Ok, See you."

Kai looked up to Reita seeing him smiling and couldn't help smile himself. "Hope you hungry, I ordered enough for when Aoi comes home." Reita scratched the side of his face.

"... I think Aoi needs to eat a little more, he's so slim." He looked over to Miyavi."... Miyavi looked kinda slim too..."

Kai looked over to Miyavi then back to Reita taking his hand and pulling him over to the couch pushing him down then sitting inbetween Miyavi and Reita taking the remote.

"I am in control of the remote." Kai announced waving it around then flipping through channels making Reita roll his eyes.

After about 3 movies and 6 containers of chines later Reita stretched and looked over to Kai seeing him trying to scrape something out from the bottom of a container with some chopsticks then looked over to Miyavi who was falling in and out of sleep.

"Ok Kai... Aoi will be here soon." Reita stood up then smiled down to Kai helping him up.

"Ok, I'll get out of here." Kai then looked down to Miyavi his smile dropping slightly.

"... Miyavi." Kai called softly making Miyavi open his eyes.

Kai knelt down by him still smiling. "I am going to take you over to my old place is that ok?"

Reita looked to Kai for a minute then to Miyavi to see his reaction.

Miyavi was silent but slowly nodded his head yes.

Kai smiled then nodded his head standing up straight. "Are you ready?" Miyavi nodded again then slowly stood up stumbling slightly gripping his leg.

Kai grabbed onto him making sure he wouldn't fall. Reita was at his side as well.

"Are you ok? Take it easy." Kai said steadying Miyavi onto his feet then started to lead him towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Kai smiled back to Reita before walking out the door and bumping into someone.

"Oops, sorry Aoi... AOI!"

Aoi rubbed at his chest. "Oof, nice to see you too Kai." Aoi laughed slightly picking up his bags that he dropped.

Kai nervously looked down the dark open hall way that led down to the stairs down to the parking lot not seeing Miyavi anywhere.

"... Uhh, hey Aoi, did, did you happen to see a tall guy, baggy clothes, long ponytail, a limp...?"

Aoi looked to be thinking then shook his head no setting the food onto the table giving Reita a kiss.

Reita frowned to Kai mouthing 'Miyavi.'

Kai just shrugged showing he didn't know and started back outside. "Uhh, I'll be leaving then, you two." He then made a phone with his hand mouthing to Reita to call him

Reita nodded.

"Ok, see you later Kai!" Aoi called then laughed as Reita picked him up, spinning him around, and sat him onto the counter, kissing him.

"My, my, some one in in a very good mood today." Aoi said wrapping his arms around Reita's neck and kissing him deeply.

"You just make my day like that."

Aoi smiled then laughed as his stomach growled loudly. "Ahhh."

Reita laughed placing his nose against Aoi's. "Aw, someones hungry."

"Hmm, how do you know I'm just not hungry for you?"

Reita smirked slowly trailing his hands up Aoi's shirt making him shiver.

"I'd fill you up any time."

Aoi laughed. "So cheesy."

"Hmm, but you like it when I'm cheesy." Reita smiled kissing Aoi again then pulled away when Aoi's tummy growled even louder making Aoi whine and wrap an arm around his waist trying to cover up the loud grumble.

"But, I dont think your tummy wants to wait." Reita said going back to the bags and going through them.

Aoi just sat there on the counter then sighed when his tummy wouldn't stop complaining as Reita dug through the bags then slid off the counter and wrapped his arms around Reita's neck.

"My tummy is going to have to wait. I'm more horny than hungry."

Reita glanced to him over his shoulder. "Are you sure? Your tummy is quite loud, I can hear it all the way over here."

Aoi blinked. "Seriously?"

Reita nodded going back to the bags. "Seriously. I really think you should eat more Aoi, lately you have been eating only once a day. And dont say your not hungry, because by the sound of it your famished by the end of the day."

Aoi just rolled his eyes then dug into a bag and pulled out some chocolate syrup.

"Why dont we hit two birds with one stone then? Hmm?"

Reita smiled looking to the chocolate syrup then started going through another bag.

"I like it when you go shopping..."

That was something Aoi had learned living with Reita.

He had the attention span of a child at times...

Aoi sexily got some of the chocolate onto his finger then licked it off while Reita found some whipped cream.

He turned around to Aoi smiling and hugged him. Aoi was surprised by the sudden hug but hugged him back.

"Hmm, I love your hugs." Aoi muttered taking in Reita's sent.

Reita smiled then opened the whipped cream and sprayed some onto Aoi's neck then started licking it off.

"Yummy."

Aoi smiled up to him then snatched the whipped cream and putting some onto his finger licking it off.

"It is pretty good huh?"

Reita rolled his eyes taking the chocolate and looking to the label.

"Not the whipped cream silly, I meant you..."

Aoi laughed then winced.

Grrrrrrrrrr...

Aoi blushed and set the whipped cream down trying to cover his face with his hand.

Reita sighed setting the chocolate down and walked over to the take out he bought bringing a box over to Aoi.

"Here."

Aoi looked down to the box. "... But, thats so fatty."

"It'll quiet down your stomach. You got me all excited so hurry up and eat something so that we can move onto dessert."

Aoi smirked and took the box looking inside to find some normal fried rice and sighed getting a fork from the drawer and turning around surprised to see Reita right there.

Reita smiled and took the fork and box of rice getting a scoop and putting it up to Aoi's mouth.

Aoi gave a pout. "I can do it myself..."

Reita just shrugged eating the rice himself. "Fine, be that way."

"Fine, I will." Reita just shrugged again and continued to eat the rice.

"It's really good."

"Thats nice, now let me go, your blocking me." Aoi giggled trying to move from between Reita and the counter.

"I know, I'm not going to let you get through till you eat something."

Aoi looked to him as if he was joking but Reita just hummed taking in another mouthfull.

Aoi felt his mouth water and quickly looked down, but the sharp pain in his stomach made him look up to Reita and stare.

Reita was half way done with the box now humming and licking the fork taking his sweet time.

He stopped when he felt a tug at his shirt and looked to see Aoi opening his mouth expectantly.

Reita smiled and gave Aoi a mouth full of rice watching him chew it a small pout on his face. Reita kissed Aoi's head.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Aoi just tugged on Reita's shirt for another mouthfull.

"Oh? Now your not going to talk to me?" Reita asked pulling the fork away from Aoi before he could take the bite.

Aoi mumbled something but Reita couldn't hear.

"Excuse me, please say that again, I must be going deaf in my right ear."

Aoi looked a little peeved but bit his cheek. "... I am hungry..."

Reita smiled. "How hungry?"

Aoi frowned. "It's this, sharp twisty painful feeling deep down in my gut... Kinda like a wet shoelace that is just getting tighter and tighter till I cant take it any more then gets loose just to knot up again, thats the growl... Tightness, twisting, tighter. It hurts to the point I want to curse, but then it relaxes letting out a loud grumble, just to start up again..."

Aoi's explanation of his stomach trying to digest nothing there...

He always went into, great detail about the most strangest things, it must be all his time he spends as a teacher.

Lucky Reita was used to it by now. Yet sometimes he does forget not to ask Aoi about personal things going on with his body, because, Aoi really wouldn't mind telling everything down to it's very last detail about whats going on.

And, that could really get disturbing on certain days. Or on certain subjects...

Reita frowned. "Thats just, your stomach constricting around nothing but air then relaxing so it can take a break...It means your empty, your hungry Aoi..."

Aoi frowned. "I know what it means! I am a health teacher you know! And your explanations sucks to the core!"

Reita rolled his eyes "Well, thats what you get for not eating that omelet I made you."

Aoi just hummed getting another mouth full of the rice. "It was burnt..."

"So?"

"So I wasn't going to eat it."

Reita laughed. "Your just spoiled thats all."

Aoi swallowed what was in his mouth frowning slightly. "Just shut up and feed me."

"Yes, princes..."

Kai ran down the stairs looking both ways for Miyavi his breath forming in white globs infront if him.

"No, no, no... Miyavi, where are you?" He mumbled to himself swinging around the stairs and going out into the parking lot of the apartment.

It was dark out so he couldn't see much. Lucky for him the parking lot wasn't too full.

He spun around in the middle of the parking like, panic gripping at his chest.

He then sighed seeing Miyavi standing there looking up to the stars and moon.

Kai walked up to him then looked up to the clear sky as well.

"... I remember... Coming out here with Reita, on cold clear nights, just like this."

Miyavi suddenly spoke up making Kai jump slightly.

"... We would sometimes get locked out the house. It would be so cold..."

Miyavi then looked over to Kai smirking slightly. "... We had to make heat ourself while we wait for the land lord to come and let us back in."

Kai looked to him for a minute before he shook his head. "Ahh, come on, I think it's time I took you home."

Kai showed Miyavi to his car and in less than 5 minutes they were on their way to Kai's old apartment.

It still had some of Kai's things inside and the lights and things still worked. Lately he has been staying at Ruki's house.

Lately by like, a few months. About six.

But even thought Kai has been living with Ruki, he still pays his rent every month and the bills.

Ruki would get upset that Kai pretty much lived with him now, but he was waisting his money on his apartment that he doesn't even live in anymore.

Looks like keeping the place payed off.

Once at the apartment Kai opened the door and turned on the light.

"Ok, home sweet home. At least for a few hours... But knowing Reita. It's going to be for a while... He probably has even already forgotten about us..."

Kai said softly looking down and lightly kicked the ground.

He blinked and looked up forcing a smile on his face. "Ah! Look at me, I'm going all pouty, sad over nothing." He turned around and was surprised when he was pushed into the wall.

His eyes went wide as Miyavi pressed their lips together in a tender kiss then pulled away looking up into Kai's face.

"It's not nothing, it wasn't very fair of Reita dropping all his problems onto you for a night."

"It, it's only for, tonight so that he can tell Aoi.."

Miyavi shut him up kissing him again. "No, it's like you said, it might be more than a night..."

He pulled away completely smirking up to Kai seeing the healthy blush spreading over the other's cheeks.

"But I can make this into a night you'll remember for the rest of your life."

Kai's eyes went wide and he tried pushing Miyavi off. "N, no, I cant I'm--"

"Saving yourself, for some one special?" Kai slowly nodded.

"Tell me, has that some one special, even noticed your feelings towards them?"

Kai's gaze dropped but Miyavi forced his chin back up to look at him. "... I noticed how you react when you get a simple touch, or a little hug... You want more than just, simple touches, dont you?"

Kai kept still then tensed as Miyavi placed his hand over Kai's belt.

"You want, relies..."

Kai just swallowed as Miyavi went up to kiss him again. "I will, offer you that relies."

Kai slowly shut his eyes as Miyavi kissed him again.

"... Yes."

* * *

kk i went kinda dead a few times during this. the tv was turned on and for like, three shows i forgot i had a hot laptop on my lap... so yeah, hope its kk. my head ache surprisingly went down. so yeah. yay... thank u. 


	7. hOw 'boUt noW?

chapt 7/?

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi

syn: Oh Kai... What have you done?

comments: for some reason i cannot wait so i give u this next chapter... so hear u go.

* * *

be the brave...and take the rave

Bam

Bam

**Bam**

Aoi groaned and tried to roll over but stopped almost falling.

"Whoa!"

_Bam_

_Bam_

_Bam_

"Arrrgh! Dammit Reita!" Aoi looked around seeing that it was very dark. He craned his neck trying to see in the dark.

Aoi couldn't move his body, and he couldn't see, he couldn't remember what the hell happened the night before.

He looked off to the side seeing all the empty containers of chines and groaned.

He remembered now...

He groaned and tried rolling over but couldn't . He looked down to himself seeing the reason why.

Reita was sprawled over him sleeping like he usually does.

_Bam_

_Bam_

_Bam_

"Reita! Please, open the door!"

Aoi snapped his eyes back open. "... That sounded like Kai..."

Aoi forced his head to turn towards the VCR seeing it was 3:52 in the morning.

"FUCK! Why is this happening EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!?"

Reita gave a snort and woke up quickly almost falling off Aoi.

"... Aoi? What, whats wrong?" He yawned then rubbed his eye smacking his lips.

"I dont know, but, I think Kai is here..." Aoi grunted under Reita and tried rolling onto his stomach.

"Uurhg... I have work in a few hours and I have a tummy ache." Aoi whined from under Reita making Reita glance over to all the empty chines containers then to the empty whipped cream bottle and chocolate syrup.

"... Huh, I wonder why."

Reita just laughed as Aoi groaned and rolled over again almost making Reita fall off the couch.

"Shut up and go open the door Reita. I think Kai is here..."

"Oh really?" Reita looked up then over the couch to the hall towards the front door hearing the banging.

"_Reita, please... Open your door. Please."_

Reita's eyes went wide and he quickly jumped off Aoi making Aoi cry out in pain and roll off the couch with him since they were wrapped in the throw blanket that was over the couch

"Reita! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Aoi screamed trying to get untangled from the blanket as Reita scrambled to do the same.

"It's Kai, I, I think... He sounds like..." Reita wasn't able to answer as he scrambled up to his feet crawling over Aoi who was still tangled on the floor yelling and cursing.

Reita ran to the door as fast as he could.

"_REITA!!!! PLEASE!!!"_ Kai sobbed hitting on the door again.

Reita quickly unlocked the door then swung it open getting tackled down by Kai's body as Kai tumbled in the house crying onto Reita's bare chest.

"K, Kai? Whats wrong? Hey, tell me, whats up, please?"

Kai couldn't stop crying, he was choking on his sobs and hugged onto Reita even tighter.

Reita just rubbed Kai's back and rocked back a forth while Kai continued to cry.

Behind him lights started turning on and Aoi soon walked into view sitting down next to Reita cross legged calmly with a cig and looked down to Kai letting out a puff of smoke.

Reita looked over to Aoi shrugging when Aoi dragged his eyes over to him as if waiting for him to explain himself, his cig sitting lazily between his fingers in his mouth.

Reita looked back down to Kai's shaking body not wanting to look to Aoi's unbelieving stare for much longer.

"... Kai." Reita said after a while still rocking back and forth.

"Kai... Whats wrong... Please tell me."

Kai sniffed and continued to hug onto Reita still crying. "I'm sorry Reita, I'm so sorry..."

Reita frowned hugging Kai tighter then gently kissing the top of his head.

"It's ok, it's ok... You, you dont have to tell us any thing just yet. Kai..." Reita said hugging onto Kai and just rocking back and forth letting Kai just cry.

After about 30min Kai started to stop crying and just had little hiccups here and there.

Aoi finished off his cig digging it into the wood floor and standing up making Reita tense.

"... I, am going to go take, a shower. And get ready for work that starts in about 2 hourssssss." Aoi drew out the s making Reita cringe.

Aoi stood there for a few more seconds before turning on his heel and going down the hall towards their room.

Reita flinched hearing the door slam and sighed.

Aoi was very, very, very angry.

Reita had no clue why, and that was what was bothering him. Aoi, had his ups and downs and could have his angry fits when he wants.

Aoi being angry is really scary. Not to mention very dangerous.

For Reita.

Aoi wont go off and and be rude or show that anything is wrong out in public.

But at home and behind closed doors he can be very violent.

Violent as in throwing things and screaming or breaking things. Aoi really does have a temper.

This is usually the first sighn that he is very pissed.

Reita sighed hearing the shower water running and held Kai closer to his chest.

"I hate it when he goes through his PMsing moods..." Reita looked down to the sleeping Kai and bit his lip slowly standing up to his feet bringing Kai up with him.

He walked over to the couch then made a face.

He will NOT put Kai in a still very fresh mess that he and Aoi made not just a few hours ago.

Reita groaned and started heading towards his and Aoi's room. "Aoi is going to be very, very, very, angry when he sees you on the bed... But, I am going to take that chance, because you seemed really upset over something Kai."

He placed Kai onto the bed and sighed. "... This, had better be good Kai. Aoi is so pissed right now." Reita stood up straight looked down to Kai then frowned moving some of his bangs out his eyes.

Now that Reita was having a good look at Kai's face he noticed how pale the other looked and the tears that were drying on his cheek.

Reita sighed running a hand through his hair. "... Looks like, I'll be skipping work again today." He tucked Kai into his bed then walked from the room into the living room seeing all the empty containers and mess on the couch.

He then looked down to himself seeing chocolate smeared all over his chest and stomach. "... Ah, I must look like a mess." He picked up his shirt that was thrown on the ground pulling it over his head.

He sighed then looked to all the empty containers and bit his bottom lip. "... No wonder Aoi's stomach hurts, I shouldn't have let him eat so much..."

Aoi, really can be such a girl. He is worried about his weight and looks. Yet put chocolate or something fatty in front of him he eats, and eats, and eats, then blames it on you and cries and bitches.

Well, this time it. Was Reita's fault...

But still.

He shouldn't be so angry. It's just a few boxes of chines...

Ok.

Now once Reita looks it's alot of boxes...

So, Aoi has a reason to be pissed this time.

"... Fuck, what did I do?" Reita groaned pulling at his hair. If Aoi is going to be pissed already over this, how can he tell him about Miyavi?

Reita rushed into the kitchen digging through the cabinets. "Ok... Aoi has a stomach ache... So, what do you use for stomach aches? And, he was up all night... Man, Aoi must feel like hell then..."

Aoi always was grumpy when he didn't get alot of sleep.

"So. Head ache... Stomach ache... Heart burn...? He didn't say anything about heart burn... But the food is real greasy so... I dont know. All that and a side of bitchyness!"

Reita growled slamming the cupboard closed and going to the fridge seeing what was inside.

"Ok, ok, ok... Uhh, milk, milk. Where is the milk?" Reita turned around to the table seeing the bags Aoi had bought the other night and started digging through them finding the milk.

He looked to it not very sure if it would still be good since it had been out all night long but opened it and took a sniff.

"... I, I think it not--"

Reita stopped hearing the shower turn off and scrambled to get a glass. He poured the milk into the glass then put it into the microwave.

He then moved to all the food and started to put every thing away into the fridge and cabinets hoping that it was all still good.

He looked to everything and sighed seeing that nothing was left out and smiled turning around only to almost crash into Aoi.

Who looked very, unamused...

Reita swallowed and slowly backed up giving his majesty his space and quickly went over to the microwave and pulled out the glass of now warm milk and got some pills setting it onto the now clean table and tried to smile.

Aoi just watched him unmoving, no emotion on his face then looked down to the glass of milk.

Reita just smiled and watched as Aoi picked up the milk then looked up to Reita before gulping it down leaving the pills on the table.

Aoi set the glass down smacking his lips lightly then looked up to Reita as if waiting for something more.

Reita stood there then moved and hugged Aoi but before he was able to wrap his arms around him Aoi spoke up.

"I saw Kai on my bed."

Reita shut his eyes and slowly backed away from Aoi knowing that he was going to get a scolding.

"... What the hell is going on Reita?" Aoi asked his tone firm and his arms crossed making Reita wince.

"Something is going on and your not telling me. Now, I let you have your little fun, I havn't asked any questions. But now, some one is hurt. So now your going to tell what the fuck is going on Akira!"

Oh yeah, Aoi's pissed. Very pissed.

"Nothi--"

"Tell me the truth!"

Reita jumped slightly at Aoi's tone of voice. "I, w, ell I honestly, dont... I dont know what's going on with Kai but..."

Reita sighed then moved infront of Aoi gently taking him by the shoulders.

"... Look, I, I cant, well I, something, is going on but, but please Aoi... Please dont be angry... I am just, going through things with Kai and my job... Thats all."

Aoi nodded but he obviously wasn't buying it. "Really, tell me, how has work been lately? Tell me, what happened yesterday..."

Reita blinked. "... Uhh, w, well. It's, It's been, fine, and we did, nothing really big, yesterday..." He didn't go to work yesterday.

Aoi shrugged Reita's hands off his shoulders and brushed passed him grabbing his bag.

"A, Aoi?"

"Look." Aoi quickly spun around pointing to Reita's chest.

"You, are in deep shit when I get home you hear me? DEEP SHIT! So I'd stop talking if I where you Reita. Your only making it worse for yourself."

Aoi spun around seeing Kai standing there then sighed and walked over to him touching his cheek.

"Hey. You ok?"

Kai sniffed then nodded his head looking down to the ground. Aoi pulled his chin up to see into his face.

"You sure?"

Kai forced a smile to his lips. "Yeah... I'm fine."

Aoi looked to him a little longer before sighing and giving him a little peck on his forehead before turning away and doing the same to Reita but on the lips.

"Take it easy Kai, you can stay here till you feel better. Just stay off my bed. And you."

Aoi looked to Reita who stood up straight. "You and me, are going to have a talk when I get home, both of you be good and clean the house if your staying..."

With that Aoi turned and left the house closing and locking the door behind him.

Reita sighed and leaned against the table rubbing his face roughly while groaning then look over to Kai who was standing at the kitchen entrance shifting his feet nervously.

"... So tell me, Kai... What is it that made you so, upset?"

Kai swallowed then sniffed quickly shaking his head no making Reita sigh.

"Alright, I wont rush you... But." He sighed then smiled. "You really got me introuble."

Kai looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry."

Reita pushed himself away from the counter walking up to Kai and placing a hand on his shoulder smiling. "Hey, it's alright."

Kai smiled but shrugged Reita's hand off his shoulder and walked around him moving to lean against the table his arms wrapped around himself.

"Hey, are you sure your ok Kai?" Reita asked watching as the other moved to the otherside of the room.

Kai quickly nodded his head.

Reita sighed not believing him. "Do you, want me to make you something to eat?"

Kai wrapped his arms around his stomach and shook his head trying to keep his smile up.

Reita raised an eyebrow to him seeing the motion and smiled. "Huh, yeah, now your being like Aoi. What is up with you guys and food huh?" Reita said walking over to the fridge and pulling out the eggs and setting them on the counter.

"..." Kai's smile fell and he pursed his lips seeing Reita making his omelets anyway and sighed sitting down onto the table.

"... I'm not sure I'll be able to keep it down at the moment." Kai mumbled to himself. Reita didn't hear him and happily started cracking the eggs into a bowel.

"Hey. I havn't heard from Ruki in a few."

Kai's eyes went wide at the mention of Ruki's name. "I think I'll call him later and--"

"NO!"

Reita turned around surprised at Kai's out burst. "... Ok, fine Kai, I wont call Ruki..."

Kai bit his lip and sat back down onto his chair silently playing with the hem of his shirt.

The rest of the time was spent in silence while Reita cooked and Kai was lost in his thoughts.

_What am I going to tell Ruki? What am I going to tell Reita? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_

Kai snapped out of his thoughts as Reita placed a plate infront of him full of a plan omelet.

Reita sat down across from him with a tea pot and a cheese omelet.

Reita praised the food before digging in. Kai watched as Reita ate his food feeling ill just watching.

Kai felt too dirty to eat. He could already tell that he wouldn't be able to keep it down.

"Kai?"

Kai snapped his head up to look to Reita who was looking to him a little worry in his eyes. "You ok? You havn't touched your food yet?"

Kai swallowed then forced a smile and picked up his fork. "I, I'm fine..." He said weakly then looked down to his food feeling his stomach churn.

Kai glanced up to see Reita staring to him then looked back down to his food. He slowly brought some of the egg up to his mouth bitting his bottom lip before forcing the egg into his mouth.

Nothing happened.

Kai relaxed slightly and started to slowly chew the egg. Every thing seemed ok so he swallowed and that was when everything went down.

Kai felt his stomach churn violently and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Kai!?"

Kai shook his head then shot up from his chair rushing to the bathroom in the hall.

Reita sat there his mouth hanging open as he heard Kai retching in the bathroom.

"... Oh my god..."

Reita shot up from his chair racing over to the bathroom and running in to kneel next to Kai as he continued to get sick in the toilet.

"Oh my god Kai, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?"

Reita rubbed Kai's back and moved some of his bangs out his face as he started to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhhh, it's ok. Take a deep breath, it's going to be ok, take your time."

Kai coughed and chocked on his sob trying to breath. "Oh god, Reita. I have to... I have to tell you something." Kai cried gripping his stomach as he got sick again.

"Hey, it's ok, you can tell me later o--"

"I HAD SEX WITH MIYAVI!" Kai yelled out before he got sick again.

Reita's face fell and his hand froze the rubbing motion on Kai's back letting Kai continue to get sick with no comfort.

"... No way."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Reita, I, I didn't, I didn't want this!" Kai choked wiping at his eyes then covering his face as a new wave a sobs racked his body.

Reita just looked to him his eyes wide and slowly pulled his hand away from Kai's back just watching him cry.

"Oh Kai... What have you done?"

* * *

kk when i started this it was in the morning. it is now very late like... 9:45pm. so yeah. i got sucked into the scary hollowen movies LOVE THEM SO MUCH! and couldn't pull away from the tv even on commercails. yet, i did post this really soon so yeah. hope it's kk. i have no clue what i wrote cause i havn't been paying any attention. so i hope it's kk for u though so yeah... cya. 


	8. FigUreD mE oUt?

chapt: 8/?

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi MiyavixKai

syn: No, Aoi's gone, Miyavi's here...

comments: i am bored. so i give u chapter 8 enjoy.

* * *

horro movie, horro moooovviiieee XD

Reita sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he sat in the kitchen his shake infront of him but he hasn't touched it. He wasn't hungry.

Kai was still in the bathroom crying.

Reita had left him needing to clear his head.

Kai had sex with Myavi.

had sex.

with Miyavi.

Kai got laid by Miyavi.

Miyavi fucked Kai...

However many way's Reita ran it through his head it all came out sounding very bad.

Now what was he supposed to do?

How was he going to tell Aoi about Miyavi?

How will this turn out for Kai?

He needed to talk to someone. This had turned out to be too much for Reita alone. He needed a good truthful friend. He needed--

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

"REITA OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Reita smiled and slowly stood up walking to the door.

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

"I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! REITA!!!"

Reita opened the door then quickly dodged Ruki's fist.

Ruki let himself in storming into the house looking passed pissed. "Where is he!? Where's Kai?"

Reita sighed closing the door and locking it then following Ruki into the now clean kitchen.

"Kai! Kai! Where are you!?"

Reita sat down at the table watching as Ruki spun around trying to see if Kai was in the kitchen then stormed into the living room.

"KAI!"

"He's in the bathroom.." Reita said after a while of watching Ruki tear up his once clean living room.

"Then why the fuck did you let me run around yelling making a fool of my self!?" Ruki snarled as he walked to the hall.

Reita laid his head down on the table lightly poking at his drink that he hadn't touched.

He sat there for about 30 minutes before Ruki came walking down the hall then sat down across from him slouching in his chair.

Reita didn't look up to him knowing who it was already.

After about 5 minutes of silence Ruki reached over the table grabbing Reita's shake. "Whats this?"

"... Aoi's shake..." Reita said tiredly without lifting his head up from the table.

"Aoi's? Then why are you drinking it?"

Reita lazily blinked. "... Aoi tells me to drink it. It's for his project he's working on."

"Oh?" Ruki looked down to the drink before lifting it up to his mouth and guzzling it all down.

Reita just blinked again listening as Ruki drunk his lunch.

He smacked his lips once the glass was empty setting the glass back down. "Thats good. Makes you full."

Reita just blinked again making Ruki sigh then slouch back into his chair again.

"... Do you know what this project is that Aoi is making you do?" Ruki asked dully while looking up to the ceiling fan as it slowly turned.

"... Aoi isn't making me do it. I agreed."

"Well... Do you know what it is that he is making you eat?"

Reita slowly shook his head no making Ruki frown. "... So, he could be slowly poisoning you and--"

"He isn't poisoning me Ruki, if he was then I would already be dead, I have been taking these shakes, and eating these pills for about 5 months now..."

"5 months? Huh... Have you noticed any changes with yourself?"

Reita was silent trying to think over the past 5 months that seemed different.

Ruki looked over to him thinking that Reita wasn't going to answer then lazily looked back up to the fan.

"... I get mood swings I noticed that... I am always hungry, unless I take the shake... My stomach, I would feel queezy or pain at night at times unless..."

Ruki raised an eyebrow to him looking interested. "Wait, unless what?"

Reita looked as if he wouldn't answer then sat up and looked down to the empty glass. "... You drunk my shake."

Ruki frowned. "You changed the subject."

Reita frowned. Ruki knew him too well, it could get annoying at times.

"That was my lunch..."

"Thats not healthy."

"What do you mean 'not healthy'?"

"I know what your supposed to be eating for this project. It's supposed to be a shake and some solid food."

Reita frowned. "And how the hell do you know what I'm supposed to eat?"

Ruki stood up grabbing the empty glass then going into the bottom cabinet pulling out another shake pack and tearing it open.

"... Aoi has talked to me about the project." Ruki went into the fridge and pulled out some some of Aoi's soy milk instead of regular milk.

Reita just watched wondering what Ruki was doing.

Ruki stirred up the shake then put it into the microwave, something Reita never did then looked over to Reita smiling. "Expect weekly checkups from me starting tomorrow."

Reita blinked. "Your in on this too?"

Ruki nodded pulling out the warm shake and placing it infront of Reita. "Yep."

"So, you know what this project is?" Ruki nodded sitting down across from Reita once again. "Yep."

"Tell me! Tell me what it is!"

"Eh!?"

"Tell me what this project is about! It's only fair that I know since it is my body getting used."

Ruki looked to him for a long minute before looking down to the table and lightly scratching at the wood. "... I, I cant."

"Why not?" Reita asked looking down to the shake.

"... Because."

"Because, because?"

Ruki looked up to him looking slighlty ashamed. "Because. Aoi told me not to..."

Reita blinked. "And your going to listen to him?"

"Hell yeah I'm going to listen to him! He's my friend! I've known him longer than you. He used to work with me at the hospital."

Reita gave a pout and sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest glaring to the shake.

Ruki looked to Reita as if trying to figure something out then spoke up. "... Reita."

"Hmm?"

"... Do you love Aoi?"

Reita looked up at Ruki from the question. "... Of course Ruki, what made you ask that?"

"... Do you love him with all your heart. Do you plan on staying with him for the rest of your life?"

Reita sat up straight looking to Ruki's hard expression. "... Yes."

"So, you'd die for him?"

Ruki looked to him for a long minute before he smiled. "... Good."

"... Yes." Reita whispered.

"What do you think of kids?"

"EH!?"

"OK! HOWS THAT CAR OF AOI'S HUH!?"

"R, Ruki?"

"Never mind Reita!"

Reita looked to him confused but Ruki just frowned and pointed to the drink "Finish your shake so I can check on you."

Reita looked to him a second longer before lifting up the shake and taking a sip. He never used soy milk, and he never warmed it before. It actually tasted pretty good.

"... It's good."

Ruki frowned. "Of course it's good, I made it..."

Reita rolled his eyes but finished the shake as Ruki watched him closely.

"... So tell me." Reita said after he set the empty cup down then stood up when Ruki started going towards the living room.

"Tell you what?" Ruki asked as he pointed to the couch then grabbed for a bag that he had thrown when running in the house.

Reita laid down onto the couch. "... About, about Kai."

Ruki froze in his movements before continuing and kneeling down infront of the couch the bag next to him. "... He is very upset about something." He said calmly.

Reita blinked watching as Ruki pulled out some instruments then put a stethoscope in his ears. "You mean, he didn't tell you?"

Ruki shook his head no. "Pull up your shirt." Reita did as he was told then tensed feeling the cold metal on his skin.

"It must be pretty big if Kai wont even tell me." Ruki mumbled slowly moving the scope along Reita's belly.

"Thats cold..." Reita breathed out biting his bottom lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Deal with it..." Ruki said in a sickly sweet voice.

Reita gave a pout. "Are you this mean to your patients?"

"No, only you."

Reita just pouted more. "Why?"

"Cause I love ya." Ruki said smiling then stuck his tongue out.

"Your very mean, you know that?"

"Yuppers."

Reita sighed then tried looking to what Ruki was doing. "Oi, lay back down, relax, it's not like I'm cutting you, it's just a stethoscope."

"I know what it is." Reita snapped. "What are you listening for anyway?"

"Anything weird and alien..."

Reita looked worried when Ruki frowned.

"What? Something wrong?"

"No."

Reita looked confused. "Then whats wrong, your making faces and frowning."

"Nothing! My god Rei, whats wrong?" Ruki giggled at Reita's distress.

"Then why--"

"I always make funny faces when I do this. Now shut up and let me do my job."

Reita pouted and bit the inside of his cheek making Ruki roll his eyes. "Ok you big baby here."

Reita blinked when Ruki put the stethoscope in his ears. "... What am I going to do with this?"

Ruki rolled his eyes. "You listen you ding dong!"

Reita frowned. "I know you listen but why would I want to?"

"Cause you keep whining about what I'm hearing so now your going to get all your questions answered." Ruki placed the scope back over Reita's belly.

Reita blinked then frowned, then grimaced making Ruki laugh.

"I dont see anything funny here." Reita said still making a face.

"Well duh, you cant see you own face unless your at a mirror silly."

"I'm making a face?"

Ruki nodded. "Yeah, and it's a pretty funny face too."

"Well, who wouldn't hearing this?" Reita pulled the ear pieces out frowning.

"It's your stomach Reita, not mine."

Reita shook his head. "Dont remind me."

Ruki laughed taking the pear pieces back and sticking them in his own ears. "Dont worry, it's just your belly digesting, you had a soy milk shake. Soy can make your tummy make funny sounds like that."

Reita shook his head. "But, that was strange..."

Ruki shrugged. "You get used to it. Ruki said placing the cold scope on Reita's skin then onto his chest."

"Your heart beat sounds better, trust me." Ruki said smiling making Reita shrug.

"I think it sounds much, much better than that."

Ruki nodded. "I think so too, but a heart beat can be very special, not just a muscle that makes the blood flow through you. But something that shows your alive. You can find comfort in a heart beat."

Reita looked up to Ruki confused. "Oh dont look at me like that. Tell me have you ever listened to a heart beat?"

Reita shook his head no. "I see, then you really should, you should listen to Aoi's heart beat and you'll see what I mean."

Ruki smiled closing his eyes. "You will just be happy that Aoi is alive and well and want to listen forever..."

Ruki wasn't one to be very romantic so listening to this coming from Ruki was scarring Reita. "... Ruki, you ok?"

Ruki opened his eyes and frowned. "Of course I'm ok!"

"Well it's just that... Nothing."

Ruki frowned even more. "No tell me!"

"No."

Ruki gave a pout then looked down to Reita's waist and smirked. "Tell me..."

"No, I-- AH!" Reita suddenly jumped feeling Ruki's fingers on his sides.

"Tell me Reita."

"N, never!" Reita laughed as Ruki tickled him.

"Tell me or I wont stop."

"Ah! S, s, stop!" Reita squirmed and tried rolling off the couch but Ruki was blocking the way.

Ruki rolled his eyes. "Didn't I just say I wont stop till you tell me?"

"Ah!!! Nnnngggrrrraaaahhh! Ok! OK! I, I'll tell, I'll tell!" Reita laughed then gasped for air when Ruki pulled away.

"So tell me." Ruki said after a minute of watching the panting Reita.

"... Tell you what? NO! ok, ok I'll tell for real." Reita laughed when Ruki moved to tickle him again then sat up pulling his shirt down.

"Well?"

"Well, umm... Uh, w, what was it that I was going to say?" Reita asked out loud scratching the back of his head.

Ruki groaned and stood up from his knees infront of the couch. "Reitaaaaaaa!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot!" Reita laughed then stood up as well. "Are you done with your check up?"

Ruki nodded scribling some things down on a clipboard he pulled out of his bag then put it away. "Yep."

"You never answered my question about what you were looking for."

Ruki bit his bottom lip. "... Uh, you, you never answered my question about what makes the pain at night go away."

Reita pouted. "You remembered?"

"Hell yes I remembered!" Ruki laughed then stopped when Kai slowly walked into the kitchen holding onto himself.

"... H, hey." Ruki said softly then walked over to Kai who backed away from him forcing a small smile on his face.

"You feeling any better Kai?" Reita asked walking into the kitchen then leaning against the counter.

"... I, I want to go home... Ruki." Kai finally said after a minute.

Ruki looked over to Reita who shrugged then back over ti Kai and nodded his head a small smile going on his face. "Ok, lets go home Kai."

Kai nodded then slowly headed towards the front door waving good bye to Reita.

Reita waved back then looked over to Ruki as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Your not going to push what happened out of him are you?"

Ruki sighed closing his eyes before opening them and shaking his head no. "... No, that would be mean, and by the looks of it, Kai wont be able to take that."

Reita nodded then showed Ruki to the door seeing it wide open. He walked outside and looked over the railing to the parking lot seeing Kai leaning against Ruki's car.

"... Did, did Kai walk all the way over here?" Ruki asked from beside him.

Reita sighed then nodded. "Looks that way..."

"... He didn't come home last night. He promised that he would. But he didn't." Ruki then turned to look from Kai to Reita who didn't make eye contact.

"Something happened last night. Something bad if Kai wasn't able to come home... And from the looks of it it's scared Kai to the point of avoiding me."

Ruki took a step closer to Reita. "You know what happened... Dont you?"

Reita still didn't make eye contact and continued to look down to Kai waiting against Ruki's car.

"... Dont you Akira." Ruki hissed but Reita still didn't move or answer.

Ruki slowly stepped back seeing that Reita was going to stay silent. "... Fine, but I'm going to find out Reita. And when I do... Whoever did this to Kai... There going to pay for hurting him. And that means if you had anything to do with this... I'm coming to you first."

And with that Ruki left going down the stairs towards his car.

Reita still didn't move and continued to watch as Ruki sped off out the parking lot and down the road out of site. Reita only moved when the phone rang inside.

"Hello?"

//Hey Reita. I see your still at home.//

"Aoi, please, just, just talk to me like your not angry with me."

"Please Aoi, I need to hear a nice voice right now."

//... Reita, whats wrong?//

Reita sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Thank you..."

//Tell me, whats wrong Reita. Is Kai still there?//

"... It's well... Ruki came and picked him up."

//Oh, ok... Is everything ok?//

There was a click making Reita look up but nothing was there so he sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

"No."

//Oh baby, whats wrong? You can tell me.//

"Well, I--"

There was a little thud making Reita stand up from the counter and walk over to the door. He looked around the corner seeing the door closed and turned back into the kitchen only to be pushed against the wall making him drop the phone.

//Reita? Reita? You there? Reita?//

Reita blinked the dizzyness out his eyes since his head hit the wall really hard.

//Reita, Reita your scarring me... Reita!.//

Reita grimaced and looked down to whoever was holding him against the wall then shut his eyes when he felt lips smash against his.

"Uurgh. Miyavi..."

"Heh, I guess I'm getting too predictable for you."

Reita just groaned and slowly lifted a hand to his head. "Uhhg, my head..."

"Aw, you hit your head?"

"Ung, how did, you get here?"

"I walked. Of course." Miyavi gently kissed Reita again making him turn away.

"But, your leg."

"It hurts like a bitch. But that didn't stop me coming here."

//Reita! Reita who's there! REITA!//

Miyavi slowly sunk down to pick up the phone then hit the off button.

"So annoying."

"A, Aoi..."

"No, Aoi's gone, Miyavi's here."

"You, you hurt Kai..."

"Kai? Who's Kai?"

Reita slowly blinked then shook his head. "Kai... The one, who fixed your leg..."

Miyavi looked to be thinking then blinked. "Oh! Kai! Yeah I remember him now. He was so tight."

"Miyavi. What did you do? You weren't supposed to--"

Reita was cut off as Miyavi kissed him. "He needed it... He wanted it. I didn't force him to do anything. It was his idea..."

"But even so, you still went along with it Miyavi." Reita growled.

"I was just helping him Reita, instead of running off he should have been thanking me. He finally figured out who it is he wants..."

Reita frowned.

"I let him call out their name... You wanna know who it was? It was R--"

"Shut up." Reita growled trying to push Miyavi off but Miyavi just came back. "That was mean..."

"Miyavi, you shouldn't be here... You hurt Kai, and could hurt someone els... You hurt me."

Reita looked down bitting his lower lip trying to keep his tears in. "You left without a word... I was so worried, I thought you died."

Miyavi moved some of Reita's bangs and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry."

Reita sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "You left and... And, I went to go find you." His voice started cracking and tears started rolling down his cheek.

"I, I went to your fiends, to get answers and they... They." Reita fell to his knees covering his face while he started crying Miyavi knelt next to him gently rubbing his back. "Shhh, shhh, it's ok."

"NO! It's not ok! They RAPED me Miyavi! They forced me to do things I didn't want then threw me in the river!"

Miyavi moved making Reita lay against his chest as he hugged him and rubbed his back. "... I'm sorry, I had no clue."

"You never came back Miyavi, never came back. I was so scared..."

"Shhh." Miyavi kissed Reita again making him look up to his face. "... I love you, Reita... Will you ever forgive me?"

Reita looked up to his face his eyes wet with tears. "... But, but Aoi--"

"No Reita, I'm not talking about Aoi, I'm talking about us... Do you still love me? Do you forgive me?" Miyavi smiled. "We can start over Reita. Both of us..."

Reita's eyes went slightly wide.

"Please, please Reita... I'm so sorry I had no clue, please."

Reita slowly breathed feeling Miyavi kiss his forehead. "... Yes..."

Miyavi smirked.

"Thank you Reita, thank you so much, you dont know how much this means to me, I really love you, so much." He kissed Reita on the lips tenderly and this time.

Reita kissed him back.

"Miyavi, I love you..."

* * *

kk, there ya go. sorry. i think it came out to a B maybe B- could be somewhat better but yeah... here ya go. 


	9. conneCteD noT

chapt: 9/?

pairings: MiyavixReita AoixReita MiyavixKai

syn: I havn't forgotten all the bad things Ive done to you Reita...

comments: damn, it's been too long. i hate it when i dont reply for so long. i start to forget and it takes me a while to remember and bet back into that 'mood' ya know? even though i go to a military school i am going to get a new piercing called INDUSTRIAL. very cool, going to say it is for religious things so yeah, chapt 9

* * *

PAIN OF THE MOTHER

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

"OPEN THE DOOR REITA!"

Reita groaned and slowly rolled onto his back looking to his clock seeing it was 10:32pm.

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

Aoi is supposed to be back from work by now...

"REITA! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

Shit.

Reita looked over to his side seeing.

Miyavi.

Fuck...

Why was Miyavi in his--

Oh yeah, Reita remembered now...

_BAM_

_BAM_

_"REITA!!!!"_

Reita quickly got out of the bed grabbing for his boxers on the ground then his pants and shirt quickly pulling them on then yanked the blankets off Miyavi waking him up.

"Uhhng, it's fucking cold! What the hell are you doing Akira!?"

Reita froze still clutching the blanket to his chest.

That was what Miyavi called him whenever he was angry or getting ready to hit him. Like some warning.

Doesn't he remember what happened a few hours ago? He apologized and said he loved him.

But now once Reita is looking to Miyavi's angry face, that same fire burning in his eyes 4 years ago Reita is having doubts.

"...M, Miya--"

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

Reita dropped the blanket forgetting about Miyavi for now and ran out the room tripping over things as he made it to the door then swung it open seeing a fuming Aoi.

"Reita what the fuck took you so long to open the damn door!?" Aoi yelled shoving past Reita into the dark apartment then turning on the kitchen lights.

Reita closed the front door and watched as Aoi set his things down onto the kitchen table then turned with his hands on his hips to frown to Reita waiting for his excuse.

"...U, uhh, I was, taking a nap." He said scratching the back of his head.

Aoi looked to him for a long minute before turning around and pulling things out his bag. "... You hung up on me..."

Reita blinked. "I did?"

Aoi didn't look to him and continued to pull things out his bag. "... I was waiting for you to call me back, you never did."

Reita watched him from a distance then rubbed his arm feeling as the air started to get alittle too thick with the tension.

"... I'm sorry."

Aoi finally turned around frowning. "I heard someone els before you hung up Reita, and it wasn't Kai... You told me Ruki came and picked him up, and the voice didn't sound familiar, who was it?"

Reita swallowed knowing who Aoi was talking about. "... U, umm, a friend..."

"Really? And how come I've never met this 'friend?" Aoi asked moving from the table to lean against the fridge.

"...Uhh, h, he is a new friend... Just met him. One of Ruki's friends... Who, came when Ruki came to, take Kai home."

Aoi raised an eyebrow. "... And he stayed while Ruki left?"

Reita stiffly nodded. "Yeah, I, we had so much in common I thought he could stay for a while and talk..."

Aoi looked to Reita for a long, long, long minute making Reita fidget before Aoi turned to stand away from the fridge.

"... Your hiding something Reita, and I dont like it." Aoi said picking up his bag and throwing it onto the couch in the living room before looking back to Reita.

"... Did you drink your shake?"

Reita quickly nodded.

Aoi sighed. "And Ruki? He came over to pick Kai up and called me telling me that he told you."

Reita nodded again.

"So he checked you out?"

Reita just nodded making Aoi sigh again and look to the ground. "... I dont like it when you hide things from me Akira..." He said softly.

Reita felt something grip at his heart and he raced over to Aoi embracing him tightly while kissing his head. "I'm sorry, please dont be angry. It's just, so much is going on at the moment, and. I, I want to protect you Aoi..."

Aoi slowly looked up to Reita then laid his head onto Reita's chest. "... I'm sorry for getting so angry. It's just that when you hide things from me it worries me and I will think that it's me, I know I can be bitchy at times but..."

Reita kissed Aoi's head again. "No, no, no... Well, yes, you can get pretty bitchy at times, but I still love you very much."

Aoi gave a pout and playfully hit Reita's chest. "You weren't supposed to agree." Aoi laughed walking over to the table to get some papers he pulled from his bag. "... It's your business Reita, you dont have to tell me, but I would like it if you did."

Reita bit his lip while Aoi looked up from the papers smiling. "I wanna protect you at times too you know?"

Reita just nodded looking down to the floor.

"...Just, tell me before it gets way out of hand... Promise? Promise and I'll do the same."

Reita looked up to Aoi and slowly nodded his head. "... I promise Aoi, I will tell you eventually, dont worry." He smiled. "I'm a big boy, remember?"

Aoi laughed. "Yes, yes I know, it's just that, sometimes it helps to talk and you know... Yeah."

Reita shook his head walking over to hug Aoi. "Yeah, I will, I will, dont worry. I'm ok, your ok, and all, every thing is just fine."

Aoi nodded then just laid there in Reita's hug enjoying the strong arms around him making him feel safe. After a while Reita pulled away walking to the stove. "How 'bout I make it all up to you and make you a nice yummy dinner."

Aoi's face fell and he quickly started to pick up his papers. "Uh... I, I have alot to do now Reita, I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow huh?" Aoi muttered before leaving the kitchen before Reita could say anything.

Reita looked to him before quickly standing up and chasing after Aoi when there was a scream.

Shit! I forgot about Miyavi!

Reita turned the corner into the hall almost crashing into Aoi who was looking to Miyavi with wide eyes and holding his papers close to his chest.

Reita swallowed watching as neither Miyavi, no Aoi moved. He could swear he could hear his heart beat going faster and louder in the sudden silence, that thick air slowly creeping back.

Miyavi looked down to Aoi with slight surprise while Aoi continued to hug onto his papers as if they would shield him.

After what felt like forever and as if Reita's heart would burst Miyavi slowly moved to give Aoi room to walk through the hall.

Aoi's eyes followed as Miyavi moved but he didn't move himself.

"... Uhh, h, hi..." Miyavi said slowly lightly lifting his hand up to show a little wave.

Another thick and long moment before Reita finally started to push Aoi through the hall towards their room. Aoi at first wouldn't budge but finally Reita was able to push him gently into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Who the hell was that!?" Aoi snapped once the door was closed throwing his papers onto the bed.

"Uh... That, friend I was, telling you about..."

Aoi looked to him long and hard again before sighing and laying onto the bed making Reita wince then grimace.

The bed sheets weren't changed since him and Miyavi...

"Ah! He scarred me..."

Reita forced those thoughts from his mind and sat on the chair on the other side of the room. "W, well... I never said that he left..."

Aoi looked up to him before rolling onto his back and looking up to the ceiling. "... He shouldn't walk through dark halls..."

Reita smiled. "You sure did scream..."

Aoi looked over to Reita frowning. "... I did not scream..."

Reita snickered. "Yes you did."

"No... Well, maybe I did. But it wasn't THAT loud."

"Actually, it was more like a high pitched squeal..."

"I DID NOT SQUEAL!" Aoi said quickly sitting up blushing.

Reita just covered his mouth trying to hold back his laugh. "... Sure... You squealed."

Reita couldn't hold it in any longer as a pillow came flying and hitting him on the shoulder. He sniffed trying to hold back his giggles seeing Aoi pouting with the cutest blush spread over his cheeks. "You wanna sleep on the couch tonight?" Aoi threatened making Reita shake his head and bite his cheek trying not to laugh any more.

"Then stop laughing and drop it." Aoi said with a huff and swung his legs over the side of the bed to get his papers.

Reita just nodded bitting onto his cheek harder.

Aoi looked to him before walking over to their desk and sitting down on a rolling chair. "I need to make a lesion plan for these brats for next week. And I have test and homework to grade, so dont bother me."

Reita slowly nodded his head still holding back his giggles then moved to change the bed sheets and was happy Aoi didn't question him.

He walked out the room slowly closing the door the sheets in his arms then walked into the kitchen and laid them onto the floor and turned around to go into the bathroom and get a basket.

When he got the basket and put the sheets inside he moved for the front door but was stopped.

"I thought he was a girl when I first saw him and he screamed like that..."

Reita sighed and turned to see Miyavi leaning against the kitchen table. "... Going to do laundry I see... Dont you guys have washers?"

Reita nodded. "But it's too much to use washers so we use the public ones... There cheaper."

Miyavi nodded before pushing off the table. "... I'm coming." And that was that. Reita wanted to say something but the thought of leaving Miyavi here alone with Aoi was nerve wracking.

They left the flat and started down the open hall towards the laundry room that was full of lights and was empty.

Reita set his basket down looking around for any sighn of another person.

_'Of course not... It's 11:04 at night. No one is going to be in here.' _

He sighed and started putting the sheets into the wash. Once he got it going he turned and sat ontop of the washer machine to see Miyavi over my the vending machines in the corner of the laundry room.

Witch was just fine with Reita.

Reita needed to think.

So Aoi has now seen Miyavi, thinking it's one of Ruki's friends... Ruki is currently pissed at Reita and is going to start seeing him every week... Kai is traumatized over something and Reita is guessing Miyavi has something to do with it, but Ruki thinks Reita know's and will kill him if he finds out... He will also kill Miyavi for hurting Kai as well as Reita... If Aoi finds out, he will kill Miyavi, then break up with Reita... Then kill him. And Kai will be alone and scared because everyone will either be dead or sent to prison...

Why was everything so fucked up?

Reita sighed then opened his eyes to the blinding light to see another pair of eyes infront of his making him jump back. "Whoa! Weren't you just over there?" He weakly pointed over to the vending machines way on the other side of the room.

Miyavi shrugged. "I was, but now I am over here..." He said simply then closed the space between them, sliding between Reita's legs and hugging around Reita's neck making him freeze.

"...M, Miyavi..."

"Shhh, cant I hug you? It's been so long, and, Ive never hugged you really before."

Reita held still feeling a blush slowly creep onto his face.

Miyavi was right.

They never hugged...

"... I'm sorry."

Reita blinked the buzz of the lights and the quiet and warmth making him go into a sleepy kind of dizzy.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry..."

So Reita had heard right, Miyavi just apologized...

"I havn't forgotten all the bad things Ive done to you Reita... Please, can you hug back?"

Reita hesitated but felt Miyavi's hug tighten and quickly wrapped his arms around Miyavi's waist.

"I'm going to apologize for each and every one."

Reita just listened closely unable to see Miyavi's face because they were hugging.

"... I'm sorry for never hugging you, Akira..."

Reita's eyes went slightly wide before he shut them trying to hold back the tears that started to rack his body.

"I'm so sorry Akira, please forgive me."

Reita couldn't hold it in anymore and let the tears fall down his face as Miyavi just hugged him tighter slowly rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Miyavi whispered and Reita hugged him tighter as well trying to get his tears back under control.

"I, I, I'ts... Ok." He sobbed out knowing he was getting Miyavi's shoulder wet but still couldn't stop.

He had been keeping this all bottled up for such a long time. Miyavi apologizing like this he couldn't hold it in for some reason and he felt his thread go loose without his control and it all slip and fall apart inside unable to keep it together.

Miyavi shushed him his hands still rubbing Reita's back but was now under his shirt.

"It's ok, go ahead and cry... I'm so sorry Ive made you feel this way Akira." Miyavi whispered then pulled away far enough to kiss Reita.

Reita eagerly kissed back.

He so needed this.

When Miyavi wanted to kiss and mean it, his kisses were perfect and tender. So caring and gentle.

Not the same lip bruising kisses he would do when they were younger and getting ready to fuck. These showed he was being careful, like he was showing he really can hold a kitten and not crush it.

So Reita didn't complain when Miyavi pushed him onto his back onto the cold washer machine. He gasped when his skin connected with the cold surface making Miyavi swallow said gasp and take over Reita's mouth making him moan.

Miyavi slowly started trailing his hands down Reita's sides making him shiver then go under his shirt again and slowly started pulling it up.

Reita groaned when he felt the cold metal touch his now bare back his shirt thrown somewhere he didn't care about now.

Miyavi continued to ravish Reita's mouth in sweet kisses as he felt all over his body finding all those old places that made Reita moan out loudest.

He moved his fingers under Reita's navel and slowly started to massage the area making Reita's breath quicken and his pants get tight.

Miyavi finally pulled away letting Reita catch his breath and looked down to the panting and slightly flushed blond underneath him and smirked.

"Your the same old Akira I knew 3 years back..." He mumbled then trailed his hand that wasn't rubbing under Reita's navel up to his ribs and and let his fingers dance over the skin.

Miyavi remembered all Reita's sweet spots by heart. It would seem that they never changed...

He smiled making Reita arch slightly as he pushed and dragged his thumb lower getting into Reita's pants then stopping. "You like that dont you? It feels good?"

Reita just nodded his head and bit his bottom lip as Miyavi did it again making Reita grip onto his pants.

Miyavi smiled then started kissing around Reita's neck and collar, sucking on the skin leaving red marks.

Once he was done he looked down at his work. All the red spots he left on Reita's body would be hard to explain and hard to hide.

He smirked again and bent down to lick over one of the red marks on Reita's neck making Reita moan weakly then grab onto Miyavi's shoulders.

"I, I, need you..."

Miyavi smirked down to him and moved to sit up strait. Reita looked to him through lust filled eyes confused.

Miyavi just continued to smirk down to him before slowly moving to slid off the washer machine but stopped when there was something like a flash.

They looked to the entrance of the laundry room seeing some blond in a wheel chair and a kid with many lip rings and another with red hair.

The one with red hair had a camera phone and was snapping pictures.

Miyavi looked to them then blinked slowly as the boys noticed they were looking to them.

Reita seemed to snap out of it and quickly sat up covering his chest with his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

The three quickly moved the one with the lip rings pushing the blond in the wheel chair. "Hurry up Teruki! They saw us!"

The red head, or Teruki backed away still taking pictures as Reita jumped up from the washer and started marching over to him.

He finally bolted when Reita reached for him missing him by just a few inches. "I got him Miku! Bou! Just wait till Kanon sees the pics I got, he's going to be so mad he missed doing laundry!"

Reita wasn't going to go after them and just turned around storming over to his shirt and pulling it over his head. "Damn kids..." He mumbled while Miyavi just sat onto the washer machine.

"Who are they?" He asked dully.

Reita stormed over to the washer machine yanking the still soapy sheets out then throwing them into his basket. "Some collage punks, thats all..." Reita grumbled then stormed from the laundry room.

Miyavi stumbled to go after him. "Hey! Wait!"

"No! Dont talk to me Miyavi! I'm with Aoi!" Even though Reita said this he left the door open for Miyavi.

When Miyavi saw the door wide open for him he smirked then started to limp inside.

"Not for long Reita... You'll be my bitch again like it or not..."

* * *

kk, there ya go. we disected sheep hearts today.. it was fun and bloody. very tired. so yeah. GOOD NIGHT! 


	10. pusHiNG wHaT LuCk?

chapt: 10/?

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi MiyavixKai

syn: But what we are doing is very dangerous as you know... You almost lost your life Aoi.

comments: KK i couldn't wait and all... so hear ya go. and SHEEP HEARTS ARE AWSOME!!! so yeah. still waiting for the colonel to reply on my INDUSTRIAL piercing. very cool.

* * *

SIR YES SIR!

The next day to Reita's relief was a Sunday... No work, (even though he hasn't gone for the past few days) and his full attention to his Aoi.

"Why the hell do I have to stay!?"

And, maybe Miyavi...

"Please, Miyavi, this is me and Aoi's day, it's been our day for the past 3 years now. Just because you showed up doesn't mean I am going to let you take away what little free time I have with my boyfriend."

Miyavi frowned. "But, why do I have to stay home while you two go out?"

"Because! I am already on thin ice with him and I dont want you there making it even worse for us!" Reita hissed trying to keep his voice down since Aoi was in the bathroom in their room.

"Besides." Reita sighed rubbing his temples. "I managed to get Aoi to agree to let you stay with us."

Miyavi groaned and leaned against the door frame crossing his arms. "But I'm going to be bored! Cant you give me some money or something?"

Reita sighed and started digging in his pocket motioning for Miyavi to come over to him.

Miyavi smiled and sashayed as best he could with his injured leg over to Reita falling into his lap.

"Oof, I'm going to get someone to look at that leg of yours, I dont think it's getting better." Reita grumbled pulling some 20s out his pocket and handed Miyavi $20

"$20? Thats it?" Miyavi whined taking the money and looking it over.

Reita frowned. "Yes, $20 either you take it or leave it. I am also going to find you a job..."

Miyavi frowned then nuzzled Reita's neck making his breath hitch. "Please Akira-chan. May I please have a little more money?"

Reita bit his lip feeling as Miyavi lightly bit his neck making his hold back a moan.

"M, Miya--"

He was cut off as the bathroom door knob started to turn and quickly shoved Miyavi off and out the room as Aoi walked out in nothing but a towel.

"Hey Aoi." Reita greeted blocking the door of Miyavi in case he wanted to see.

Aoi looked up to him then he blinked and quickly walked to the door shutting it pulling Reita in the room.

"Reita! We have guest now. Dont leave the door open!" Aoi hissed then went to the walk in closet to find some clothes and get dressed.

Reita sighed slowly nodding his head then walked away from the door when he heard scratching on the other side.

He went into the closet seeing Aoi pulling up his pants and smirked walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around him kissing his neck.

Aoi gasped then smiled and moved his neck to give him more room. "Hmm, Reita..."

"Yes Aoi?" Reita asked against his skin slowly trailing his hands up Aoi's front.

"... We, we wont be able to get out the house if you keep this up." Aoi moaned rolling his eyes closed. "Your kisses feel so good..."

Reita smiled then moved his hands up to Aoi's shoulders and started to massage them. "I know, you've told me plenty times before."

Aoi groaned rolling his head enjoying the massage. "I so need this..."

Reita frowned feeling how tight Aoi's shoulders were. "Aoi, you need to relax, your too stressed..."

"I know..." Aoi sighed pulling away from Reita to grab a shirt then walked out the closet pulling it on.

Reita leaned against the closet door crossing his arms. "... Aoi."

Aoi looked up after sitting down and puling his socks on.

"... You've lost weight..."

Aoi looked to Reita then back down to his socks pulling them on and standing up. "... Well, do you want a fat boyfriend?"

Reita shook his head. "But, you were never fat before Aoi..."

Aoi started walking to the door but Reita grabbed onto him. "Aoi... Is something wrong? Please tell me."

Aoi sighed then smiled to Reita. "Everything is fine Reita, it's your shirt if you havn't noticed, and you are slightly bigger than me..."

Reita blinked then looked down to the shirt Aoi was wearing then blinked. "... Oh, ok then." He smiled and let go of Aoi walking towards the door.

He walked into the kitchen Aoi following him after a few minutes and started to pull out some tea from the fridge. "Ah, it's time to make more..." Aoi muttered looking down into the pitcher.

Reita smiled and started going into the cabinets finding some pancake mix and pulling it out and setting it down onto the counter where Aoi picked it up and put it away.

Reita gave a pout. "Hey..."

"Sorry Reita, no breakfast today." Aoi smiled apologetically then turned to pour some tea for them.

Reita continued to pout then slowly sat down at the table. "How come no breakfast?"

"Because, you have an apointment with Ruki today and you cant eat anything until the checkup is done."

"...What time is the apointment?"

"Around 10..." Aoi saw the downcast look and the way Reita slouched and walked over to him hugging him.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby, how 'bout I take you out to dinner once this is all over."

Reita nodded still pouting then hugged Aoi back. "It's not fair..."

"I know, I know, it really isn't fair. But it's only once a week you see Ruki so it's ok."

Reita slowly nodded again then pulled away and made a face. "So, what do we do now?"

Aoi smiled and cocked his head to the side. "Hmm, we can go and do some clothes shopping..."

Reita rolled his eyes. "But, with you that can take hours. it's 8:46, lets just go over to this apointment and get it over with..."

Aoi sighed but was smiling. "Yes, lets just go then shall we." He walked into the living room seeing Miyavi there and smiled polightly picking up his bag.

"Hey, I never got your name."

Reita choked stealing some of Aoi's tea while Miyavi just smiled.

"Larry."

Aoi looked to him. "... Larry?"

Reita blinked mouthing the name and walking towards their room.

"Yes, Larry. You got a problem with that?"

Aoi stood up shaking his head. "No, it's just... Different..." Miyavi shrugged looking back to the tv.

Reita walked back into the room while Aoi started walking to the door.

He slapped $20 more into Miyavi's hand then ran out the house with Aoi.

They both went down the open hall down the stairs to the parking lot and into Aoi's sporty blue car and drove off down the road.

At the hospital Reita and Aoi were shown to a special room where Ruki was already waiting with a smile.

"Hey there Aoi, Reita."

Reita blinked surprised at how kind Ruki was being, did that mean Kai didn't tell yet?

Ruki and Aoi hugged then Ruki hugged Reita and told him to sit down.

"So." Ruki began pulling out a clip board.

"Tell me, has there been any changes since our last meeting, yesterday?" Ruki asked not lifting his eyes up from the clip board.

Reita shook his head making Ruki smile. "Great, and, I hope you didn't eat anything..."

Reita shook his head no again frowning.

"Great! So now, I need you to drink a lot of water for me." Ruki said going over to a little fridge and pulling out a water bottle and tossing it to Reita who caught it easily.

Reita looked down to the water bottle confused. "... Why?"

"Oi! Dont question the doctor! That can lead to your death." Ruki scolded then turned to Aoi. "Can I talk to you for a minute Aoi?"

Aoi nodded and stood up walking over to Reita and kissing his head. "If you need me I will be in the next room ok Reita?"

Reita pouted. "I'm no baby."

Aoi smiled. "Yes I know, your a big boy."

Reita rolled his eyes while Aoi and Ruki left the room and opened the water bottle.

"How much water does Ruki want me to drink?"

About 11 water bottles later Reita felt he was ready to burst.

"I, I need to use the restroom."

Ruki wrote something down. "Great! But you cant, now we are going to do the test."

"But, why did I need to drink so much?" Reita whined rocking back and forth.

"Oh hush. Your supposed to drink 8 of those every day, besides, it's good for your skin so stop whining."

Reita whimpered and bounced his knee making Aoi giggle.

"Ok, first, I am going to listen, then we can go down stairs." Ruki said more to Aoi than Reita and pulled out his stethoscope.

"Pull up your shirt please." Ruki said impatiently.

Reita lifted up his shirt shivering at the cold metal on his skin.

"Take a deep breath for me."

Reita did as asked making Ruki nod. "Ok... Every thing sounds ok so far..."

He went lower then nodded again. "Yep." He smiled to Aoi. "Just perfect."

Aoi smiled widely then stood up. "Thats great!"

Ruki pulled the stethoscope away jotting something down on his clip board. "Yep, peachy..."

Aoi smiled down to Reita. "Hear that Reita? Everything sounds fine."

Reita nodded quickly. "Ok, at the moment, I honestly dont care, I just really have to piss."

Aoi rolled his eyes and pulled Reita up. "Come on. You can do it I know, just a few test then you can go use the bathroom."

Reita groaned and quickly walked from the room. "Then lets hurry and get this over with..."

Ruki nodded still writing something down on his clip board then quickly left the room. "Yes, yes, Ive got other things to have to do as well..."

The test went by fine. Reita had a few x rays then some work out to check his strength, he then had an ultra sound as the final test.

Once every thing was done and written down Reita couldn't hold it any more.

"R, Rukiiiii, please! I, I have, to go to, to, the restrooooooommmm!"

"Ok, ok, go pee already." Ruki smirked watching as Reita bolted from the room towards the bathroom.

"So... Every thing looks ok so far?" Aoi asked looking over some xrays.

Ruki sighed sitting down onto a chair with a sigh. "Yep, things are growing nicely, there are no problems, looks like everything is right where it's supposed to be."

Aoi smiled widely. "Good, I, I think it's getting about time to tell him..."

Ruki closed his eyes. "You should tell him when you think it's right... Honestly I think you should have told him before you injected him."

Aoi sighed placing the x rays down onto his lap. "I know... I was, just scared he would say no..."

"You didn't say no when the hospital asked you."

Aoi smiled. "No, I was so happy they asked me..." His smile fell and Ruki sighed patting Aoi's back.

"Hey, it's ok, they found out whats wrong and fixed it. Reita is fine, the same thing isn't going to happen to him..."

Aoi slowly nodded and sniffed. "I, I know, it's just, I didn't want him to say no because I really want one."

Ruki smiled and lightly rubbing circles on Aoi's back. "And thats just fine Aoi... But what we are doing is very dangerous as you know. You almost lost your life."

Aoi just looked down to the x rays forcing his tears back then smiled holding them up to the light. "But Reita, he has a chance. He actually can pull this off."

Ruki looked up to the x rays. "Yes, he is able to do this. But, before you give him the pill... Please talk to him. Really explain to him the dangers of this. Then tell him all the good that he will get from this as well as others in the future."

Aoi nodded making Ruki look to him. "Aoi, look at me. Look at me and promise that you will tell him before you give him the pill. Not, after..."

Aoi looked to him setting down the x ray and slowly nodded his head. "... I promise."

Ruki looked to him for a minute before smiling and nodding. "Good. I'm going to trust you on this Aoi. This is a big deal, it can take Reita's life and he deserves to know. Dont decide on this for him."

Aoi nodded and rubbed at his eyes. "I, I promise Ruki... I'll talk to him."

"Talk to who about what?"

Aoi looked up and smiled seeing Reita walk in rubbing at his face.

"Nothing. Nothing..."

Ruki frowned. "Did you wash your hands?"

Reita nodded sitting down onto the hospital bed. "Of course."

"Good. Now get up."

"What? I just sat down." Reita got up any way and watched as Ruki tore the paper off the hospital bed and put a new sheet on then pointed to the door.

"Now, get out. I still have work until 9 and I dont want people to know I know you."

Aoi smiled hugging Ruki. "Good bye Ruki, have a nice day, tell Kai I said hi."

Ruki hugged back then hugged Reita. "Yeah, yeah, I'll tell him. Now shoo, shoo. Out."

Aoi and Reita left the hospital going back into the car with tired sighs.

"It was a long day huh baby?" Aoi asked setting the envolope with the x rays in the back seat.

Reita nodded. "Yea, and I am starved, lets go out and eat."

Aoi nodded smiling then pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "Where do you want to go?"

"... Some where cheap, but filling..." Reita said after a minute.

Aoi nodded his head. "I feel like something fancy. I know the perfect place!" He said excitedly after a minute turning a corner.

After about ten minutes they made it at a little restraunt with wood flooring and went inside.

Lucky for them it wasn't very crowded so they go seated right away.

"This is a nice choice Aoi." Reita said looking around then picked up his menu.

Aoi smiled. "You really think so?"

Reita nodded. "... I think I am going to get the pasta, what are you going to get Aoi?"

"... Oh, I'll just have some of your pasta."

"Aoi, I'm going to have my pasta..."

"Oh? Your not going to share?"

"No."

Aoi made a face. "Fine, then... I guess I'll have the salad."

Reita nodded setting his menu down then said what he wanted to drink as the waiter walked up as did Aoi.

Once their drinks were brought they said what they wanted to eat and waited silently to the nice music playing.

About 30 minutes later their food came and they started to eat. Reita dug into his pasta while Aoi picked at his salad.

Once Reita was done with his pasta he sat back and looked to see most of Aoi's salad still there.

"... Aoi, aren't you going to eat?"

Aoi blinked as if in a trance then smiled. "... I'm, not really hungry."

Reita bit the inside of his cheek but didn't say anything. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Reita called over a waiter whispering in their ear.

The waiter nodded then walked away Aoi eying them. "... What did you tell him Reita?"

Reita shrugged but was smiling smugly.

Aoi continued to watch him closely but dropped it when nothing was happening.

After about 10 minutes the waiter came back holding a double chocolate devils cake with hot caramel on top making Aoi's mouth drop.

"R, Reita, did you..."

Reita nodded taking a fork and scooping a bite for himself. "You looked down, so I thought this might cheer you up."

Aoi looked back down to the big slice of cake unable to keep his mouth from watering. Reita got another scoop and put it infront of Aoi's mouth.

Aoi took the bite then the fork and started to dig in.

Not too much later Aoi had finished off the whole slice of cake smiling happily back in his chair. Reita laughed.

"You have a bit of cake on your face." Aoi blinked when Reita wiped it off with a napkin for him then smiled.

"Thank you Reita."

Reita shrugged. "No prob. It's getting late, want to leave now?"

Aoi nodded and gave his credit card to the waiter who came back a few minutes later with their check and they left happily.

The drive home was silent except for the music playing from the raidio.

The jocked going up the stairs then kissed at the door before opening it up into their cozy house.

Once the door closed Aoi attacked Reita's mouth in a deep kiss holding onto the envolope.

"Ohh, chocolaty."

Aoi laughed and kissed Reita again. "I think we still have some of that chocolate syrup in the fridge."

Reita looked up to the ceiling thinking then shook his head. "Nope, you ate it all, remember?" He laughed when Aoi hit him.

"I didn't eat it all, you ate some too." Reita smiled leading Aoi into the kitchen their lips connected.

Aoi scrambled to turn on the lights tossing the envolope onto the kitchen table and followed Reita into the living room then pushed him onto the couch going ontop of him and locking their lips together again.

Reita moaned as Aoi rushed to undo his belt then his pants but felt his hands stop and frowned.

"... Aoi"

No answer.

"Aoi..."

Nothing.

"Aoi, please, dont stop."

He finally opened his eyes and looked up to Aoi's face seeing Aoi looking at something els his eyes wide.

Reita forced his head to look up seeing Miyavi and... Some one els.

"... Uh, hello?" Miyavi said looking slightly angry at having his movie disturbed like this.

"... I hope you dont mind. But I have a friend over..."

Aoi seemed to snap out of it and forced a smile pulling Reita to sit up by his collar. "It, it's fine..."

The friend looked over to Reita and Aoi smirking lightly then waved. "Hi..."

Aoi gave a quick smile then pulled Reita off the couch. "You two be good then."

"Shouldn't we be telling that to you?" Miyavi called making Aoi blush and push Reita faster.

They shut the door behind them and Aoi fell onto Reita on the bed.

"Ahhhh! That was so emberracing!"

Reita laughed and ran his fingers through Aoi's hair. "It's ok, they have probably already forgotten about this."

"No they havn't." Aoi whined making Reita sigh.

"Does this mean your out of the mood now?"

He felt Aoi nod against his shoulder and sighed again. "Alright. But I'm telling you, they shouldn't care, it's our house."

"Yes! They shouldn't see us getting ready to have sex like that Reita! There guest! What if it were my parents or something!?"

Reita rolled his eyes but didn't say anything and just let Aoi whine against his shoulder as he let his thoughts wander.

_'I wonder what Miyavi thought when he saw us? Will he leave me alone now that he seen me with Aoi._

_Or._

_Will he hurt Aoi?_'

* * *

ha! ha!, try saying Larry with a japanese accent! kk i have a rare case of a headache, yet they are starting to come up even more. i hope nothing is wrong with me, i dont like headaches... maybe i caught something. good night. 


	11. SeXy cEll phoNE brEAk upS

chapt: 11/?

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi MiyavixReita MiyavixKai KaixRuki

syn: I thank Miyavi for what he did...

comments: ah, the weather kinda cheered me up and all. I also went out to China Town with my friend and her boy friend and she bought me a Piggy Poggy key chain. YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GO PIGGY GO POGGY! kk now thats out, lets begin...

* * *

GO PIGGY GO POGGY!

Aoi groaned sitting into his desk then rubbed at his temples as he batted a paper love note away off his desk.

He was at work, school and it was the last period to lunch. This was his worst class since they were so restless for lunch. He almost never gets to teach anything in this class.

Whoa! Teruki you suck!"

"Eh!? He was coming at me! You really expect me to stay and get malled!?"

"He might have rapped you actually..."

"THATS NOT FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING!"

"Yes it is... These pics... Damn, wish I came and did the laundry with you guys.."

"Ha, ha, thats what you get for trying to put your chores onto Bou, Kannon."

"Shut it Miku..."

There was more laughter and Aoi sighed standing up from his desk mumbling about electronics and getting class started.

He snatched the phone from Teruki who jumped and spun around. "HEY! THATS-- Oh, sensei..."

Aoi waved the phone around. "Whats this?"

"A phone..." Kannon drawled boredly making some kids giggle.

"I can see that... Whats so grate about this phone that has half my classes attention?" Aoi said looking to the screen then his eyes went wide. Teruki quickly started to explain himself.

"Uhh, t, there Kannon's, not mine I swear! Kannon you perv!" Teruki said pointing to the dark haired male who shot up his head. "Thats not true you liar!"

Miku suddenly jumped into the argument but trying to hide his smirk. "Kannon! I am so dissapointed at you! Bringing male porn to the class!"

"Miku! Shut the fuck up! No one was even talking to you so stay out of this, you were looking at them too!"

Miku looked shocked but he was smiling now, obviously enjoying this. "Oh hell no! I am not going to let you blame me on this!"

"Just shut up before I hurt your feelings!"

Miku looked serious and he cocked his head to the side. "Is Miku gonna have to slap a bitch?"

"OH HELL NO! Dont make me get up from here Miku! I promise you wont like it!"

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

By now Miku and Kannon where face to face but Miku was smiling while Kannon was looking pissed. The blond haired girl in the wheel chair, who was a blond haired boy in a wheel chair got between them and had yelled.

Miku and Kannon didn't listen and just squished him in the middle while they continued to yell out mean things to each other.

"DONT MAKE ME GET UP AND SLAP YOU!"

"YOUR ALREADY UP!"

"I'LL BEAT YOU LIKE YOU STOLE SOMETHING!" Kannon threatened pointing his finger to Miku's chest.

"I ALREADY STOLE YOUR SKATE BOARD BUT NOTHING HAPPENED!" Miku nagged making his eyes go cross.

"...MY SKATE BOARD!!!! YOU BITCH!"

"YOUR MOMMA!"

Kids giggled and snickered as the two continued to bicker and poor Bou was stuck in the middle of it.

"Sensei! PLEASE STOP THIS!" Bou cried and tried to get a view of Aoi behind him when there was no answer.

Some kids turned to see what was wrong with their teacher since there was no answer.

Aoi stood there with the camera his eyes wide and his body shaking as he continued to scroll through the pictures.

"..."

Teruki slowly walked over to Aoi. "... Sensei?"

Aoi suddenly collasped onto his legs shaking and covering his face with his hands.

Kannon and Miku finally stopped looking to Aoi then rushed over to him along with a few other kids.

"Whats wrong Sensei? We'll put the phone away, is that it? Is it Kannon and Miku arguing?" Teruki asked softly patting Aoi's shoulders then quickly stepped back when Aoi wailed loudly.

The kids looked around nervously not knowing what to do, never seeing their sensei like this before.

Miku slowly knelt infront of Aoi but didn't touch him. "... I, I'm sorry, I started the arguing up, I will stop..."

Teruki but his lip nodding. "Actually, I did, I, It's my camera, I took the pictures..."

Aoi gasped between his sobs his face still covered. "..."

Teruki put his ear closer to Aoi's head trying to hear better. "... What? I'm sorry what did you say?"

"... When did, you take these..." Aoi said slowly lifting his head from his hands.

Teruki bit his lip seeing as black tears ran down Aoi's face since he was wearing some make up.

"... A, a few days ago..."

Aoi suddenly shot up from the floor and started for his desk picking things up and jamming them in his bag his face empty of any emotion.

The kids stayed back and watched shifting and fidgeting around not knowing what to do.

When Aoi sharply turned around slinging his back over they jumped. "You." He pointed to Bou. "Your incharge. You." He pointed to Teruki. "I'm taking your phone."

He started for the door. "And all of you WILL LISTEN TO BOU!" The way how his voice was made the kids jump and shiver.

Once Aoi left Miku hit Teruki over the head. "Look what you did Teruki! You made the hottest teacher on campus cry!"

"OW! How would I know he would cry! And he's not the hottest! There are some other hot teachers here."

Kannon sat down folding his hands under his chin and closing his eyes all traces of anger gone. "Yeah... Like that Gackt guy."

Miku made a face. "No way! Well, he is hot... But he's creepy, he just might rape Teruki..."

"What!? Why me!? Why not Kannon He's the perv!"

"Are you trying to start something Teruki? I'd stop before your feelings get hurt.

"Is that a threat?" Teruki growled towering over Kannon who was sitting down.

"Did it sound like one?"

"Hell yes it sounded like one!"

"You better get the fuck out my face Teruki before I go off on your ass!" Kannon yelled standing up from his chair.

Miku suddenly butted in next to Teruki. "Dont worry Teruki, when some one gets on your nerves, all what you have to say is, 'Is Teruki gonna have to slap a bitch!?"

Teruki pushed the laughing Miku away. "Get out of this Miku! Your breath stinks!"

Miku stopped laughing. "Uh-uh baby, thats not my breath, thats just your upper lip."

"MIKU! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Kannon yelled slamming his fist onto the table.

"Make me, I heard that you and that Gackt guy has hit it off more than once in the janitors closet."

There were Ohhhh from the kids around and looked to see what Kannon's response would be seeing him turn a bright red that wasn't from embarracment.

"FUCK YOU MIKU!"

"Sorry baby, I'm straight..."

"Why was I left in charge?" Bou whined shaking his head then rolled over to try and stop the fight.

Aoi sped down the road in his car roughly wiping tears from his now red eyes. He glanced down to the bright red phone next to him then gripped his steering wheel and looked back to the road.

"...Reita, why?"

Reita breathed in a happy sigh then let it out and looked to the painting on the wall.

He was finally back at work in the famous picture gallery. Just walking in he felt the ancient magic and wisdom coming from the old paintings and splashing onto him letting his body absorb their greatness.

He was greeted with polite hellos and welcome backs from fellow co workers.

He got confronted with the boss and got a little scolding for missing so much work but it was ok just as long as he at least called.

So Reita was happy, he was even more happy to see Kai there standing near the water fountain.

Reita walked over to get a drink then looked to Kai.

Kai looked to him then crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Reita noticed the crossing of the arms was more of a protective barrier thing than a relaxing pose.

"... Kai--"

"I havn't told him... Ruki I mean..."

Reita smiled. "I kinda noticed..." He shifted slightly before rubbing his arm then looked back to Kai.

"... Kai, we cant keep going like this."

Kai looked up to Reita his eyes seemed less cheery and he had some bags under his eyes making Reita wince on the inside.

"We, we cant keep putting this off over our shoulder like this... He, he really hurt you, didn't he?"

Kai looked to Reita before shutting his eyes trying to keep his tears in and sniffed.

Reita quickly looked around making sure no one was looking and blocked Kai from view with his body.

"Kai, it's ok to talk... This, this is my fault, so please, tell me what I can do to help you... Talk to me Kai."

Kai rubbed at his eyes and sniffed again then shook his head. "He, he didn't hurt me..."

Reita blinked. "... What?"

"He, it's more he took something from me..."

"Well, that can be painful..."

Kai shrugged then used his shirt to wipe his nose.

"Can you tell me what he took?"

"... My virginity... I was saving it for someone els." Kai hiccuped wiping his face with his sleeves.

Reita blinked not knowing that Kai was a virgin all this time. "... W, who were you saving it for?" He asked softly.

"... Ruki."

Reita blinked again then whispered. "... You, liked Ruki?"

Kai nodded quickly then covered Reita's mouth with his wet sleeve. "Please dont tell! I'll tell when I'm ready."

Reita nodded and Kai slowly pulled his hand away. "I, I am, slightly, happy... Of what Miyavi did... I found out who I, truly loved... I really do love Ruki, but I wasn't sure and was trying to tell my self no to the point even I believed it."

He sniffed then smiled lightly. "But, what Miyavi did, showed me that I really did love Ruki... But, now I feel so bad for what I did and why I didn't just go on with what I thought and new."

Reita didn't say anything and watched as Kai smiled.

"I thank Miyavi for what he did."

"... Kai--"

Reita was cut off from what he was about to say his hands about to grasp smiling Kai's shoulders when his name was called.

"AKIRA!!!!"

Reita and Kai turned to look to the the front door. "... That sounded like Aoi."

They stood there for a few seconds longer before bolting for the front door of the building.

When Reita ran out into the front of the gallery he saw Aoi getting blocked by security.

One look at his tear streaked face and red eyes Reita ran leaving Kai behind the wrestle the security off.

Kai along with some employers and people all watched as Reita pulled the security away yelling that he knew Aoi.

Once the security cleared Reita rushed over to Aoi. "Aoi are you ok? Baby whats wrong? Why are--"

_SLAP_

Reita stood there stunned, his head thrown to the side as he felt the sting of Aoi's hands.

He slowly looked back to Aoi then felt his cheek. "... A, Aoi?"

"YOU BITCH!"

That hurt Reita. He could feel Aoi's words piercing deep into his heart. "Aoi, what--"

"YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME AKIRA!" Aoi shook his head more tears falling down his cheeks. "I thought you loved me..."

"I, I do love you Aoi."

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Aoi screamed throwing the cell phone at Reita who stumbled to catch it. He looked to Aoi confused. "... Whats this?"

"Look to the pictures Akira, and while you do I hope you think about how much you really fucked up."

Aoi started fiddling with his finger then pulled off the silver ring and threw it at Reita's feet.

"... It's over Akira." Aoi whispered more tears falling down his cheeks as he looked to Reita then turned and started back for the door.

"I'll come and get my things from the flat later. Dont try calling me..."

Reita looked there stunned his eyes wide not believing what just happened. He then looked down to the ring and slowly picked it up and felt his throat go tight.

This was the ring he bought Aoi 2 years ago. Since they couldn't get married it was like an oath to stay together, their own little private marriage.

"... Aoi..."

He looked back to the phone and frowned going to the pictures. He saw some pics of kids at some club then a dog, some guitars. Towards the end he almost dropped the phone seeing pictures of him and Miyavi on the washer machine.

"Reita what happened? Is Aoi ok?" Kai asked from Reita's side then looked to the pictures on the camera and gasped covering his mouth.

"... Rei--"

"I need to go."

Kai looked up Reita still covering his mouth with his hands. "I, I need to clear all this up and explain, I am not hiding this any more." His voice was tight as he kept his voice from cracking.

"... But I cant do this alone." Reita looked down to Kai forcing a small smile on his lips.

Kai looked to him then down to the phone before slowly nodding. "... Ok, I'll come."

"Thank you Kai." Reita sighed then looked to the door. "... But, where would Aoi go?"

Kai sighed then shook his head. "I dont know Reita... You should know though..."

Reita shook his head then looked to the ground before heading for the door.

Kai rushed after him then started for his car since Reita didn't have one.

Kai jumped into the drivers seat while Reita went into the passenger side.

"So, where do we start looking, Reita?" Kai looked over to Reita only to see him crying.

"... Reita..."

"I dont want to loose him... I knew something bad was going to happen..." He gripped the phone tighter. "I'm going to kill those kids." He hissed then shut his eyes trying to keep his tears back.

Kai sighed. "... Would you like to go home Reita?"Reita nodded. "We, we can look there first..."

Kai started the car then backed out the parking lot and out onto the road. "Then, home is where I'll take you..."

* * *

kk, hope this is kk 


	12. coMMinG to GEt yOu

chapt: 12/?

pairings: MiyavixReita MiyavixKai KaixRuki

syn: I'm hear to kill you...

comments: I LOVE SHADOW OF THE COLLOSSIS! sorry, but i do. i know it's just the next day and all but, you love it. i know u do... i honestly did not like how the last chapt went... a low D i'd say. i think the only thing that saved me really was the fight and Aoi breaking up. it was just too short and not very detailed, i want to make it up to u guys so hear...

* * *

i am making this up as i go so bare with me...

"... Aoi, please, you need to eat something."

"..."

"Aoi... Aoi, come on, please...?"

"..."

"... Fine, but, you must promise me you will eat later..."

"..."

"... Please?"

"..."

Ruki sighed again and sat back on the couch running a hand through his hair.

He really was worried.

And that was rare.

The way Aoi came banging on his door then collasping in a heap onto the carpet crying had scarred Ruki.

Yet no matter how much Ruki would ask Aoi wouldn't answer him on what happened.

This was starting to piss Ruki off.

First Kai, and now Aoi. What the fuck was going on?

Whatever it was, Ruki was going to find out. He really didn't like seeing Aoi like this. Aoi was his best friend next to Kai, they went to school together since 2nd grade... Then Aoi moved in 5th grade. In high school Ruki met Kai. In collage Ruki met Aoi again and together they got Kai off his drugs. Then Ruki, and Kai introdused Aoi to Reita who Ruki met in collage as well.

Ruki did not like not knowing what was going on with his friends.

He sighed. "And the sad thing about it is that I think this has something to do with Reita..."

Ruki looked back to the very depressed looking Aoi sitting on his couch gripping onto a hanky then walked into the kitchen.

"... I'll make you something yummy Aoi, my cooking isn't as good as Kai's, but I think if you smelled some home cooking then you might change your mind..."

Ruki went and pulled out the rice cooker then a bag of rice and started to pour some water over the rice when he hear the front door open and close.

He turned around seeing a very sad looking Kai.

"... Kai? Whats wrong?" Ruki looked to the clock on the microwave. "My god! Is that the time!? It's almost past midnight and you just come home Kai?"

Ruki asked sounding like an over worried mother.

Kai blinked and looked to the microwave clock and sighed scratching at his head. "... Uh, well, me and Reita... We... Yeah."

Ruki sighed. ".. Your not going to tell me, are you?"

Kai bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers while looking down to the ground.

"... Fine, dont tell me Kai, not like I care for my friends." Ruki said coldly turning back to the rice. "... I want you to make some good dinner, Aoi is here and he seems very upset about--"

"AOI IS HERE!?"

Ruki turned around surprised to see Kai running from the kitchen into the front room.

"Aoi! Aoi there you are! Reita and I have been looking all over Tokyo for you!" Kai said kneeling in front of the couch to see Aoi.

"..."

"... A, Aoi?"

Aoi didn't respond making Kai sigh and stand up. "... You must be angry... But, there is a reason behind everything Aoi, and... Well, Reita really is a good guy, and... I cant explain the pictures, but, he really wants to talk to you Aoi..."

"What pictures? Why would Aoi be angry at Reita? Whats going on Kai?" Ruki asked from behind Kai making him jump. "... Uh, w, well... You see, Aoi, and Reita, they, they kinda got into a little fight over some pictures and..."

"What kind of pictures Kai?" Ruki questioned crossing his arms over his chest and eying Kai. Kai obviously knew something and was trying not to tell Ruki.

Witch just pissed Ruki off even more.

"I, I'm sorry Ruki, but, but I cant tell you... This is between Aoi and Reita... We cant but in."

"Oh, it's between Aoi, and Reita yet you know every thing. Why am I always the one being left out?"

Kai looked down to the ground fiddling with his shirt. "... R, Ruki... I, I can, tell you something... That is between, just, you and me..."

Ruki looked to Kai uncrossing his arms and frowning. "Well? What is it Kai?"

Kai sniffed and continued to fiddle with his shirt. "... Um, you, you gotta promise... Not to get, too angry..."

Ruki looked to Kai for a long minute before sighing and nodding. "Fine. I promise not, to get angry Kai..."

Kai seemed to hesitate before nodding his head. "... Ok, you, might want to sit down." Kai looked to Aoi then bit his lip. "... A, actually, please, lets go to your room."

Ruki stopped from sitting down then looked to Aoi and nodded moving to go to his room. Kai followed bitting his lower lip and gripping the bottom of his shirt tighter.

This was a very, very, very bad idea...

Reita sadly sighed as he twirled the silver ring in his fingers.

He was at home in his kitchen. Miyavi was still over, his friend was gone when Reita came home.

Reita didn't care though...

Reita glanced to the red cell phone then back to the silver ring in his fingers sniffing.

Aoi, was gone.

He wasn't here...

Even though there was another people in the house it still felt so empty.

And. He really didn't want to be anywhere near Miyavi at the moment.

Reita was so angry with Miyav. He was just afraid to let him know. Miyavi might do something that would just make things worse.

Reita sighed then sat up when he heard the door bell ring but didn't move to answer it.

If it was Kai then he would just use the spare key. It must have been one of Miyavi's freinds.

After about 3 minutes of the door bell ringing nonstop, Miyavi finally got up looking pissed. "What the fuck is your problem Reita? Open the damn door! Hu!"

Reita didn't move at first but slowly stood up and walked to the door opening it and dodging Ruki's fist.

He looked up wide eyed as Ruki shoved him aside then stormed into the house with a shaking Kai behind him.

"Ruki please, it's ok, really, dont be angry!"

"WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS THAT BITCH!?"

Reita slowly stood up from the wall looking confused then looked over to Kai who was grabbing on the back of Ruki's shirt.

"Reita! He, he's going after Miyavi!"

Reita frowned. "You told him!?"

Kai nodded tears falling down his face. "I'm sorry! He wouldn't listen to me! Make him stop Reita!" He cried as Ruki pulled out his grasp and stormed into the kitchen just as Miyavi was storming in.

"What the fuck is all the noise!? I cant fucking hear the tv!"

Ruki stopped and looked to Miyavi his eyes going into slits. "... Are you Miyavi?"

Miyavi seemed to hesitate before standing straight looking Ruki in the eye. "And what if I am?"

Ruki growled charging for Miyavi. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!!!"

Miyavi who was not ready for this was tackled by Ruki. They both went flying into the table breaking it in half. The red cell phone and ring getting lost.

Ruki was the first one up and yanked Miyavi to his feet by the front of his shirt then punched him making him fall back down again.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!! YOU THINK YOU GOT AWAY! BUT YOU CAME BACK! AND NOW YOUR GANNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME BITCH!"

Ruki screamed pulling Miyavi by his hair making him cry out.

Reita and Kai ran in as Ruki was pulling Miyavi up by his hair. Reita ran over to Ruki and started pulling him off Miyavi.

Ruki still had Miyavi's hair in a death grip screaming things that couldn't be understood through his rage.

Kai just stood there crying and gripping his own hair as he watched Ruki continue to pull and yank on a fist full of Miyavi's hair.

Miyavi yelled and screamed trying to hold onto his hair and keep his balance since Reita was hanging onto Ruki and pulling.

Kai covered his eyes when there was a snap.

_RIIIIIIPPPPP_

Miyavi screamed and Reita and Ruki was thrown back onto the ground. Ruki scrambled off Reita and onto his feet walking around the screaming Miyavi who was clutching his head in pain.

Ruki threw the big mess of hair in his hands onto the ground then grabbed a big knife from the kitchen set.

"First, you hurt and abuse Reita, then, you leave him all on his own to be tossed around and rapped by your friends. then you have the nerve of showing your ugly ass again. And then, YOU RAPPED MY KAI!"

Kai ran over to Ruki grabbing his hand with the knife and trying to pull it out his hands. "RUKI PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO!" Ruki tried pulling his wrist back then looked up to see Miyavi coming over to them and shoved Kai away just as Miyavi swung a punch hitting Ruki in the face.

Kai and the knife fell to the floor, the knife skidding towards the front room entrance.

Reita was up and on his feet but wasn't moving, he was just looking to the ground.

"REIAT! STOP THEM!" Kai screamed seeing that Reita was doing nothing.

"... Ruki, is right..." Reita mumbled just barely loud enough for Kai to hear. "Miyavi... Has hurt me so much."

Kai's eyes went wide. "... R, Reita--"

"No Kai! You might not have been so hurt from Miyavi. BUT I HAVE!"

He gripped his chest when Miyavi slammed Ruki into the counter and cabinets then started to punch Ruki in the stomach making him cry out.

"Miyavi took more than just my virginity Kai... He took my love, trust, strength, courage, everything... Even my Aoi." Reita sobbed sinking to the floor and covering his face with his hands.

Kai watched him then whispered. "... So, your not going to do anything? HE'S HURTING RUKI!" Kai screamed then shut his eyes when Miyavi and Ruki fell onto the floor and scrambled to stand up.

Miyavi was the first to get up and raced to grab the knife on the floor but Kai lunged out and grabbed Miyavi's legs making him fall.

Miyavi kicked Kai in the face making him let go and hold his now bleeding nose. He then rushed to stand up Ruki running past him and grabbing for the knife.

Miyavi passed Ruki and ran into the front room jumping over the couch and quickly digging into the cushions.

Ruki ran after him then froze and dropped the knife as Miyavi stood up holding a gun out infront of him.

Kai slowly stumbled to his feet seeing Miyavi with the gun in the next room then quickly ran to the hall leading to the front door and went to the floor and started crawling through the other entrance leading into the front room.

Ruki slowly raised his hands up over his head his lip bleeding and a few bruises on his face.

Miyavi had a cut over his eye and a cut on his nose plus a few bruises as well.

"Who are you and what did you come here fore?" Miyavi questioned his voice raspy from his panting.

Reita ran into the room from the kitchen then stopped when he saw the gun. "... Miyavi."

"Shut it Reita! Put your hand up as well!"

Reita blinked. "... What?"

"You heard me I didn't stutter! Put your fucking hands up Akira!"

"But, but I--"

"I DONT FUCKING TRUST YOU!" Miyavi screamed shaking the gun making Reita quickly put his hands up as well.

"Now, tell me. Why the fuck are you here...?"

Ruki ground his teeth together but answered. "I'm here for revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"For treating my friends like trash!" Ruki snarled.

"And why do you care? I never did anything to you?"

"Because! They are my friends, if you hurt them, then you hurt me..."

"Pssshh, cut the sappy crap and tell my why your really here."

Reita blinked but Ruki kept a straight face.

"Are you the fuzz? Are you hear for some info on drugs? Huh!? Or are you just hear to kill me?"

Ruki barred his teeth like an angry dog. "I'm hear to kill you."

Miyavi frowned cocking the gun. "You bi-- AH!"

He was cut off as Kai stabbed his leg with the knife. Reita and Ruki couldn't see since they were on the other side of the couch and Kai was on the ground.

Miyavi fell onto the ground dropping his gun making it go off into the glass table making it shatter.

Glass went everywhere as Kai started wrestling Miyavi and stabbing him repetedly with the knife.

There was fighting for the knife as Miyavi grabbed for it then hit Kai in the temple.

Kai was stunned for a minute but shook it off and continued to scramble over Miyavi and stab him in the sides.

Miyavi got hold of the knife and slashed Kai's face but Kai didn't stop trying to grab for the knife.

Reita and Ruki rushed around the couch grabbing for Miyavi and pulling him rom under Kai.

Reita pulled away when Miyavi cut his hand then looked up to the door when there was a loud bang.

_"HEY! WHATS GOING ON IN THERE!?"_

"Damn, the neighbors..."

"Where's the gun!?" Ruki yelled kicking Miyavi in the shoulder. Every one froze then quickly tried scrambling to their feet digging through the glass not caring if they got cut up.

Well, Kai cared and quickly pulled away when a large shard of glass got jammed in his hand. He was afraid to pull it out and quickly stood up to get away from Ruki and Miyavi still digging through the glass shards.

Reita ran past Kai to look for the gun as well while Kai ran into the kitchen still holding onto his hand. He heard the loud banging and quickly ran to open the door.

"PLEASE! CALL FOR HELP! GET THE POLICE!"

Kannon, Teruki, Bou, and Miku all stood there looking angry and confused.

Teruki was the first to speak up. "Umm, can you please keep it down? We have exams and all and we really need to--"

Miku butted in looking excited and pushed Teruki out the way. "We heard a gun shot!" He said excitedly.

Kai stepped back when a video camera was suddenly shoved in his face. "Can you please help me and my documentary about world wide pollution and the build up of prisoners?" Kannon asked boredly. "Just tell me you name and if you really give a damn..."

Miku shoved the video camera out the way. "No fair Kannon! I was first!"

"HEY! Thats expensive!"

"DONT YELL AT ME!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I CAN YELL ALL I WANT!"

"OH MY GOSH YOUR BLEEDING!" Bou said covering his mouth his eyes wide.

Kai tried covering his hand better. "Y, yes, I know, please. You must call the police."

"Dont worry, I know how to patch something like that up well." Bou said happily wheeling himself in not seeming to hear what Kai said. Teruki happily followed into the house.

"NO WAIT! PLEASE! Call the police!" Kai panicked going after Bou and Teruki.

"Dont worry, we got it... Miku! Call those police!" Teruki called from the hall and turned Bou into the kitchen area. Kai chased after them.

"... Whatever, this is a big waist of my time anyway." Kannon drawled and turned away from the door.

Miku ran after him. "Hey, hey, let me copy your test tomorrow Kannon!"

"WHAT!? Why cant you copy Teruki? He's the smart one."

"But I wanna copy yours Kannon."

"NO!"

"Why not!" Miku whined already forgetting about calling for the police.

Bou and Teruki strolled into the kitchen not seeming to notice the racket coming from the next room. But they did look to the mess in the kitchen for a second before shaking it off.

"Ok, why dont you show me where you keep the bandages." Bou said reaching for a cabinet but couldn't reach in his wheel chair.

"Let me help you look Bou." Teruki said opening the cabinet and looking inside.

"Ok, you look." Bou turned to see Kai looking nervously to them then to Miyavi, Ruki, and Reita in the other room, still looking for the gun.

"Now, let me see that hand of yours..."

Kai showed him his hand but was going from foot to foot. "P, please, you must leave and call for help." Kai hissed urgently.

"But we just got here." Teruki whined closing the cabinet and looking in another one.

"Yes but... But, look, just leave, please!"

"Hey, it's cool, we just want to help is all." Teruki said going for the opposite hall. "I'm going to look in the bathroom. Kay?"

Bou nodded looking down to Kai's shaking hand. "Alright now, I'm going to need you to hold still while I pull this--"

"I FOUND IT!"

Kai and Bou looked up to see but couldn't see with the couch in the way.

Reita reached for the gun that had slid under the couch but was shoved away by Miyavi who lunged for the gun falling over the glass.

Ruki pulled Miyavi's legs making his front slide over the sharp glass and reach for the gun.

Kai quickly pulled away from Bou who sat there looking surprised and was now holding onto the piece of glass that was logged in Kai's hand. "... Oh."

Reita pushed the couch away making it easier to reach the gun. Miyavi grabbed a hand full of glass and threw it to Ruki's face. Ruki yelled letting go of Miyavi to rub at his eyes.

Miyavi reached for the gun but Reita snatched it up and looked confused obviously not knowing what to do with it.

Miyavi took this as his chance and quickly stood up. "R, Reita. Give me the gun..."

Reita looked to Miyavi like a scared kitten gripping the gun close to his chest. "N, no..."

Miyavi frowned. "Reita, give me the gun, and no one gets hurt..."

"You, you've already hurt, so many people..." Reita whispered.

Kai just stood there on the other side of the fallen couch looking between Miyavi and Reita. "... N, no Reita! Dont give him the gun!"

"Shut up!" Miyavi growled making Kai snap his mouth closed. "Now... Reita, come on, hand me the gun, do you even know how to use one of those?"

Reita swallowed but didn't move to give the gun up.

Miyavi frowned. "Alright... Then shoot me."

Reita blinked. "What?"

"You heard me, shoot me. Isn't that what you do with a gun? You shoot people. Now, you have the gun. So shoot me."

Reita shook his head. "N, no!"

"And why wont you shoot me?" Miyavi smirked. "Is it because you still love me?"

Reita tensed.

"Is it, because you dont want to hurt me?" Miyavi risked a step closer to Reita.

"... Akira?"

"REITA NO!" Kai screamed making Miyavi glare at him.

Bou was watching silently from the kitchen nervously wringing his hands together starting to get the feeling he really shouldn't be hear. "... T, Teruki..." He called weakly not pulling his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

"Come on Akira. Make me happy, give me the gun... Please?"

Reita didn't move.

"Remember I told you? We can start over Reita... I, can be a completely new person... I love you, Akira."

Reita sucked in a sob unable to keep his face straight anymore and shook his head.

"Come on, give me the gun. I promise, not to hurt any one... Akira..."

Reita shut his eyes hot tears spilling down his face and he shakily took his hand out that was holding onto the gun.

"REITA!!!" Kai screamed jumping over the couch and snatching the gun away then pointing it back to Miyavi who had moved to get the gun as well.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Reita screamed reaching for the gun away his face red from the tears as they blurred his vision and made his head foggy.

Kai struggled for control of the gun trying to yank it back from Reita and aim at Miyavi at the same time.

"REITA! LET GO!"

"NO! Your going to hurt him!"

"HE'S GOING TO HURT US REITA!" Kai screamed then pulled the gun as hard as he could from Reita and slipping in the glass.

Everything seemed to go to slow motion as Kai fell gripping onto Reita's shirt to stay up, his finger tightening on the trigger, Miyavi moving to jump out the way.

Bou slowly started to roll himself back in his wheel chair then stopped seeing as Teruki came down hall holding onto a medical bag. "Hey, Bout I found the medical ba--"

_BAM_

"No, not again... BOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"

* * *

this sucked ass, i know. i was going off of nothing and was aiming for long instead of anything els so yea. i know, i know. i give myself a C- for this... Maybe a D, so yea, hope it's at least a little longer for ya. like i said. aiming for long, not detailed or anything els really... and i just suck ass at fighting scenes unless i get them from a video game... then they are ok... so yea, there ya go... 


	13. caGeD TriAL

chapt: 13/?

pairings: MiyavixReita KaixRuki

syn: Oh god, please protect him... Protect our Kai...

comments: going off of nothing once again... i apologize for crappyness, i'm not quite sure how to start this chapt, or whats going to happen... so yeah, enjoy.

* * *

watching 10.5! are u ready for an earthquake?

"Caged..."

"Caged..."

"Caged like the yeller bird with clipped wings."

"..."

"Tell me li'll bird, what is you doin' in a dirty place like this?"

"... I killed someone."

"Ah, I see... Well, birds are beautiful, yet they are killers as well, scavengers."

"..."

"It's goin' to be ok li'll bird, as long as you stay with me..."

"..."

"Birds like you, need to stay in cages. But your too pretty to be here, those wolfs are goin' ta eat you up unless you stay hidden."

"..."

"Come on now, dont be sad, smile for me... Please, let an old racoon see a pretty bird smile."

"..."

"... Ok, your upset, I'll leave ya alone then, if ya need me, I'll be up here, on this top bunk."

"..."

"When ya ready ta talk, talk. I'll listen..."

"..."

"Just... Talk..."

"Talk..."

_4 days ago..._

"My name is Uke Yukata, I am 26 years old, I was born in Tokushima, I work--"

"Stop, thats enough."

Kai went silent while the judge shuffled through some of her papers.

"... Do you know why your here Uke-kun?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me why?"

"I shot a man."

"Yes. How do you plead?"

"... Guilty."

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR!"

"Over ruled. Sit down Joyama Suguru"

Aoi frowned but sat back down next to the lawyer who was looking to the front of the court room like a chess game, never taking his eyes off his client. Kai.

The judge looked back to Kai. "Do you understand the charges?"

"Yes."

"And that you will be waving your right to a trial by pleading guilty?"

"... Yes."

Kai's lawyer sighed sitting up straight. "Your honor, I dont think my client is competent."

"No, I, I understand..." Kai said softly his eyes seeming to go empty.

The judge nodded to Kai and he sat down then looked over to Teruki and Kanon who had yet to say anything then over to Miyavi and Reita who just as well, had yet to say anything.

The judge looked back down to her papers then shuffled them again glancing over to the Jury.

There were a few minutes of silence as the jury talked before someone stood up holding onto a piece of paper.

The judge nodded to Kai. "Rise for the reading of the verdict."

Kai slowly stood up.

The man started reading the paper. "We the jury find the defendant, Uku Yukata... guilty."

Aoi looked about to stand up again while the lawyer covered his face with his hands and roughly dragging them down to his neck.

Reita gripped his seat his eyes going wide. "... No. Kai. Not Kai..."

Miyavi just noisily popped his bright blue gum looking bored and scratched at his head.

Teruki just looked away then down to his lap where Kanon was holding his hand tightly.

The judge nodded then faced to Kai. "Uke Yukata you have been found guilty by a jury of your peers. You will be remanded into custody until the date of your sentence." She then nodded to the jury. "Thank you for your time, you are dismissed."

The jury slowly stood up and started to file out giving Kai nasty glares as they passed by.

"This case is adjourned." She picked up her gabble.

Aoi slowly closed his eyes then started to pick up his papers along with the lawyer.

Reita just rubbed at his temples his face going slightly red from trying to keep from crying.

Kai watched in horror as the gabble hit the wood.

BAM

"I'm dead..."

BAM

"I'm dead..."

BAM

"I'm being sent to prison..."

The judge fixed her glasses shuffling more papers then nodded to the bailiff. "Bailiff you may..."

He nodded walking over to Kai with a pair of hand cuffs and non too gently cuffing Kai then leading him towards the exit.

Every one stopped what they were doing and watched as Kai was led from the court room first and walked down the isle.

Aoi knew this must be emberracing so he looked away and went back to picking up his coat and papers.

Teruki and Kanon continued to watch then slowly started to walk towards the exit behind Kai, then the lawyer.

Reita walked up to the door when Aoi did but stopped. "... Aoi --"

"Dont talk to me right now Akira... I really dont like you at the moment." Aoi said softly not looking up to Reita. Aoi still couldn't believe that Reita was sticking up for Miyavi, not Kai on this.

Reita looked down and let Aoi pass by.

"I hope your happy with Miyavi." Aoi whispered as he passed making Reita stop and look to him.

Reita never told Aoi about Miyavi...

Reita looked back to Miyavi who was just now standing up, stretching and yawning loudly then started over to Reita.

"My ass is numb..."

Reita frowned then turned around and started from the court room Miyavi following him.

Out side Kai had to close his eyes as the bright happy sun beat down on him making him feel even worse.

Why did the sun have to shine so bright today?

As he was being pushed into the car he looked back and saw as Teruki, Kanon, Aoi, his lawer, Reita, and Miyavi all started to file out of the building, walking down the steps to their own cars.

He saw Reita running to catch up with Aoi even calling his name but Aoi ignored him and went into his own car then sped off leaving Reita to stand there dumbly.

Kai wasn't able to see any more as the police helped him into the back of the car then closed the door.

He turned around in his seat trying to look out the back window to see Reita looking to him a sad look on his face.

As the police car started Reita looked away to Miyavi who had walked up behind him then past him towards their rented car.

Kai sighed and sat in his seat then looked down to the cuffs that were already leaving red marks on his sensitive skin.

"You better get comfortable." The police sneered back to Kai a crooked smirk on his face. "It's a 4 hour trip to your new home, and I dont feel like going through all the crap of letting you out and un cuffing you to use the bathroom and blah, blah, blah."

The police man turned around laughing and they sped off down the road.

Not 30 minutes into the ride they stopped at a fast food place. The two policemen walked out the car forgetting about Kai and walked in laughing as if they weren't on the job.

Kai watched them leave and just sat back in his seat letting his thoughts wander.

He was on his way to prison.

Prison.

Jail.

He was never able to tell Ruki how he truly felt.

And that is what made Kai break down crying. He didn't care about the going to prison. He didn't care about loosing his job. He cared about Ruki and how he will never be able to have a normal life with him now.

It broke Kai's heart to think that.

The one who he had always loved for so many years now, was never going to know because of a screw up.

He was finally sure that he really, truly loved Ruki. And this has to happen...

Kai sniffed and wiped at his eyes and looked around at the police car.

This was really happening.

He was truly getting sent to prison.

Him, Kai, Uke Yukata was going to jail for killing a man.

How did this happen?

Why did this happen?

It was a mistake.

He was now regretting ever saying Guilty. How that one word alone sent him to his doom.

Who those three simple hits of the gabble sent him to his doom.

How waking up this morning sent him to his doom.

How Miyavi, and Reita, sent him to his doom.

Reita had protected Miyavi through this. He was by Miyavi's side the whole time.

Not Kia's.

Reita didn't do a thing to help him. It was all Miyavi.

How Miyavi had gotten away with just 84 hours of service was beyond Kai.

Miyavi was the one who pulled out the gun. He was the one who abused Reita, he was the one who got Kai to see how he truly felt for Ruki.

Kai didn't know to be angry, sad, or just stay confused. Was this kinda like getting even for what Miyavi did?

Miyavi got Kai to see who he truly loved.

And Kai took the blame for what happened that night when Miyavi is the one who should be behind bars.

If this wasn't pay back, if this wasn't fair, then what was it?

"God." He half laughed half sobbed running his hand through his hair as best as he could with the hand cuffs.

"The one and only person who I really care about. The one and only person who I really wanted to know, doesn't have a clue for how I truly feel."

He sniffed then looked around the car once again then out side and watched as the two police men were walking back to the car holding onto soda drinks and a bag of food.

They came into the car laughing loudly ignoring Kai and his tears then started the car up and pulled out.

"... I love you, Ruki..."

Aoi sighed as he walked into the quiet house running a hand through his long hair then closing the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen setting his coat and bag onto the table and chair then sat down with his head in his hands.

After a while Ruki timidly walked into the kitchen quietly sitting away from Aoi and looked down to the table. "... So, how did it go?" Ruki asked finally the silence becoming too much.

Aoi sniffed and lifted his head up showing his tear streaked face. "... Kai, is going to jail for 27 years... Since he has a clean record of anything, it's not for life..."

Ruki looked to Aoi with a blank face. "... 27 years." He whispered his brows knitting slightly.

Aoi just nodded wiping at his eyes with his hands but just ended up crying again. "Yes... 27 years."

"... Kai wont survive that... By the time he leaves most of his life will be up. He's not even 27, hes 26!" Ruki slammed the table with his fist angrily. "DAMN! I bet he pleaded guilty didn't he?"

Aoi just nodded wiping at his eyes again.

"FUCK! He probably felt it was all his fault! I knew I should of come!"

"Ruki! You know you cant leave! Your under house arrest, you want to make it worse for yourself." Aoi scolded his puffy red eyes going hard.

Ruki sulked and sat back into his chair. "... No."

Aoi's frown didn't hold up very long and it dropped making him sniff and hide his face with his hands. "Oh Ruki." He wailed. "Ruki, Ruki, Ruki... What has happened?"

Ruki quickly got up and around the table to rub at Aoi's arms. "Shhh, it's alright, it's ok Aoi..."

"NO! It's not! Kai is in prison Ruki! PRISON! Kai doesn't belong in prison and you know it! He wont survive 27 years! He wont!"

Ruki bit his lip knowing what Aoi meant. Kai was not the type of person to be in prison. He would get picked on and harassed. Kai is too innocent for prison.

"... Aoi." Ruki said softly rubbing Aoi's back. "It's times, like these, when all what you can do. Is pick a god, and just prey."

Aoi slowly lifted his head up from the table his mascara staining down his cheeks. "But, I've never really preyed before." Aoi hiccuped. "How do I know one will even listen?"

Ruki just closed his eyes still rubbing onto Aoi's back seeming to fall asleep.

Aoi looked up to him and wiped at his face again. sniffing "... R, Ruki?"

Ruki didn't open his eyes and just took Aoi's hand in his holding onto it tightly then started muttering a prayer softly.

Aoi watched him then his face contorted and more silent tears fell down as he leaned against Ruki, laying his head in his chest and squeezed his hand tighter listening to Ruki's prayer.

"Oh god, please protect him... Protect our Kai..."

* * *

wow, my own throat was getting alittle tight while i wrote this... and it's hard to get me going. i hope this is ok since i know zip about what goes on in the court room... i had to bother my parents and they were less than pleased to be bothered so yeah, i hope it makes sense, and whatever court ppl out there. please dont smash on my court room scene... 


	14. piMpinG reLapSe

chapt: 14/?

characters: ReitaxMiyavi,

syn: I am going to kill the one who killed Bou...

comments: umm, it's been too long. i have no, clue, what is going on... i had something planned, but i dont remember... ha, ha, ha. so not funny... kk give me like, a few for this to work out. so yea, sorry.

* * *

What are we doing here again?

Reita sat down onto his couch sighing out dark smoke watching as it danced and swirled around his head.

He missed his Aoi, he missed Kai, he missed Ruki, he missed his life.

He was back with Miyavi, just like old times. It's only been about 2 weeks since Kai was sent to prison.

Reita would go and try to visit him every day. And he would get sent back home every day without seeing him.

Miyavi was now free. His 84 hours of service was up and he was currently at a friend.

Witch was just fine with Reita...

This gave him alone time to think. He hasn't gone back to work since that day when Aoi came over...

To think.

When Aoi finally is able to come over to see Reita's job.

It's to break up with him...

He jumped when the front door suddenly slammed open and loud laughing was heard.

Reita sighed and stubbed out his cig slowly standing up and stretching.

Miyavi was back... And he had friends.

He was from the safe distance in the kitchen as Miyavi and two others stumbled into the room, a laughing mess.

Reita first noticed Miyavi then his friend.

It was the same friend from the other days when Aoi was still living with him...

The friend noticed Reita and winked to him. "Hey, wheres your cute boy?"

Reita blushed then looked down.

"Dont mind him Yuuki, now come one, tell me more!" Miyavi said excitedly as if a girl at a slumber party.

Yuuki nodded then sat up better on the couch. "Ok, ok, so like. This girl suddenly walked up to me and her knockers where HUGE!!"

"How big Yuuki?" The other friend that Reita had never seen before asked politely cocking his head to the side and smiled lightly.

"They were like, were like... BAM!!!"

Miyavi cracked up rolling back in the couch clapping his hands his mouth wide open as he tried catching his breath.

Yuuki kept his hands out still showing an example of the size while he tried holding in his laugh and keeping a straight face.

The other just giggled behind his hand lightly shaking his head. "Now Yuuki, are you telling the truth?"

Yuuki frowned at the other. "Of course I'm telling the truth Takuya!"

Takyua just continued to look to Yuuki making him grumble and reduce the size. "There ya see? They were more like this..."

Yakuya seemed to be satisfied and nodded his head smiling. "That sounds more believable..."

Yuuki just crossed his hands pouting. "... Whatever."

Miyavi finally stopped laughing and was wiping at the corner of his mouth giggling softly. "Ahhh, so funny. You always lie Yuuki!

He playfully hit Yuuki in the shoulder.

"Hey! I do not... Always lie."

Takuya nodded. "Yeah, he only lies about 6.58 over half of the time..."

Yuujki turned to Takuya since he was sitting in the middle of them both. "Takuya... Shut up..."

Takuya looked slightly offeneded and turned away on the couch from him.

"Hey, hey, hey you guys, come on lets stop and move onto why we came over here." Miyavi grumbled as he started pulling off his backpack and pulled out some syringes and bottles.

Reita's heart jumped seeing the syringes and his eyes went wide and he swallowed as he watched Yuuki expertly moved the things around and pulled things to get ready.

Takuya started fiddling with his belt as Miyavi continued to pull things out his bag.

"Heroin? Come on Yuuki, every one uses heroin." Miyavi grumbled as he continued to pull things out then set them onto the table.

Every clink of metal against the glass made Reita cringe and grip at his shirt as he watched like a kid watching another eat ice cream.

"Shut ut Meevs, I dont plan on staying... I got to go pick up my girls from the club and drop them off at their clients."

Miyavi perked up. "Can I come?" He asked quickly.

Yuuki shook his head no as he tightened Takuya's belt around his arm. "Nope, unless your going to pay like every one els, only Takuya can drive with the girls."

Miyavi shot an evil glare to Takuya who only smiled and shrugged then quickly looked away. "And why is that?" Miyavi growled looking back to Yuuki next to him who was filling a syringe with already prepared heroin.

"Because... Takuya can control himself in the presents of beautiful women." Yuuki said as a matter of fact slowly closing his eyes as he pushed the syringe and felt the drug flow through his body.

Miyavi just continued to pout as Takuya prepared his syringe smiling then handed Miyavi a syringe.

"Whoa there Takuya..." Miyavi said jumping back a little from the syringe.

Takuya frowned. "I didn't use this one."

Miyavi squinted his eyes then snatched the syringe. "We really need to label these things or we will end up with something..." Miyavi mumbled wrapping his arm in a belt.

Yuuki slugishly nodded his head and laid back into the couch closing his eyes as he started going into his high world.

Takuya bristled. "I keep track!"

"Yeah, but mistakes happen Takuya, I dont want to come out of a high with HIV or something all because you were too high to look after your syringes..." Miyavi said pushing the needle into his skin.

"... What, you dont trust me?" Takuya was obviously pissed at this.

"No, I never said that... I just mean... Mistakes happen ya know? I want to have every bit of my life... I dont want it cut off all because my friend was high and gave me his needle."

Takuya shook his head looking up set then quickly stood up making needles and things to topple. "Well, were not friends any more Miyavi! I hope you get it one day!"

Takuya yelled then stormed from the room past Reita and out the door slamming it behind him.

Miyavi just watched him then looked to Reita who quickly looked down to his shoes.

"Dont worry..." Yuuki mumbled by Miyavi. "He's just gone to go throw up. He'll be back, just give him until evening, he'll be back."

"But we'll be gone." Miyavi said standing up quickly and yanking Yuuki's arm to make him stand up as well.

"Huh?"

"Not 'huh' we are leaving as well. There's nothing to do here anyway..."

"Meeves, I cant drive at the moment..." Yuuki sighed leaning against Miyavi for support.

"Dont worry, I'll drive."

"But... You have no license..." Yuuki said looking up from behind his big stunner shades.

Miyavi smiled. "Aw, who uses licenses these days?" Miyavi said pulling Yuuki towards the door not caring to clean up the mess they left on the table.

"I do!" Yuki complained. "If the fuzz pull me over. And I have no license. Then I'm going to prison... Just one more mark and I'm gone..."

"Yuuki! Of all the bad things you do your worried about getting pulled over? Your a pimp for crying out loud!" Miyavi said a hint of laughter behind his words.

"I, I know, but... Yeah."

"Look, I'll be driving, so I will be the one to get introuble if we get pulled over. So there. Now lets go pick up those girls from the club." Miyavi said pushing Yuuki out the door.

"But--"

Reita stood there in the same spot looking to the door that was left wide open and slowly walked over to it and closed it.

He sighed looking down the hall that led to the living room knowing Miyavi would want that mess cleaned up by the time he gets home.

He sighed trying to control his breathing and walked down the hall and into the room seeing the scattered syringes and belt just laying there, waiting.

Waiting for him...

He shook that out of his head and walked over to the table getting ready to grab onto a syringe but his body went up in tingles when he touched it.

He bit onto his bottom lip and slowly let his fingers wrap around the syringe.

Flashes of when he was younger and getting high flashed through his mind and he slowly shut his eyes letting the feeling spread through his body. Remembering the peace he got from Miyavi and the relaxed feeling he got from it.

The rush.

He groaned slowly walking around the couch and picking up the syringe letting the needle tip dance around his arm.

He couldn't take it any more. He had to have that drug in him.

He quickly grabbed the belt tightly wrapping it around his arm until it hurt grabbed for a syringe that was full and ready and stuck it into his arm.

He sighed his eyes rolling back as that old feeling washed over him. He felt the burn of the poison slowly slide up his arms and into his body.

He sighed again then smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned back into the couch letting the drug take over him.

It felt so good. Just like when he was younger...

But only once... He was only going to do this once. After this, no more.

Thats what he kept telling himself before things started to fuzz out and go black.

"... Teruki. What are you doing?" Kanon asked as he watched Teruki shove him aside and barge into his room.

"Teruki... Teruki NO!" Kanon rushed over to Teruki seeing him heading for his closet and yanked him back.

"Let go of me Kanon." Teruki growled trying to pull away from Kanon.

"No! Miku! Help! Teruki is trying to get into the closet!"

Miku popped his head into the room a tooth brush hanging from his mouth and he almost swallowed it seeing Teruki heading for Kanon's closet and rush over to help stop him.

"Teruki! you cant go in there!"

"Let me go! I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Kanon shook his head then threw Teruki onto his bed. "No... I wont let you Teruki." He said quietly then watched as Teruki's face fell and he started crying.

"B, but... Bou." Miku quickly ran to his side and sat on the bed next to him trying to comfort him. "Hey... It's ok, I, I miss him too Teruki..."

"Well obviously not enough!" Teruki screamed pushing Miku off the bed to land at Kanon's feet.

"Hey! We miss him Teruki." Kanon yelled making Teruki and Miku freeze. "... We miss him alot... It's painful, really painful, but we... We are not, going in that closet Teruki..."

Teruki looked down to his lap and Kanon helped Miku up.

"... How, do you think reopening the past will help the future any way Teruki?" Miku asked quietly a sereious look on his face.

Teruki just sniffed and shook his head. "I dont..."

Miku nodded. "Exactly. And thats why. We are not going in that closet... Ever." And with that Miku left leaving Kanon and Teruki alone.

"... Teruki. He's right... Opening the past wont do anything for us in the future except cause us more pain..."

Teruki gripped his pants while Kanon left the room. "... I am going to kill the one who killed Bou... Bou, dont worry. I'll avenge your death. Just wait."

Teruki moved some of his hair from his eyes and looked to the closet with the yellow caution tape covering it.

"... I loved you. So much Bou..." He sniffed and covered his face with his shirt as he cried harder.

"And I was never able to tell you!" He wailed quietly trying to keep his crying undercontrole.

"I love you... So much, my Bou..."

* * *

kk this to me, was boring. and i was rushing to finish it even though, if i finish it... i have nothing to do after this... so why am i in such a rush? hmmm listening to The Pillows... awsome band, they were the ones who started it all for me... yeah, just thought u should know... yeah 


	15. saFe HavEn comEs MiLk

chapt: 15/?

pairings: ReitaxMiyavi

syn: Ruki... Help me, why aren't you here to help me...?

comments: well, it's Thanksgiving. have a happy Thanks Giving... what makes this Thanks Giving even better is that we have made it to the 15th chapt today... whats so great about 15 anyway? oh well, guess it doesn't matter... uhm, it's going to be a little slow so please bare with me so i can remember what the heck i am doing with this story. yes, Happy Thanks Giving...

* * *

HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO YOU!!!

_Creeeeek_

Went the gates as they were thrown open carelessly.

_Stomp_

_Stomp_

_Stomp_

Went the heavy boots on the cold concrete ground.

_Grr_

_Grr_

_Grr_

Went the angry and mean men.

_Brrrring_

_Brrrrring_

_Brrrring_

Went the breakfast bell telling everyone to get up and out or miss out.

But Kai didn't dare to move from his cell. He had never taken step in that dining room for the prisoners and never will.

He prayed that he never will at least.

He got moved from the cell with the old man that promised to protect him yesterday and was waiting for his new cell mate.

This scared Kai for some reason. Even though that guy was strange. Kai really did feel safe with him.

And now that man was on the way other side of the prison with the others.

He really was a nice guy though. Since Kai would never leave his cell, he would bring Kai food and water bottles.

He seemed to understand what Kai was going through.

Yet Kai ignored him.

For the whole two weeks he ignored the man and pretened as if he wasn't there. He would eat the food and drink the water but never say thank you or anything.

And now Kai was feeling guilty.

That man was so nice to him. Yet now he was away from him...

The least Kai could have done was to tell the man how he ended up in jail.

A small thanks could have been good so he wouldn't be feeling so bad now.

But it was too late.

Well. Kai could walk over to the other side of the prison and say thank you... He could also just get up and walk down to the breakfast hall and meet him there.

But he would have to work up the courage to do so... And Kai just didn't have any at the moment.

He felt the others staring at him when he first came. He heard the whispers of danger.

He knew he wasn't safe there.

And not to boast. But he also knew he was probably the ONLY slightly female looking guy there.

And you didn't need to look pretty for something nasty to happen to you here...

"... 27 years... How will I make it. So far it's been two weeks and 4 days. But what about tomorrow? I'm not safe here..."

He went into a tighter ball in the corner of the cell trying to stay in the shadows of the cell not wanting to be seen.

So far non of the prisoners knew he was in that cell...

They might find out later though.

He needed to do something though. He felt so trapped.

He knew Reita has been coming every day... Well, today so far he hasn't come.

Usually after the breakfast bell he gets asked if he wants to talk to a Reita.

Kai didn't want to talk to Reita. He was very, very, angry at him.

He was angry at Reita, and Miyavi... It was Miyavi who was supposed to be here. Not Kai.

Miyavi might have a chance to survive...

Not Kai.

This place was hell on earth.

Kai sniffed and buried his head into his knees when he heard his cell creak open suddenly.

"Uke! Your new cell mate is here!" Came the rusty voice of the police officer then the clinking of keys.

"Oi! Why aren't you down getting breakfast?" The cop asked walking past the new cell mate and into the cell going up to Kai.

When Kai didn't answer he kicked him in the side making him topple onto his side and show his tear streaked face.

The officer laughed then pocked Kai with his club.

"Aww. He's crying... Whats wrong? You miss home? You want to go?" The cop asked with a sickly sweet voice.

Kai sniffed and wiped at him eyes slowly sitting up but the police pushed him back down making him hit his head on the bunk leg.

The officer laughed watching as Kai rubbed the back of his head and grit his teeth. "Did that hurt? It looked like it did... You know what? I'm sorry."

Kai blinked then looked up to the officer who was looking very sorry then quickly stood up. "Here, you should go... You dont need to be here. Just go up to the front of the building and tell them officer Kevin said you can pack your things and leave."

Kai looked to Kevin with wide eyes then slowly started up to his feet watching Kevin closely then started walking around him.

"R, really?"

Kevin nodded still looking very sorry then pointed towards the exit of the cell. "Just tell them I said you could go."

Kai looked to Kevin for a long minute before smiling brightly. "T, thank you! Thank you so much!"

Kai watched as Kevin nodded then he started for the door looking to the new cell mate he was supposed to have keep their head down so he couldn't see their face.

Kai didn't care though. He was free from this place and was so happy.

He had another chance!

Things weren't over!

He didn't have to go to jail anymore!

And the best thing was...

He could tell Ruki how he truly felt without a glass window between them.

That made new tears come to Kai's eyes as he raced for the cell door.

_'I get to tell Ruki I love him! I can start over! We can be together! We--'_

His thoughts were cut off as the air was knocked out of him and his feet knocked from under him.

He hit the ground face first then slid out into the ails of the cells.

"... Ouch."

"HA! HA! He actually fell for it! Ha!"

Kai slowly pushed himself up then tenderly touched his now bruised face and looked back to the police officer then to his cell mate who was smirking his fist still clenched from when he hit Kai in the stomach.

Kevin was laughing to the point tears were falling down his face. "He So fell for it!"

Kai slowly panicked when the realization hit him, and it felt worse when his cell mate hit him.

"... You, you lied, to me..."

"Hell yes I lied!" Kevin slowly walked out the cell then shoved the other cell member who hit Kai back when he tried walking out with him.

Kai quickly scrambled to his feet when he saw Kevin advancing towards him then watched in horror as Kevin shut his cell then locked it with the other still inside.

"Now, Uke-kun... You are out of your little safe heaven." Kevin said darkly locking the cell then turning to smirk to Kai.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Kai looked to Kevin wide eyed then noticed other prisoners poking their heads from cells and walking down the ails to see what was going on.

"You cant go back in your cell till the end of the day. The others want to meet you Uke-kun, dont you want to meet them?"

Kai ran to his cell door pulling on the bars and trying to open them. "NO! Let me back in! Please! Dont lock me out! Open it!"

Kevin hit Kai between the shoulders then continued to beat him when Kai fell onto the ground.

"It's for your own good Uke, you cant stay in that cell forever. All you need is a little push is all. Dont worry, the others don't bite, too hard. Unless, you want it to hurt..." Kevin laughed then walked away leaving the bruised Kai for the other prisoners to have.

"He's all yours boys! You can thank me by being good on my next shift!"

Kai sniffed and slowly started to push himself up flinching when he heard the loud buzz for breakfast to be over and touched at his bruised neck.

He froze when he heard how quiet it was and looked up to see some of the other prisoners smiling.

Not so nice looking smiles...

They looked to each other as if communicating silently to each other before they grabbed at Kai and started dragging him down the ails of cells.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! LET ME GO! PLEASE! LET ME GO!!! DONT TOUCH ME!!! NO, NO! NOOOO PLEASE! I BEG YOU LET ME GO!"

They ignored Kai and continued to drag him by his legs down the ails then towards a cell.

Kai scratched at the floor trying to grab at something, anything. He screamed, shook, kicked, anything to get them to let him go.

They didn't listen. They continued to drag him into a dark cell way down at the end of the ails where non of the guards could really see then forced him onto the bed.

"Please, please let me go... Please." Kai sobbed but the other prisoners just continued to ignore him with nasty looking smiles and grins.

Kai knew he was introuble when a dirty sock was stuffed into his mouth and his flailing arms where suddenly tied down.

Since he couldn't see since it was dark in the cell and his tears where blurring his vision panic gripped at his chest easily.

He continued to scream even though it came out small and muffled from the sock. He fought harder when he felt hands roughly grab his hips to hold him down and his zipper on his orange jump suit started to go down.

'_Ruki, why aren't you here to help me…? Don't you love me too…."_

_Ruki…'_

"Aoi..." Ruki sighed rubbing at his temples.

"Aoi are you drunk?"

Aoi quickly shook his head no his eyes wide. He was obviously lying...

"Aoi, just tell me the truth, are you drunk?"

Aoi shook his head again then leaned foward as he started talking. "No Ruki, what makes you think I'm drunk..."

Ruki stumbled back slightly when Aoi leaned onto him then frowned. "Cause I smell it in your breath and you said you'd be back from picking up milk at 8... It's 11 now Aoi." Ruki said the last part slowly when he saw Aoi look confused.

"Aw, I got milk..." Aoi turned from Ruki then stumbled over to the table picking up the bag then taking out what he bought onto the table.

Ruki picked it up reading the label then sadly looked to Aoi. "... Aoi, this is baby formula..."

Aoi looked down to the baby formula then bit his bottom lip and looked down to the floor. "... Oh."

Ruki set down the formula then went over and hugged Aoi already knowing the other was about to cry. "Hey, it's ok... It's going to be alright Aoi..."

"No it's not! Ruki! I thought it was all going to work out just fine! I thought things were going to be good with Reita! Why did this have to happen!" Aoi wailed hugging onto Ruki tighter then slid to the floor.

Ruki went down with him still hugging onto Aoi tightly. "I, I know Aoi, it didn't work out with Reita... But, but things will get better. I promise."

Ruki didn't know why he was lying to Aoi. Maybe it was because Aoi was drunk and it really wont matter in the morning...

Aoi sniffed and wiped at his eyes then covered his face crying harder. "I, I was, so ready Ruki... I just want one so bad. I have been trying and trying... You know how long it will take to start over? Reita is the only one at the moment who is able to do it! It can take years to do everything all over from scratch. And I cant do it because..."

Ruki shushed Aoi rubbing his back and lightly rocking him back and forth. "I know Aoi, I know... We wont make the same mistakes we did like last time... We, could start over, but like you said that can take years..."

Aoi hugged onto Ruki tighter. "I dont want to wait any longer Ruki... It's killing me."

Ruki bit onto his lip. "... You, really want this. Dont you Aoi...?"

He felt Aoi nod against his chest then sighed. "Then, Aoi... Your going to have to go up to Reita, and tell him... Settle this once and for all with him and talk to him."

Aoi went stiff in Ruki's arms then pulled away from him. "... A, are you saying... Apologize, for something, I didn't do?"

Ruki cocked his head to the side and frowned. "... No, you dont have to-- well, actually..." Ruki sighed scooting over to Aoi and wrapping a arm around his shoulder.

"Look, sometimes, you gotta apologize for things that you didn't do Aoi. Swallow your pride and apologize to get the things that you want. And, we do have a reason to apologize to Reita... We, kinda used his body without his permission. Things could have gone wrong and he could have lost his life and he would of had no clue..."

Aoi looked down to the floor.

"Hey, it really is going to be ok... Just. Talk to him Aoi. We really need to settle this. Not just for you, not just for Reita... But for Kai as well."

Aoi looked up to Ruki new tears in his eyes.

"Just think Aoi, maybe things would have been different if we never first got this idea... Maybe this is God paying us back for breaking the rules of life. We are doing something that no one has ever done of before Aoi... Men already have power, but just think how much power they can get if this gets out..."

Aoi sniffed then wiped at his eyes. "... I, I will... Talk, to Reita."

Ruki smiled. "Thats good Aoi. See, that thinking will get things better..."

Aoi just nodded then sniffed. "... "Ruki..."

"Yeah Aoi?" Ruki looked down to Aoi and lightly rubbed his shoulder.

"... I really miss Reita..."

Ruki looked to Aoi then sighed and leaned them both back against the cabinets. "Yeah, I guess I miss him too."

"And Ruki..."

"Hmm?"

"... I really miss Kai..."

Ruki smiled and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I really miss Kai too."

"... I think he had a thing for you Ruki..."

"Yeah, I did to-- WHAT!?" Ruki looked down to Aoi to see Aoi already asleep and sighed leaning back against the cabinets looking up to the light from the ceiling fan.

"... Sure." He smiled.

"I guess I did too..."

* * *

Whoooooooo! I HAVE NOTHING IMPORTANT TO SAY SO I WONT WAIST YOUR TIME!!!!!! HAPPY THANKS GIVING!!!!!!! XDDDD 


	16. dOwn iPecAc uP piLLs

chapt: 16

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi

syn: Aoi! This isn't funny any more! Tell my your lying! Please tell me your lying and I just might not kill you!...

coments: THIS GOT DELETED SO MANY TIMES!!! I AM SO FUCKING ANGRY!!!!

* * *

RRRRAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHH!!!!

Reita was woken up by soft knocking at...

"4:32 am? Who comes at 4 in the morning?" He groaned hearing the soft knocking and rolled over, pushin himself up and getting a shirt.

He looked over to the other side of the bed seeing it empty and sighed. "So Miyavi never came back... How did I get in here any way?"

He looked around then tried to remember when he got up from the couch to his bed but all what he could remember was sticking the needle into his arm then... Heaven.

He shook his head and started for the front door passing the front room seeing the mess still on the table and bit onto his bottom lip quickly moving to swap the things from the table and into the bag.

"Coming in a minute!" He yelled hoping the person at the door heard then quickly stuffed the bag under the couch and ran over to the door swinging it open.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait... Aoi?"

Aoi stood there his back to the door getting ready to leave. he quickly turned around looking very much like a deer caught in the head lights then shook it away.

"... H, hey there. Reita..."

Reita nodded dumbly then moved so that Aoi could come in. "C, come on in... Aoi."

Aoi stood there for a minute before blinking and quickly walking into the apartment.

Reita followed him into the kitchen once the door was locked watching as Aoi easily found the lights and turned them on.

Aoi crinkled his nose seeing the mess in the kitchen.

The sinks were overflowing with dishes along with the counter tops. The table was full of empty alcohol drinks, there were more empty bottles next to the over flowing trash can.

Aoi slowly stepped into his once clean kitchen noticing the dirt shoe marks on the tile floor.

He cautiously walked to the fridge pulling it open to find it mostly empty except for some pudding and more alcohol.

He sighed closing the fridge and walking over to the table lightly moving empty cups and bottles as he sat down.

Reita had been watching while he chewed on his nails then relaxed slightly when Aoi sat down.

At first, Reita was thinking Aoi had come to take away the rest of his things from the apartment, but if he's sitting down then it's for something els.

Reita quickly rushed over to the table, not bothering with moving things out his way as he sat down away from Aoi.

It went deathly silent...

Reita had things he wanted to say. He wanted to apologize but he didn't know how to start.

He looked back to his hands then to Aoi waiting for the other to speak up. After what seemed like forever Reita finally spoke up but at the same time, so did Aoi.

"Oh... Y, you can. say what you want first Aoi..."

Aoi declined but sighed when Reita shook his head and showed he wasn't going to say anything till Aoi did.

He took a big breath then slowly let it out before starting. "... So, Reita... Have you been drinking the shakes?"

Reita's face fell and he looked down to the table and nodded. He was hoping Aoi was going to say something els... "They are the only things I have left of you..."

Aoi bit onto his bottom lip then quickly reached over the table grabbing Reita's hand making him jump and knock over afew of the bottles on the table.

"That, that wasn't what, I wanted to ask..."

Reita blinked.

"I, I wanted to, to tell you something..."

Reita blinked again waiting.

"I... I, you." Aoi sighed. "... You want to know what this project is about...?"

Reita's eyes went wide and he quickly nodded his head then blinked when Aoi pulled him up from the table and out the kitchen, past the front room, and into there bed room.

Aoi shoved Reita onto the bed then dug into his pocket pulling out a white container and opened it with a soft click.

Reita stayed on the bed looking up to Aoi and watching as Aoi pulled out two little pills and held them out for Reita too see, but it was still hard to see since the lights were off.

"Tell me, witch one do you want Reita..." Aoi said a tiny smile on his lips.

Reita squinted then shook his head. "I, cant see a difference... It's too dark Aoi."

Aoi rolled his eyes the moved his right hand. "This one is white..."

He moved his left hand. "While this one, is purple..."

Reita smiled. "Oh, then I want purple..."

Aoi smile got wider and he started pulling off his coat.

Reita watched still laying on the bed then blinked when Aoi slowly stuck the pill into his own mouth, then slowly slid ontop of Reita's body smirking. "... Aoi?"

"Shhhhh." Aoi placed his finger over Reita's lips then his own as he kissed him tenderly.

Reita's eyes went wide but then he relaxed into the kiss letting Aoi take control and hummed.

"I missed you so much Reita..." Aoi whispered against Reita's lips.

"I--" Reita was cut off as he opened his mouth Aoi pushed the purple pill into his mouth cutting him off. "Swallow it..."

Reita looked up to Aoi for a minute before slowly nodding and swallowing the purple pill.

It was alittle hard since he had no water but was rewarded as Aoi attacked his mouth with his again then started pulling his shirt over his head.

"Reita, I love you... So much."

"I love you too, Aoi."

Ruki quickly threw the knife he was useing to cut at the tracking device on his ankle that kept him locked up in the apartment and stood up smiling then frowned as Aoi walked in with a dreamy look on his face.

"Aoi! You went out drinking again! And without me!"

Aoi blinked and looked to Ruki. "I didn't go out drinking..."

Ruki eyed him and he frowned. "Really, I'm not drunk Ruki..."

Ruki continued to eye him then smiled. "I know."

Aoi blinked and started walking to the kitchen table sitting down and streatching. "Then... Why--"

Ruki followed him and sat across from him. "Never mind that, you mister, have alot of explaining to do."

Aoi looked wide eyed then down to the table... "I know..."

"You didn't go to work today!" Ruki whined.

"... OH MY GOD I TOTALY FORGOT ABOUT THOSE KIDS!"

Ruki nodded then put his hands through his hair imitatting Aoi. "OH MY GOD YOU TOTALY FORGOT ABOUT THOSE KIDS!"

Aoi frowned then shrugged. "Not like they missed me..."

Ruki nodded. "Yeah..." He started digging under the table then pulled up a giant bag and put it ontop of the table. "Not like those brats missed you... Oh look! You got mail!"

Aoi looked wide eyed to the giant bag full of letters and pulled on out opening it. "This is all for me!?"

"It's all for you!" Ruki said happily then pulled out a letter and started reading it. "I already went through it and took out all the candy..."

Aoi rolled his eyes but was smiling and read through the letter he had in his hands then reached in and grabbed another letter.

"They also sent you bentos but I threw them out cause you cant trust others and food." Ruki said flipping through some letters boredly.

Ao nodded. "Good, you really cant trust people... I wouldn't have eaten them anyway..."

Ruki smiled. "Good, cause I ate them all."

Aoi looked up to Ruki frowning. "Ruki! You should know better! Peopel do crazy things!"

"I know! It's crazy what peopel do these days, just to get rid of a teacher!" Ruki said looking very amased then smiled.

"... Fine, but when you get poisoned--"

"If I was poisoned, I wouldn't be letting this stupid ankle bracelet stop me from running down to a hospital." Ruki said nodding. "Besides, nothing bad has happened so far..."

Aoi shook his head. "But Ruki..."

"But nothing! You on the other hand, have alot of explaining to do!"

Aoi looked down to the table. "..."

"Now tell me. Did you. And dont you lie to me cause I know when your lying Aoi! Did you, do as you promised me?"

Aoi's brows furrowed together as he tried thinking what the hell Ruki was saying then quickly sat up when the realization hit him. "... Uh, uh, w, what?"

Ruki frowned. "Dont play dumb with me! Did you, do exactly what you promised me Aoi? Did you?"

Aoi swallowed. "I, I dont understand the question..."

"I dont think so [usensai[/u! You weren't at school, obviously..." Ruki looked down to all the letters then back to Aoi. "And you [uclaim[/u that you weren't at the bar."

"I did not go to the bar! I am not drunk!"

"Then what are you Aoi?"

Aoi opened his mouth to say something but stopped and just pouted looking down to the table.

Ruki rolled his eyes and continued. "So you had to be at either two places... And that is... THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY!" Ruki yelled and pointed an accusing finger to Aoi who just sat there.

"... Yet, the chocolat factory is closed to tours on Tuesday... So the one and only other place you could have gone was Reita's apartment!"

"Our! Apartment!" Aoi corrected frowning.

Ruki just rolled his eyes and sat back down. "Right, right, your guy's house... So THAT means that you were there, but doing what? Whatever it was, you FULFILLED YOUR PROMISE TO ME AOI!?"

Aoi looked crosseyed to the finger in his face then licked his lips. "... Uh, w, what?"

Ruki looked to Aoi as if he were crazy. "... Aoi! How could you do this to me!? Come on man use your head! It's not rocket science! You weren't at work, or the chocolate factory. So that means you were at Reita's hous fufilling that promise!"

Aoi sunk in his seat looking down to the table. "... And, w, what was, that promise, again...?" Aoi, of course... Already knew.

"The promise that you would tell Reita about the project! Hello, we talk about this like... Two days ago..."

Aoi bit onto his bottom lip and sunk deeper into his seat. "... I, I went, to the apartment, today..."

Ruki nodded. "Yes, ok. And what did you do at the apartment?"

"... We talked..."

Ruki nodded again. "... And?"

"... We talked..."

Ruki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got that, know what els did you d--"

"We had sex..."

Ruki smiled. "Thats great Aoi! You two are making up, I knew if you just--!"

Aoi quickly sat up. "RUKI! I GAVE HIM **THE** PILL!"

"And he would... Wait what?" Ruki's smile fell. "What pill...?"

"THE pill Ruki!" Aoi yelled grabbing at his hair.

"... Huh? **The**pill Aoi?"

"YES! **THE** pill!"

Ruki's face paled and he looked slightly panicked. "Wait, was this before or after you two had sex?"

"BEFORE!"

"OH MY FUCKING CLUCKING MOTHERS OF GOD! AOI, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!?" Ruki yelled standing up from the table.

Aoi quickly stood up as well, pulling at his hair and going around in a circle. "I, I dont know..."

"Aoi! This isn't funny any more! Tell me your lying! Please tell me your lying and I just might not kill you."

Aoi looked to Ruki, tears building up in his eyes, his fingers in his mouth as he chewed on his nails.

Ruki slowly sunk back into his chair his face empty of emotion. "... Your not joking, are you...?"

Aoi weakly shook his head no, watching Ruki closely.

There was silence, then Ruki quickly stood up racing out of the kitchen and down the hall. Aoi stood there, shaking and chewing his nails faster as he heard shuffling then cursing before Ruki came storming back shoving something into Aoi's hands.

"Quick, I dont know how long ago you gave it to him, but I think we can still fix this if you leave now."

Aoi blinked confused and was pushed towards the front door holding tightly onto the item that Ruki had shoved into his hand "W, what?"

Ruki forcefully turned Aoi around then snatched his fingers from his mouth and tried fixing up his hair. "Give this to him, just two tea spoons, and he should be fine..."

Aoi blinked and looked down to the bottle in his hand. "Ipecac!? Ruki I--"

"Yes you can Aoi! Your gunna have to! I cant cause I cant leave the house! So your going to have to give it to him!"

Aoi looked back down to the bottle of ipecac in his hands then back up to Ruki.

"But, but it was a long time ago... I, I dont think this will do anything really..."

"Aoi, we have 24 hours to get that pill out of his stomach. We have time..."

Aoi bit onto his lower lip then sniffed. "But, Ruki..."

"NO BUTS! Aoi, we are NOT moving on to the next stage till Reita knows EVERY THING about this project down to the math equations that started it!"

Aoi sniffed and nodded shakily turning around from the door and going down the stairs to the apartment parking lot.

Ruki just watched from the top balcony then sighed and shook his head. "My god Aoi, if this doesn't work then you have officially scerwed Reita over... AOI!" Ruki called down to Aoi in the parking lot making him stop and look up to him.

"PROMISE, PROSMISE, PROMISE, ME, THAT YOU WILL, TELL, REITA, AND YOU WILL, GIVE HIM THAT IPECAC!"

Ruki watched as Aoi seemed to hesitate before quickly nodding and scrambling into his car then driving out the parking lot.

"... He's not going to keep his promise..."

Aoi raced down the street wiping at his eyes then looking down to the bottle of ipecac in the seat next to him then back to the road. "Where did Ruki even get this?"

He shook his head. "Duh, he's a nurse..."

Aoi whined and stopped at a red light looking down to the bottle then back to the light. "Why, why, why did I have to give Reita that pill? I dont know what came over me..."

He sped down the street when the light changed green and sighed. "... I'm sorry Reita..."

Reita, sighed dreamily into his cup of tea his eyes rolling closed. What had happened just a few hours ago was perfect. From the looks of it, Aoi has forigven him...

"Maybe, we can move back together..." He looked over to the clock seeing it was almost ten and sighed again then grimaced and sat up.

"... Uhg, my stomach hasn't been agreeing with me lately." He pouted slightly and looked over to the fridge. "... Food, sounds nasty at the moment..."

He looked down to his tea and forced a sip down then stopped and shook his head when his stomach gurgled angirly at him. "Ok, I wont force it down, maybe I just need to sleep..."

He stood up pouring the tea down the sink then looked back over to the clock. "... Miyavi still isn't back yet."

He bit his lip and looked down to the floor. The thought that Miyavi could be off sleeping with some girl wasn't helping Reita feel better.

"... A shower, that sounds nice." He slowly walked from the kitchen into his room to get some clothes holding onto his stomach.

He pulled out some sweats and underclothes then a t-shirt walking over to his bathroom and setting then down onto the sink. "Uhg... I think I caught alittle stomach bug..."

He opened the medicine cabinet reading the back of the bottles to see witch one he would use. "... Non of them will help with what I'm feeling..."

He sighed placing the pills back then placed his head against the cool mirror. "... I dont, feel so well."

He held onto his stomach tighter then stood up when there was banging on the door and sighed. "That must be Miyavi... God, I dont want to deal with him if I'm ill..."

He slouched over to the door taking him time, even when the banging got harder. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Reita!"

Reita blinked and sped up to open the door surprised to see Aoi. "... Aoi! Whats wrong?"

Aoi was panting and slighlty flushed. He looked Reita over then pushed him into the house closing the door behind him.

Reita stood there confused then smiled to Aoi. "Hey, whats up A--"

He was cut off when Aoi grabbed him and started pushing him towards the kitchen.

"G, go into the front room Reita." Aoi commanded going into the drawers and pulling out a spoon.

Reita watched Aoi but moved to the front room where he sat down onto the couch.

Aoi came running over holding onto the spoon and pulled the bottle of ipecac out his hands shaking.

Reita watched quietly then blinked when Aoi pushed the bottles into his hand. "P, please, open this for me..."

Reita looked down to the bottle easily opening it then reading the lable. "... Ipecac? Whats ipecac...?"

Aoi sighed relieved then snatched the bottle and tried pouring the thick syrup onto the spoon, but his hands were shaking too much.

"R, Reita... I need you, to, to take this..."

Reita watched Aoi then to the thick syrup as it dribbled onto the spoon and over the edge onto the couch and Aoi's hands.

Reita looked up to Aoi's face seeing him crying and frowned. "... Aoi, whats wrong?"

Aoi jumped the started shaking the bottle to make the syrup come out faster then dropped the bottle to the floor holding the shaking spoon to Reita's lips. "Please..."

Reita looked down to the spoon then up to Aoi's tear streaked face. "... Aoi--"

"TAKE IT!" Aoi screamed stuffing the spoon into Reita's mouth forcefully.

Reita chocked but swallowed the little bit that was on the spoon, but was cut off.

"NO WAIT! I TAKE IT BACK! SPIT IT OUT SPIT IT OUT!" Aoi screamed again then grabbed the front of Reita's shirt and shaking him.

Reita quickly spit what was in his mouth out then coughed wiping at his mouth. "AOI! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Aoi grabbed onto Reita and started crying into his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Now Reita was very confused. "... Huh?"

"Reita... I, I need to get you to Ruki!"

Reita blinked and was about to say something but Aoi pulled him up and started shoving him to the door, picking up the bottle of ipecac as well.

"Quick! To Ruki's NOW!"

"Ok, ok Aoi..."

Aoi sniffed shoving Reita out the house then slaming the door behind them.

_'I knew I couldn't do it...'_

* * *

kk well, my parents have taken my laptop so it's hard for me to write... they only want me on an hour, they are all like 'watch tv! but get off the comp!' i dont see how that is any better... i hate tv, it gives me headaches... they just want to be controlling. GOD! they put me in military school! isn't that enough!? any way, so yeah... here ya go. i actually liked writing this... EVEN THOUGH IT'S LIKE THE THIRD TIME TODAY I HAD TO WRITE THIS! 


	17. spOOns gO hEre

chapt: 17

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi

syn:Ruki gave him a thin smile. "Thats it..."

comments: oh my god! i am so sick! i blew chunks last night and still dont feel good. NO MILITARY SCHOOL XDDDDD

* * *

I'M GOING TO BLOW!!!! no

Ruki walked around the couch for the 34th time that night nervously biting his bottom lip witch was very sore.

Aoi wasn't back yet...

"Ok, so I already know Aoi is going to BREAK, HIS PROMISE...! And isn't going to give Reita the ipecac. So I need to think of another plan..."

He put his hand to his chin to think. "... We could pump his stomach... But that takes too much work and, yeah... It's just not as much fun as watching someone throw up..."

He sighed sitting down and putting his head into his hands blowing some of his bangs up. "UHG! Besides the point of it fun having someone throwing up and not you, I really, honestly, cant think of another way to get the pill out unless we go to the hospital... And they are NOT leaving me to go to the hospital!"

Ruki growled running his hands through his hair then jumped up when he heard the front door slam open and looked to see Aoi dragging in a very confused looking Reita.

"Aoi!" Reita cried struggling to close the front door.

"Reita!" Aoi cried pulling Reita into the house, forgetting about the door.

"... Ruki!" Ruki yelled cause he felt left out.

"Ruki! I'm so sorry! I--"

"Couldn't do it..." Ruki said crossing his arms.

Aoi blinked to him. "... How, did you?"

"Well, DUH!" Ruki said lifting his arms when Aoi and Reita looked to him confused. "Ruki knows everything!

when they still looked to him confused he frowned and walked over to Reita Aoi quickly ran beside him yelling about how sorry he was.

"... AOI!"

Aoi quickly went quiet and Ruki grabbed the sides of his face. "Shut, the fuck, UP! I am TRYING to look Reita over but I cant concentrate with you YELLING IN MY EAR!!!!"

Aoi looked to Ruki wide eyed tears falling down his cheeks.

"Now Aoi, you need to calm down." Ruki said softer then smiled. "It's going to be, ok..."

Aoi slowly blinked then forced a smile. "R, really?"

Ruki's smile dropped. "Maybe."

Aoi's smile dropped as well and Ruki shoved him away walking over to Reita who looked slightly afraid.

"Now Reita." Ruki said slowly going up on his toes to look him in the eye.

"... Y, yes Ruki?"

Ruki looked to Reita hard. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

Reita blinked. "Uh, I guess I've had better days..."

Aoi looked up from rubbing his hands together and Reita smiled to him. "... This morning was great though..."

Aoi smiled weakly still wringing his hands together.

Ruki nodded and pulled some rubber gloves that seemed from no where, stretching them over his small hands. "Can you tell me whats, bothering you?" Ruki asked slowly as he gently led Reita towards the couch and pushed him to sit down.

Reita sat down looking up to Ruki who was still standing and fixing his gloves.

"Well, my stomach, it's not doing so well..." He made a face and Ruiki nodded then quickly pointed to Aoi who was standing at a distance by the hall.

"Aoi, go get my medical bag..."

Aoi nodded then scurried off in to the hall.

Reita watched Aoi leave then looked up to Ruki as he knelt infront of the couch looking to Reita as if trying to figure out the cure to the bird flew.

"... Reita."

He looked up to Ruki who had no emotion on his face. "... I am going to give you something that will make you fell better."

Reita smiled. "Thanks, but, whats is going on?"

Ruki quickly stood up as if avoiding a dog bite then looked away. "Wh, well, you havn't exactly been coming to your weekly check ups."

Reita looked down. "But, I couldn't co--"

"I know, I know..." Ruki sighed rubbing at his temples then smiled lightly to Reita. "You are very behind, so we kinda had to rush you over here..."

Reita nodded then looked over over to Aoi as he walked in holding onto the white medical bag with the red hospital emblems patterned over it.

It reminded Reita of a baby bag.

Ruki went on his knees in front of the couch digging into the bag and pulling out his stethoscope.

Reita already knew what was going to be asked so he laid down on the couch and pulled his shirt up to his chest.

Ruki nodded putting the ear pieces in then placing the scope onto Reita's stomach.

There was silence while Ruki listened and Reita held his breath at feeling the cold metal on his skin.

Aoi stood away wringing his hands nervously again then bit his lip when Ruki frowned and tried listening harder.

A bad sighn.

Ruki pulled the stethoscope out his ears and let it hang from his neck then placed his fingers over Reita's tummy, lightly pressing down in spots. "Tell me...Does this hurt?"

Reita shook his head no so Ruki continued and started to put more pressure onto his fingers. Reita continued to shake his head no then frowned.

"... Yes."

Ruki stopped to look to Reita's face then pressed again making Reita squirm under him. "Ouch."

"So, right here then?" Ruki asked lightly prodding at the spot then frowned when Reita nodded and pulled out his clip board writing something down while shaking his head.

Another bad sighn...

Ruki set the clip board down and looked over to Aoi a blank face.

Aoi jumped looking to Ruki and frowned. "STOP! Looking like that Ruki and tell me what the hell is going on Ruki!"

Ruki frowned. "Dont yell at me! Go get me a glass of water."

Aoi looked to Ruki for a minute before running off into the kitchen.

Ruki looked back down Reita sadly then sighed and pushed himself up. "... Ready for me to give you that something that will make you feel better?"

Reita slowly nodded then smiled when Ruki smiled.

"Ok then..." Ruki went over to the kitchen where Aoi was and soon they both walked out. Ruki was holding onto the bottle of ipecac while Aoi was gripping onto the glass of water.

Ruki smiled down to Reita then pulled up a spoon and opened the ipecac easily and pouring some on the spoon. "Ok now... Reita, I need you to take this, then..." He took the glass of water from Aoi's shaking hands. "Drink all of this."

Reita took the glass of water into his hand then looked up to Ruki. "Thats it?"

Ruki gave a thin smile then nodded. "Thats it..."

Reita looked down to the spoon in Ruki's hands then smiled. "Ok."

Aoi sucked in a quick breath as he watched Reita take the spoon into his mouth, then another, then took the glass of water and took a sip.

"... You gotta drink all of it Reita..."

Reita frowned and drunk the rest of the water then quickly got up to run after Aoi who ran from the front room to the hall.

"Aoi! Whats wrong!?"

Ruki stayed in the front room cleaning up the mess then looked to the back of the bottle of ipecac. "Ok Aoi... You only got 4 minutes before the ipecac kicks in... I am trusting that you tell Reita whats really going on." Ruki sighed to himself.

Aoi fell onto his bed covering his face into his pillow as he cried.

Reita slowly walked into the room switching the light on and slowly walking over to the bed Aoi was laying on then slowly laid next to him.

"... Aoi?"

Aoi sniffed and rolled onto his side his back to Reita. "... Go away Reita..."

Reita bit his bottom lip then slowly snaked his arm around Aoi's waist and bringing him closer to his body.

"Aoi, whats wrong?"

Aoi sniffed then turned around in Reita's arms and wrapped his own arms around Reita's neck.

"... Reita, I, I need to tell you something..."

Reita smiled. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say Aoi."

"No, you, you dont understand Reita, you see, it's about this project..."

"Yes?"

Aoi bit his bottom lip then took a big breath and slowly let it out.

"Ok, I, I'll start from the beginning. You see, about 5 years ago, I was asked to be in this great project that was meant to change the world... Some of the worlds top scientist from all over the world came to ask me... They wanted to talk to me personally."

He sighed then smiled lightly. "It, was such an honor to be asked to work next to these scientist. And I was so happy. I of course agreed without a second thought. It took about a year to get up to the next stage and start... seeing results."

Reita cocked his head to the side but Aoi continued to look down to Reita's chest.

"... Any way... I was finally able to go onto the third stage and this was where it would start getting hard. I, I had, to well... To get what I needed I... Any way, things were going great. I was healthy and... Yeah, well. After about two years. The project was finished. It wasn't a success though, but the thought that--"

"Aoi, wait, what happened? You havn't told me anything about the project yet really..."

Aoi stopped. "Uh... I, l, let me finish Reita... I'm getting to that."

Reita nodded and waited for Aoi to continue.

"Ok, well, the... Subject didn't survive for long and--"

"Subject? Aoi what are you--?"

"Akira! If you dont shut it then I'm never going to finish what I want to tell you!"

Reita bit his cheek showing he was going to be quiet for now on.

"... Well, I was told that, it died, and that they wanted me to try the project again... This time, I wouldn't be kept in a private hospital... I would actually be able to live out side, and, and keep..."

Aoi sniffed feeling his eyes start to burn with tears as he hugged Reita tighter to him.

"I, I would have been able to, to keep it but... But something happened. For some reason, it didn't work. Something from the las time messed me up and, and I got really sick. I almost died..."

Reita frowned and held Aoi tighter to himself as Aoi cried ignoring the sudden lurch in his stomach.

"My organs, for some reason... Well, things were shutting down. My body was rejecting the project. We, had to kill it 9 months into the third stage."

"Aoi..."

"Reita I'm so sorry I've been keeping this from you!"

"A, Aoi."

Aoi sniffed looking confused up to Reita. "Reita, Reita I'm sorry... Oh, whats wrong baby?"

"I, I dont. Feel, so good..."

Aoi quickly sat up then pulled Reita up with him from the bed pushing him towards the bathroom. "Quick! Go in there!"

Reita quickly landed by the toilet then bent over and got sick.

Ruki rushed to the bathroom door then crossed his arms watching as Aoi rubbed Reita's back as he continued getting sick.

"Reita." Aoi said still rubbing Reita's back. "I... We you see..."

When Ruki saw that Aoi was having trouble he sighed.

"We think your pregnant..."

* * *

this took too long, i feel sick, and, yeah, i havn't eaten a thing all day... 'cept about 8 oreos... tee, he, he... XP

* * *


	18. beIlevE iT mUch

chapt: 18

pairings: MiyavixReita

syn: Reita... I want you, to go back to Aoi and apologize... Thats my christmas wish...

comments: i think i know what got me sick the other day... my dad poured a lot of that red sweet sauce onto my fried rice and walnut shrimp when we had chines... i wasn't supposed to but i got more just now... and mixed it with my ramen... tee hee.

* * *

WHAT!? I STILL HAD RAMEN! XP

Reita sat down onto the cold and small seat. The bright lights seemed to reflect off the white walls and get 100x brighter than they really were in the tiny room.

It was really tiny, cramped tiny...

You'd think they would do better to make the rooms more...

Homey?

Comfy?

Something...

Anything but this. Reita was already nervous for being here, and, so would alot of other people who would come...

Every one who has come has told how they were afraid. A fear, a phobia...

Same thing really.

The point is, people rather wouldn't be here... It's not a cool or homey place... Especially not this place.

It was, cramped, and... Cold, and... Bright. Very bright. And white...

Why it's so white Reita would never know.

He jumped when there was an ugly creeking noise and slowly closed his eyes resting his nerves that were still jumping from the loud noise breaking through the thick silence.

Yeah, it was very quiet...

He opened his eyes and swallowed before forcing a smile to the person who walked into the room and sat across from him.

"Hey there..."

"..."

"... I, it's been awhile..."

"..."

"Hey, c'mon, how've you been?"

"... Please?"

"..."

"... Kai."

Kai kept his gaze down to the little white table connected to the glass window that was seperating them.

Reita bit onto his bottom lip.

Now once he looked Kai over, he seemed... Different.

For one, he wasn't smiling... But Reita wasn't exactly expecting a warm smile from Kai for a long while.

But, he seemed, just, different. And not in a good way... Yet Reita wasn't exactly expecting Kai to be smiling since he was in jail...

But, he was skinnier... And, pale... And... very, very sad.

"Kai, you dont, look so well..." Reita said carefully then dug into his bag and pulled out a little box.

"U, uh, well I, I got you, something..." He quickly set the box onto the little table connecting to the glass wall.

"I, it will be christmass soon, as you know... Well, I I'm not sure you have calenders in there..." He gave a weak chuckle then stopped when Kai wasn't laughing and pushed the box through the little square hole in the glass.

The box scooted into Kai's line of vision but he still didn't move to notice it.

Reita watched Kai then bit his lip feeling his eyes start to burn for some reason.

"Kai... Kai please, speak to me."

He sniffed and placed his hand against the glass window knowing that his tears were spilling down his cheeks.

"Kai, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... Is that what you want? An apology?"

"..."

"Kai... Kai!"

He sniffed and his face fell.

"... I'm pregnant..."

Kai quickly lifted his head his eyes wide as he looked to Reita's red face. "What?"

"... You heard me... I'm, pregnant."

"But, h--"

"Remember? That project Aoi and Ruki were making me do?"

Kai slowly nodded.

"Well, it turns out for those six months of taking shakes and pills. Aoi was growing..."

Kai cocked his head to the side when Reita cut himself off.

"He, was growing... I have..." He took a breath before letting his hand fall from the glass window and sitting back into his seat.

"... Kai, I have female organs." Reita said shakily then covered his face with his hands.

Kai continued to look to him wide eyed. "... When, when did you, find this out?"

Reita lifted his head his face red from trying to hold back his tears. "Last night..."

"How did you find out?" Kai asked truly worried for his friend.

"Ruki told me..."

Kai looked to Reita closely. "... What did you to to Aoi?" Kai whispered.

Reita went silent and kept his gaze down.

Kai scooted closely to the window. "What did you do to Ruki!?"

The guards watching the conversation moved to grab at Kai but stopped when nothing els happened.

Reita slowly shook his head. "... I didn't do anything to Ruki." He said softly his voice cracking.

Kai slowly sat back into his seat relaxing. "... And Aoi?" Kai quickly sat up again when Reita suddenly burst into silent tears. "... R, Reita?"

"I hit him Kai! I hit Aoi!"

Kai's mouth dropped and he looked to Reita as if he had just said he was pregnant!

... Wait.

"Kai, what should I do? Aoi took advantage of my trust. He took advantage of my body! He, he turned me into, some kinda freak!"

Kai sadly sunk into his chair looking to the silver handcuffs around his wrist. "Oh Reita..."

"Oh Reita nothing! What has Aoi done to me? He, he changed my life, without my permission."

"... Reita--"

"Kai, men aren't supposed to be able to have children. It's just, not right Kai..."

Kai kept silent then slowly picked at the hand cuffs again. "... Reita."

Reita didn't show he was listening and just continued to cry into his arms.

"... Reita, I, I understand... But, I dont understand..."

Reita looked up to Kai confused. "Kai, that, made no--"

"I understand that you are upset about Aoi taking advantage of your body... I do not understand how you are not... Happy."

Reita looked to Kai wide eyed. "... You mean..."

"I, am actually envying you right now Reita." Kai said not looking up from the hand cuffs.

"... Kai?"

Kai finally looked up to Reita. "I'd, do anything. To be able to have children..."

He smiled lightly. "To, be able to bring, another life into this world, is a wonderful mirricle Reita... And, since we are men, this, this is a great gift Aoi has given you Reita. You can be the first male to have a child. Just think, your own child."

Reita shook his head. "No Kai... Thats not normal, dont you think if men should have kids... We would? We are MEN for a reason Kai!"

"Reita! Dont give me that macho crap! Dont tell me you really aren't happy getting the option of having a kid!"

"I wasn't given an option though Kai! And if I was I would have said no!"

"Well I would have said yes!"

"Then I dont know Kai! I dont know why you weren't the one chosen for this! Why dont you ask Aoi and Ruki when you get out of here!" Ruki yelled standing up.

Everything went silent as Kai glared up to Reita and Reita glared down to Kai.

"... I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and your...Your Beligerant boy friend." Kai whispered coldly before standing up still glaring to Reita.

"... I think my time is up officer." Kai said gently and the police that were in the room walked up to him and took both of his arms.

"Reita... I want you, to go back to Aoi and apologize... Thats my christmas wish."

Reita looked to Kai obviously not liking that wish.

"Merry christmas Reita." Kai whispered before they stared to pull him away.

Reita frowned and watched as Kai was taken away then fell back onto his chair holding onto his coat trying not to cry anymore.

"That, wasn't supposed to happen..."

He looked down to the box he left for Kai then angrily slammed his fist down onto the table and stood up storming out the room.

At the apartment Reita dropped his coat onto the couch then slumped around and plopped down into the cushions with a groan rubbing at his eyes.

"... What am I going to do? What has Aoi done? And, Kai..."

He sniffed and rubbed at his face roughly before freezing when he felt something touch his shoulder.

"... Reita, it's been awhile."

"Miyavi..."

"Hey, there, did you miss me?"

"... Where did you go?" Reita asked tiredly rolling his head back as he felt Miyavi massage his shoulders.

"I, I went away for a little, a day or so. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I remembered how upset you were when I left without a word, so I came back..."

Reita slowly opened his eyes to look up to Miyavi who smiled down to him then kissed him gently on the lips making Reita hum and close his eyes.

"Thank you, Miyavi..."

"Your very welcome Reita." Miyavi whispered against Reita's neck making him shiver.

"W, where did, you go?"

"I went to a friends house. And, you know those two guys who came over a few days ago?"

Reita nodded lazily.

"Well, the one who was acting all PMsy and stuff? With the red hair? Yeah, he had a dog fight at his place so I went over there and got some money." Miyavi smiled.

"The place to watch a real dog fight, is his place... I can take you to see one, one day." Miyavi said lightly kissing under Reita's chin onto his neck making him sigh.

"Yeah..."

"It's really fun, watching the dogs fight and, bite." Miyavi purred lightly nipping the skin and moving his hands from Reita's shoulders to slide over his chest.

Reita just hummed, showing that he was listening.

"Watching them scratch at each other..."

He slowly dragged his nails down Reita's stomach then back up dragging his shirt up with his hands then lightly rubbed over the angry red marks he left on the skin.

"Sorry baby..."

Reita shook his head opening his eyes. "No, it's ok."

He smiled and Miyavi smiled back, then slid over the couch and into Reita's lap.

Reita looked down to him then lightly moved his hand down Miyavi's face.

It felt so strange, Miyavi was like a cat really.

They can act so evil to you, yet you leave them at a friends for a year and come back and they are suddenly so nice to you.

It was kinda scary, yet at the same time, it felt good. It felt nice to be able to sit and relax with the one he loved.

"Ohh, Reita, that feels nice." Miyavi stretched lazily and smiled feeling Reita's fingers scratch through his hair.

"I'm glad you like it." Reita said bending over to take Miyavi's ear into his mouth.

"Ohh, Reita, your in a good mood."

[iNot really[/i

Reita just smiled.

"Are you in a good enough mood to come into the room with me?" Miyavi asked trailing his fingers over the part of Reita's still exposed stomach then pulled his shirt down.

"... Sure."

Miyavi yelled when Reita easily picked him up bridal style then started walking into the room.

"I love you so much Reita." Miyavi sighed against Reita's chest.

Reita just smiled down to him then fell onto the bed ontop of Miyavi.

"I love you too, Miyavi."

Miyavi smiled and kissed Reita pulling at his shirt trying to rip it off.

Reita was slightly surprised at how fast Miyavi was going but started taking off the shirt then attacked Miyaiv's mouth again.

[iAny thing to make me forget about Aoi...[/i

Aoi dully watched the tv in his pjs while fiddling with the bottom of his tank top.

Ruki watched him from a distance nervously bitting onto his nails and held the phone closer to his body.

"... Yes, I'm still here." He said into the phone when he heard the small voice on the other side.

"Well, something is wrong. Yes, I... I dont know, he seems to be in some kind of trama... I cant get through to him... No, I'm a nurse there... I, I cant leave the house. It's a long story... Well this is my friend here! I am worried...! No, here, let me talk to the doctor please... Yes... Yes... Just tel him it's Ruki and he'll come!"

Ruki sighed and placed the phone back down to his chest looking over to Aoi again quickly putting it back to his ear when he heard the doctor.

"Yes? Hello? Doctor? It's Ruki... Yeah, I know... Yes, I'm still on house arrest... IT'S NOT FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING...! Whatever, theres, theres something wrong...YEs, it's my friend, I wanted to know if you could look at him... You remember Aoi...? Yeah, that Aoi... Not so good... Thank you very much, I owe you one."

He quickly hung up the phone then looked back to Aoi who still hand't moved on the couch.

"... Aoi, what the hell is wrong with you?"

* * *

ohhh whats wrong with Aoi? will you ever find out...? yeah, probably tomorrow... well... saying that was a waste. by the way. i want to apologize for spelling... i suck ass and all. so yeah, THANKS FOR READING! and KAI WANTS TO MAKE BA 


	19. AborTioN nO oPtIon

chapt: 19/?

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi

syn: Why not!? It's my body! If I want an abortion then I'm going to get one...!

comments: this didn't show up the first time. it got lost. it was so long too. i am very upset right now. it was so perfect last time. i broke my laptop out of anger...

* * *

fuck this...

Reita laid his head down into his hands trying to block out as much light as he could.

He shouldn't be here... Maybe this wasn't a good idea...

Then again, this was probably the most perfect idea.

He jumped when his name was suddenly called and he quickly stood up from his seat following the nurse down the blinding halls.

She smiled sweetly to him while holding onto a clip board then showed Reita into a room where he sat down then started checking little things like blood pressure and tempeture.

When she was done, she told him the doctor will come and see him when he can then left.

Reita sat there, the blinding lights loudly buzzing in his ears giving him a headache. Maybe this was why Ruki was so grumpy.

He had to work under these lights every day.

He shifted on the paper covered bed making the paper crinkle loudly his ears almost ringing so he held still and looked around the walls.

They were pretty much bare except for a health poster with facts that people wouldn't really know about.

Reita read the poster 28 times before the doctor came in smiling and holding onto a clip board.

Reita looked to him then slowly blinked. "... Your not my doctor."

The doctor laughed sitting down at the desk with the computer. "No, I'm not... Your regular doctor has been changed with me, my name is Dr. Shoxx. Pleased to meet you Akira."

Dr.Shoxx let his hand out for Reita to shake.

Reita did then sat back on the bed. "You can call me Reita, no one really calls me Akira any more..."

Dr.Shoxx nodded his head then went over to the computer and started typing something in. "So, Reita." He said slowly trying to get the name. "I understand that, there is something inside of you that is... Not wanted."

He smiled kindly to Reita who just looked away.

"Dont worry Reita... Ruki has told me everything..."

Reita's eyes went wide and he snapped his head up to look to the doctor. "... So, you know about the... The project."

Dr. Shoxx nodded going back to his computer. "... I was in the first project with Aoi..."

Reita cocked his head to the side.

"Dont worry Reita... I know what I'm doing. If I heard correctly from Ruki the egg is already... Fertilized?" He asked looked to Reita knowingly.

Reita just blushed and looked away nodding. "... Yeah."

The doctor nodded then went back to his computer typing something in.

"... I, I want it out..." Reita said after a minute of silent clicking from the key board.

Dr. Shoxx stopped typing and gently laid his hands onto his lap. "... Abortion?"

Reita nodded his head making the Dr. sigh and rub his temples. "... No."

Reita frowned. "Why not? It's my body! If I want an abortion then I'm going to get one!"

Dr. Shoxx shook his head. "It's, more complicated than that Reita..."

"I dont care! I want an abortion! Aoi got one so why cant I?"

Dr. Shoxx's face hardened. "Aoi had no choice. He had to get an abortion or loose both his life and the baby's life."

"Well, why cant I?" Reita almost whined.

Dr. Shoxx looked up to Reita. "... It's too dangerous. You see, we men aren't supposed to be having children... We weren't given such a gift. Your body could go into shock from loosing the baby and you could die..."

"How can removing the problem make a problem!?"

"You have both male and female organs Reita... Your organs like kidney, liver, and heart are working over time to just keep things healthy... You see, you and that baby are one. The same goes for woman... An abortion is dangerous for them too. Anything could happen. Since the baby and parent are one, it's very risky. Thats why you cant just get a knife and start hacking away..."

"Well, cant you try?"

Dr.Shoxx shook his head no. "... You cant Reita... You see, it's just to dangerous."

"Aoi's still alive and you guys had to abort his baby!" Reita yelled now standing up from the bed.

Dr. Shoxx frowned. "... Do you even know what happened to Aoi's body because of the abortion...?"

Reita blinked and slowly shook his head no.

Dr.Shoxx sighed. "... Sit down, I'll tell you."

Reita didn't make any moves of sitting so Dr.Shoxx just sighed and began.

"I am guessing Aoi didn't tell you everything... You see, Aoi's body was rejecting the baby. He had no choice but to go through abortion... His body was slowly shutting down. Something was wrong. So it was agreed for an abortion 8 months into the pregnancy... But you see, abortion after 3 months is dangerous... After 3 months the baby is pretty much attached to you. So we started the abortion and what we pulled out..."

Dr. Shoxx shook his head at the memory.

_"We have penetrated the womb and is moving in..."_

_The nurses all tensed getting ready for the next command knowing what they were doing was risky and very dangerous. _

_No mistakes were allowed._

_There was silence while the Dr. started to cut into the womb. Kevin or, Dr.Shoxx stood next to him watching as the womb was slowly cut open._

_Every one gasped._

_"What the fuck is that!?"_

_"I, I dont know... It, must be like some growth..."_

_"A tumor?"_

_"No way! We checked for things like tumors with ultra sound before we went into sugery! Theres no way something that big could be missed!"_

_"Well, theres no way in hell that a tumor could grow to that size in that short amount of time."_

_"Hey! Quiet you guys!" The Dr. shushed the nurses making them all go quiet. "It doesn't matter now. We have seen it in time and can remove it before it gets any bigger."_

_The nursed all nodded showing their agreement._

_"Tamrry, heart rate..."_

_"Heart rate is steady doctor, you may proceed."_

_"Alright you guys, we weren't prepared for a tumor removal so were going to have to work fast, yet be as careful as can be. We also need to abort the baby..."_

_Kevin nodded his head mumbling under his breath. "Damn, still cant believe a tumor that big got past the ultra sound... And it's inside the womb to."_

_The Dr. nodded then started to work his way at the tumor. It was about the size of his two fist together and looked between a odly shaped radish._

_The tumor was finally removed and moved to the side. The blood was cleared to show the little baby inside. They did what they had to, removing the baby and setting him aside then froze when they heard crying._

_"The babies still alive! We can actually continue on with this project!" Some one said excitedly and someone took the baby away to get the blood cleared from it's mouth._

_Even though premature the baby looked to be healthy, if a little pale._

_"Alright, lets close hi--"_

_"DOCTOR! HEART RATE DROPPING!"_

_The Dr. Snapped his head over to Tamrry who was watching in horror as Aoi's heart rate was suddenly dropping from 80, to 77, to 72, then 68, to 64, to 50._

_An alarm went off when it hit 38 and the Dr. quickly looked back to the monitor._

_"DOCTOR LOOK!" Kevin screamed pointing down inside Aoi's body._

_Every one watched in horror as tumors started to grow like mushrooms all over Aoi's organs. "... Oh my god."_

_"Doctor what should we do?! Heart rate still dropping!" Tamrry screamed gripping the monitor._

_"Doctor! Blood pressure dropping! He's hemrrhageing somewhere! Going through hypotension!"_

_"Doctor! One of the tumors has just ruptured!"_

_"God oh mighty... What the hell is going on?" The doctor asked frozen as he watched everything happening._

_"Doctor! What should we do?! Where loosing him!" Some one screamed placing a breathing mask over Aoi's face while some grabbed more blood bags and hooked them up._

_The doctor seemed to snap out of it and quickly started shouting orders. "Hurry! We are NOT going to let him die!"_

_"Yes sir!"_

Dr.Shoxx rubbed at his eyes looking back to Reita who was sitting down and looking to Dr.Shoxx, waiting for him to continue. The buzz of the lights starting to get a little over whelming.

"... I, wont go into the sugery with you." Dr.Shoxx smiled weakly to Reita. "But, I will tell you the out come."

He sighed before folding his hands into his lap. "... Aoi, only has one kidney, half his intestines, and about one third of his liver..." Dr. Shoxx said quietly.

Reita's mouth dropped and he looked to his doctor as if he were crazy.

"... I can only imagine the pain Aoi goes through every day." Dr.Shoxx said covering his eyes with his hand.

Reita slowly closed his mouth and looked down to the floor. "... He, never told me about that..."

Dr.Shoxx gave a sad smile and stood up grabbing for his clipboard. "... Well, now you know why I cant abort the child... I have no clue what will happen. No one does." He said quietly turning to turn off the monitor then headed for the door.

Reita slowly stood up after him and followed him out the door.

"So Reita, we will be doing an ultra sound and some blood work today." Dr. Shoxx said going right to down business, not leaving room for uncomfortable silence.

Reita blinked at how fast the Dr. seemed to recover after telling such a thing.

Reita was still sulking and feeling very bad.

"... Hey, Dr. Shoxx."

"Call me Kevin." He smiled down to Reita, still walking down the bright hall.

"... Kevin. How much will all this cost? I, havn't exactly been going to work lately, and. Well, yeah, moneys tight and all."

Kevin laughed. "It's ok Reita. Everything is payed by the hospital since this is kinda our fault and all..."

Reita sighed relieved. "Alright."

"And, I think it's best you quit your job Reita. You need rest and be careful. I think it would be best not to go to work."

"WHAT!? But, I like my job... And, and what about the bills? How will I survive?"

Kevin smiled. "Dont worry Reita, the hospital will be paying you. Now that we know that your pregnant, we will do all we can to make sure that you have everything you need since you wont be staying in the hospital like how Aoi did..."

Reita blinked. "... So, I'll be getting paid now?"

Kevin nodded showing Reita into a room where the lights were dull and he sat him down onto the chair. "Yep, think of this as like your job now... And down worry, since this job is kinda dangerous, you will be paid really good."

Reita just sighed and let Kevin lift up his shirt then wrap something like an elastic belt around his stomach.

"I guess, knowing that I'll be getting paid makes me feel slightly b--" Reita gasped when he felt the icy cold gel touch his skin with no warning.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you like that." Kevin chuckled nervously.

"N, no, it's fine just... Surprised me." Reita mumbled.

Kevin smiled apologeticly then continued spreading the gel over Reita's stomach.

Reita tensed the slowly relaxed when it was finally over then watched as Kevin turned on the monitor then pulled out alittle black mouse and started to slid it over Reita's stomach.

There was silence while Kevin searched what he was looking for and Reita just looked up to the ceiling. "... Kevin."

"Hmm?"

"... You said that Aoi lost his organs..."

Kevin nodded.

"... Well, cant he just get them replaced?"

Kevin sighed looking down to the mouse in his hand. "... Aoi has been on an organ waiting list for 7 years now..."

Reita looked to Kevin wide eyed. "... No way."

Kevin just nodded then placed the mouse back over Reita's stomach. "... "Yeah, you see. Aoi's body is now very sensitive since the project and he reject organs easily... We cant just give him any old organ... It has to be the perfect one for him."

Reita looked down to the mouse going across his stomach. "... Can I, give Aoi one of my organs?"

The mouse stopped moving and Kevin got a serious look on his face. "... No."

"Why not!? You wont even check to see if mine will work!"

"Reita." Kevin said coldly making Reita freeze. "... You seem to be forgetting about the extra person taking space inside of you..."

Reita looked down to the floor. "... Oh."

Kevin nodded slowly moving the mouse again not even paying attention to the monitor and just moving the mouse around in random patterns. "... You need all the organs and help you can in order to survive this."

Reita looked up to Kevin. "... Would you give Aoi one of your organs?"

Kevin smiled and looked up to the ceiling. "... If I could I would but I cant."

"Why not?"

"I got a tattoo so they dont want me giving blood or organs... Might cause more problems than help." He smiled down to Reita.

"Why did you get a tattoo then if your a doctor?"

Kevin made a face. "I was stupid when I was younger and didn't think I would even make it into collage."

Reita looked to him with wide eyes then blinked when Kevin snapped his head back to the monitor smiling. "Ah, there it is."

He looked down to Reita. "I am happy to tell you that you are indeed, very pregnant Reita."

When there was silence Kevin's smile fell he sighed. "... I'm sorry Reita. I know you dont want this. And I agree what Aoi did was very unfair... But what's done is done. We might as well make the best of this."

Reita just nodded his head.

When they were done with the ultra sound they went down stairs to get the blood work done with no problems.

The only thing that happened really was that Kevin found out Reita had tiny veins and had to use the butterfly syringe.

But besides that everything went fine.

"So I expect to see you next week, same time." Kevin said handing Reita a yellow slip of paper. Reita took the paper and nodded smiling. "Thanks."

"No prob, uhh, I would like it if you continued taking the shake. It will give you that extra protein that you will need."

Reita nodded then waved turning and walking away.

He went to the front setting up an apointment for Miyavi to get his leg checked then left for the gorage.

He really had no place to go so he just drove around randomly, turning on his radio and going into a nice relaxed state.

Before he knew it he had lost track where he was going and quickly looked at where he was, gripping the steering wheel.

He was going to Rukis'!

Witch meant he was going to see Aoi.

"Whatever, I need to talk to him any way. We need to fix this."

He sped up a little then parked before going up the stairs to Ruki's apartment.

He knocked three times before hearing the stomping of feet then Ruki showed himself frowning.

Reita smiled weakly and Ruki just eyed him.

"... I'm here to talk to Aoi..."

Ruki frowned. " You promise not to hit him again?"

Reita winced and just nodded his head looking down to the floor. "... I'm sorry, about that."

"Dont apologize to me. Apologize to Aoi... That is if he will even hear you." Ruki mumbled letting Reita in.

Reita took off his shoes not hearing what Ruki said then slowly walked into the apartment towards the front room where he saw Aoi sitting there with his hands folded in his lap and starring blankly at the turned off tv.

Reita rushed over and fell onto his knees infront of Aoi on the ground looking up to him. "Aoi... Aoi."

He frowned and took Aoi's hands in his. "Aoi, Aoi whats wrong? Can you hear me?"

He looked back to the blank tv screen Aoi was looking at then back to Aoi seeing him not responding.

"... Come on Aoi, please, talk to me."

For some reason he felt a burning in the back of his eyes and quickly shut them. "... I'm sorry." He said kissing Aoi's knuckles.

"I'm sorry I hit you Aoi. I, I never meant to I was just, just so angry at you I, I... God, I'm no better than Miyavi." Reita wept into Aoi's lap, his body shaking.

"Please Aoi, please, forgive me. It will never happen again! I, I just miss you so much! Aoi. Aoi I love you!"

Reita cried harder wrapping his arms around Aoi's waist and crying harder.

He went stiff when he felt something soft run through his hair and he slowly looked up to see Aoi looking down to him sadly.

"No, I'm sorry Reita... I should have never taken advantage of your body like that." He wrapped his arms around Reita and hugged him tightly. "I love you too Reita. Please, forgive."

Reita sniffed hugging Aoi tighter then lightly shut his eyes when he felt Aoi run his hands through his hair again. "... Aoi. I know... I know all about what happened to you 8 years ago... How you lost most of your organs cause of this project."

He felt Aoi tens but didn't stop running his hand through his hair.

Reita slowly looked up to Aoi's face. "... Aoi the only way that I'll ever forgive you. Is if you do your fair share of taking care of this child. That you will help me through this and never leave me."

Aoi's eyes went wide before his face softened and he nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

it's done, i had alot to say but as u know. it all go erased some how... it's one A something M. so i am so pissed. ... any way. hope this is good, even though it was rushed. the first one was better. so yea... broke laptop over this. very, very. very pissed. 


	20. rasPbeRRy flAvoRE

chapt: 20/?

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi

syn: Did... Did Kai, say anything about me? ...

comments: no prob StingBean. CHAPTER 20!!!!

* * *

LETS CELEBRATE XD

It has been exactly 3 weeks since Aoi and Reita moved back together. And it's been exactly 5 weeks and one day since Reita's been given the pill. That makes him 5 weeks and 1 day pregnant... Things were fine.

For now...

Miyavi didn't seem to care that Aoi moved back in. He had no clue about anything with Reita and Aoi fighting. HE never asked questions when he had to help move things back into the apartment. He also had no clue about Reita being pregnant.

Witch was just fine with Reita...

The doctor was true to his word and so Reita was given his first pay check a few days ago. He was quite happy to find it about triple the amount of his paycheck from when he worked in the art gallery.

"Maybe I should get pregnant more and just make this my job." He said smiling down to Aoi.

Aoi just twisted the little raspberry in his fingers gently against Reita's skin. "... Hmm, I'll think about it." Aoi said quietly.

Reita and Aoi were currently laying on the couch. Aoi had come home from work saying he had a surprise.

"So, this is your surprise?" Reita asked starring up to the ceiling. He felt Aoi nod.

"Yep." Aoi said and hovered over Reita's exposed tummy smiling then lightly licking over the red stain he made from rubbing the raspberry over his skin. "Just think, our baby is about the size of this raspberry right now.

Reita tried holding back his smile but failed. "I see... Not very big is he? I hope this doesn't become like some habit... You buying fruit of the size and all..."

Aoi smiled lightly placing the little raspberry to balance on Reita's tummy."Maaaaybeee." He said making Reita roll his eyes.

"It has little stubs for arms right now. And a head. The next time we go to get the ultra sound... We might be able to hear the heart beat... But I might be confused, we might not hear it until 20 weeks... And how do you know it's a boy?"

Reita's face relaxed as he continued to look up to the ceiling. It was hard to think how things would be at 20 weeks.

Almost impossible...

Reita shrugged making the raspberry roll off his stomach onto the couch by his leg. "Dont know... Just a guess really. What do you want Aoi?"

Aoi watched the little raspberry, picking it up and blowing some lent off before sticking it into his mouth and picking another one out to stick into Reita's navel making him squirm slightly.

Those were cold...

"Aoi..." Reita growled when there was no answer and looked down at the raspberry sticking out his belly button then up to Aoi who seemed to be lost in his own world but was smiling.

"Aoi..." Reita whined. "I dont want that there..."

"... I, honestly dont care... Any gender would be fine with me." He finally answered, lightly poking at the little raspberry making sure it wouldn't roll out when Reita moved like the last one. "I just want one... Really badly." He said softly smiling at the raspberry.

Reita rolled his eyes, laying his head back down to look up to the ceiling. "... I guess, it's the same with me. I honestly dont care." He sighed closing his eyes. "Now, get that out. It feels weird..."

Aoi smiled getting a hand full and dumping them onto Reita's stomach.

He flinched at the cold and looked down at the little red spots spread over his skin and spilling to the side of the couch.

He watched as Aoi started to move them around, looking like a little kindergartener concentrating on his work.

When he was finished he smiled and swiped off the extra raspberries that he didn't need. "There..."

Reita strained to look down at himself trying not to move too much so that the raspberries wouldn't roll off. "... Thats very... Creative, of you Aoi." Reita said slowly looking down to the little , sloppy, happy face Aoi had made out with the raspberries.

Aoi just smiled. "I know, it's hard to get them all to balance just perfectly like that."

Reita just shook his head, laying back while Aoi started to pick up the little raspberries off the couch. He stuck some into his mouth then into Reita's mouth.

Reita smiled letting the raspberry fall from his lips into his mouth. Aoi started to pick them off Reita's skin and stick them into his own mouth then started to cram another one into Reita's belly button.

"Aoi... Aoi that feels strange." Reita pouted opening his eyes to see what Aoi was doing.

"I want to see how long you can balance this raspberry." Aoi said happily.

"Well, aren't you cheating putting it there?" Reita asked slowly. Aoi just frowned. "Shush, let me do what I want to do..."

Reita sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want..." He smiled knowing Aoi was smiling his childish smile of victory.

A few minutes of silence as Reita rested his eyes letting Aoi stain his skin with the raspberries before he felt Aoi move to lay down closer to him.

Aoi played with Reita's shirt that was pulled up to his chest to expose his stomach then lightly poked at Reita's ribs.

"... Aoi."

"Hmm?"

"Stop that..." Reita said without opening his eyes.

Aoi smiled. "Oh? Are you ticklish?"

Reita slowly shook his head no. "I thought we went through this already. I am not ticklish..."

Aoi smiled again then started moving his fingers up and down Reita's body.

Reita slowly opened his eyes to look down to Aoi. "... You done?"

Aoi gave a pout and stopped trying to tickle Reita.

"See? I'm not ticklish Aoi." Reita smirked and quickly sat up making the raspberry fall down to the floor. "But YOU are!"

Aoi quickly sat up as well trying to get away but Reita wrapped an arm around him and pulled him down onto the couch. Aoi laughed as Reita started to tickle him.

"Ah! Reita! No fair!" Aoi laughed struggling to get away.

Reita's smile just got wider and he just tickled Aoi harder. "Nu-uh, it's my turn to tickle."

"AH!!! Reita! I cant! I, I cant! AH!" Aoi laughed trying to grab at Reita's hands.

"Say 'Reita's the hottest'."

"WHAT!?" Aoi asked wide eyed.

Reita smiled again. "Say it... Or I wont stop."

Aoi got a sudden look of determination. "Never!"

Reita just shrugged then started ticking Aoi again. "Too bad for you then. I'm not the one whose ticklish."

Aoi started laughing again then gasped as Reita's cold fingers found their way under his shirt. "Ah! REITA!"

"Say it..."

"AHHHH! Ok, Ok!"

"I dont hear anything."

"RRRRAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Reita's the best! Reita's the best!"

"Nope, that's not the right words."

Aoi screamed then laughed again making Miyavi poke his head from the hall.

"Say it. Or I wont, stop..."

"R, R, REITA'S THE HOTTEST!" Aoi gasped out then sighed when Reita pulled his hands away and laid them onto his lap.

Aoi slowly sat up then lightly hit Reita in the shoulder. "Your evil!" Aoi said trying to hold back his grin.

Reita just smiled lightly pulling his shirt down. "I know..."

Aoi leaned in close to Reita's face gently kissing him. "But I love you."

Reita smiled against Aoi's lips then lighlty kissed him back. "I love you too, Aoi."

It was Aoi's turn to smile and he moved closer to Reita, placing a hand behind his head to bring their faces closer as the kiss got deeper.

Reita just sat there on his knees slowly closing his eyes, the kiss starting to get serious and faster.

Aoi lightly licked at Reita's lips asking for entrance. Reita was about to comply when he suddenly went stiff then did a spatastic flop into Aoi's lap.

Aoi blinked surprised looking down to Reita who was looking wide eyed up to him then over to the other side of the couch where Miyavi was sitting on the arm with his index fingers in the air smiling. "He is very ticklish Aoi. You just got to know where to tickle." He wiggled his fingers.

Aoi just blinked still surprised at his and Reita's make out session disturbed.

Reita quickly sat up scratching at his back and frowning. "God Miyavi! I could have bit Aoi's tongue off!"

Miyavi just smiled wider and pushed himself up from the couch to walk back to his room that Aoi and Reita had made for him.

Reita. Didn't like that smile...

He frowned when he felt poking at his back and turned to see Aoi poking him, trying to find his tickle spot that Miyavi had found so easily. "Aoi... Stop that, I'm not ticklish, he just... Surprised me is all."

Aoi stopped poking at his back and smiled up to him. "Well, I've never seen you react that way before. It was funny. I wanted to see it again."

Reita looked to him wide eyed. "You LIKED seeing me react like that!?"

Aoi nodded still smiling.

Reita just shook his head then got up from the couch. "Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom."

Aoi rolled his eyes and sat back into the couch reaching for the remote to turn the volume back up. Sine about three days ago, Reita would go the the bathroom about ever 20 minutes. He was also having some trouble sleeping. And when he didn't sleep he would try sneaking off into the kitchen to eat the most craziest things. Like.

Oatmeal covered pizza...

Or.

Spagetti with peanutbutter sprinkled with cheerios.

And.

Pickles dunked in milk with a side of yogurt mixed with rice...

Aoi made a face at remembering some of the strange things Reita was eating and tried not to think of how that tasted. He didn't remember having such strange food cravings... Well, he couldn't since. He was very sick most of the pregnancy that most of it is just him sleeping and looking up at his bony wrist...

Aoi shivered then smiled up to Reita as he walked around the couch then sat down with a cup.

"Whats that Rei?"

Reita glanced over to Aoi while taking a sip. "... Hot chocolate..."

Aoi smiled. "Oh! Did you put the tiny marshmallows?"

Reita shook his head slowly setting the hot cup down onto his lap. "... I, I put grapes in it..."

Aoi just looked to Reita. "... Why?"

Reita shrugged hiding his face into his cup, not making eye contact with Aoi.

Aoi just continued to look at him before slowly looking back to the tv. "... Ok then, is it good?"

Reita slowly nodded his head.

Aoi nodded. "I see... Well, as long as you like it. I guess..."

Reita just went back to his cup of hot chocolate.

"You know..." Aoi said after a few minutes of silence of watching the tv. "Ruki gets off his house arrest tomorrow... He wants to see Kai."

Reita slowly set his cup back down. "... Oh?"

Aoi nodded. "Yeah, thats the first thing he wants to do..."

Reita sat there looking down at his drink before nodding. "Ok, we can take him over..."

Aoi smiled nodding his head. "Yeah, since, Ruki cant drive..."

Reita reached over for the little box of rasberries Aoi bought and stuck a few into his hot chocolate.

"REITA!" Aoi said looking horrofied as Reita took a gulp of his drink.

Reita looked startled. "What?"

Aoi continued to look to Reita's surprised face before shaking his head and looking back to the tv chuckling softly.

Reita just looked to him confused then slowly went back to his drink, eyeing Aoi closely.

The next day, Aoi, and Reita waited at Ruki's apartment door waiting for him to open up.

When the door swung open Reita jumped when Ruki placed his hand over his stomach pushing him into the railing.

"R, Ruki?"

"You know how long you two have kept me waiting for the news on the baby!? You totally left me HANGING!"

Aoi smiled apologetically watching as Ruki rubbed over Reita's tummy.

"So tell me, and tell me now! Your going to start coming over again to let me check up on you?"

Reita just shook his head squirming under Ruki's hot hands rubbing over his thin tank top.

Even though it was winter and snowing lightly outside. Reita felt hot and just put on a heavy jacket over his usual thick strap tanktop since Aoi would have had a fit.

But since Ruki had unzipped his jacket to get to his stomach he might of well have come without it... Aoi was now frowning angrily at Reita seeing the thin tank top under the thick winter coat.

"Whoa! HEY! Ruki!" Reita jumped when Ruki started lifting his shirt up to expose his skin to the cool air and his hot hands.

"Huh... I'd say about 5 weeks. There's nothing showing..."

Reita snatched his shirt back down then turned his back to Ruki as he fumbled to zip up his jacket, him blushing slightly.

Ruki gave a pout. "Hey! I'm going to be giving you checkups again. You might as well get used to me... I gave you check ups before."

"Yeah, but you didn't go and attack me like you just did." Reita mumbled as he finished zipping his coat up then turned to see Aoi giggling behind his hand.

"Aoi! It's not funny!" Reita whined running a hand through his hair.

"But, you look so cute when your blushing and flustered..."

Reita quickly covered his face with a hand. "I, I am not!"

"Yes, you are..." Ruki said dryly then shut his door and locked it. "Now lets go. I want to see Kai. Like now..."

Aoi just nodded, a smile still on his face from him laughing as he walked past them to get the the stairs leading down to the parking lot.

Reita quickly followed him and they piled up into Aoi's sporty blue car then drove off.

"So tell me. Have you gone to see Kai yet Aoi?"

Aoi bit his lip and gripped the steering wheel tighter... "No, I'm sorry, I havn't been able to." He said softly.

Ruki looked to him before turning his head to look to Reita. "... Reita?"

Reita looked out the window. "... Yeah, I visited him a few times..."

Ruki seemed to brighten up then started to rain Reita with questions. "How was he? Did he say he missed me? When did you go to see him? Did he look well? Did he say anything about the food there? If he's having problems with anyone then tell me, cause I'm not afraid to go in there and tell those people right."

"Ruki, Ruki slow down." Aoi chuckled lightly.

Ruki leaned over to lean his chin on Reita's chair. "Did... Did Kai say anything about... About me?" Ruki asked so softly that Reita snapped his head away from the window to look to Ruki wide eyed.

It wasn't like Ruki to talk softly. Or to talk as if trying to keep a secret. He wasn't the one to show any weakness...

So when Reita looked over to Ruki to see Ruki not making eye contact, the lightest blush spread over his cheeks, and the thought ran threw him.

_I'm not supposed to be seeing this side of Ruki..._

Reita shifted his eyes down to his lap, not used to seeing one of his most strongest friends walls down. "... I, he, we never really got much of a chance to talk..."

_And when we did, we fought..._

Ruki looked up slightly surprised. "Why not?"

Even Aoi glanced over to them then back to the road, a look of slight worry and confusion on his face.

Reita licked his lips and sunk deeper into his seat. "... They, they wouldn't let me..."

Ruki frowned. "Well, they better not keep me from looking to him or I'll show those cops a thing or two for trying to stop me of seeing my Kai."

Reita just closed his eyes feeling guilty.

"... Your Kai Ruki?" Aoi asked, a hint of tease in his voice.

Ruki blinked, surprised he said that then quickly tried covering it up and sat back into his seat crossing his arms. "O, Of course my Kai. Your all my little children..."

Aoi just chuckled slowly shaking his head. "Whatever Ruki..."

Reita just continued to sit in his seat letting his mind go over the last time he saw Kai and had that fight with him.

_Does, Kai really want to be pregnant? Will he even talk to me again? I really did make him upset... _

He sighed cuddling into his big coat and tried falling asleep since it will be a long drive to the prison.

_To think... I spent so much gas driving to the prison everyday..._

* * *

kk this is chapt 20! Ruki finally is FREE! XD i was hopping for celebration on chapt 20 that Uruha would come in, but it seems we need to go a little longer before we get to him XP. so instead. i will answer whatever question for u no matter what... UP TO CHAPTER 20 THAT IS! yes... nothing past that. something u didn't understand? ask away! no matter how reveling it is! i will answer it! Please ask questions... 


	21. FigHt fOr whAt?

chapt: 21/?

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi

syn: "And you believed him?" Aoi whispered...

comments: OMG... like, i wrote this, and like. it didn't show up... i am very, very tired. i was so pumped to write this, but then i went to guitar and was like... bummed cause of the damn scales! i am usuing dad's laptop, so i want to keep things low... i have no clue how he will react if he found out i am a yaoi fan... he doesn't even know what yaoi is... boy on boy bootay!! XDDD but yeah... i bought my first yaoi manga two weeks ago. i like so far... and, a special THANK YOU to some special ppl at the end

* * *

cant, stop... yawning.

Reita looked down to the hanky in Ruki's hands as he continued to wring his hands together.

They had been turned down to visit Kai for the past...

4 hours.

4 hours of sitting.

4 hours of Aoi talking and trying to convince the receptionist to somehow get at least 5 minutes in to visit.

4 hours of ass numbness.

4 hours of boredome...

Reita shifted in his seat for the umpteenth time then stopped when Ruki glarred to him.

He sighed and Ruki went back to starring down to the floor wringing his hands together, knoting the hanky even more in his hands.

Aoi came walking back around 20 minutes later looking veru, very tired.

"I, I managed to get to see Kai..."

Reita and Ruki both looked up.

"But... Only one of us are able to visit him..." Aoi said warily.

Reita quickly stood up and held Aoi in his arms. "Aoi, you look exaughsted... Youv'e been standing all day."

Aoi smiled wealky then laid his head onto Reita's shoulders letting the other hold him. "I, am kinda tired..."

Aoi looked over to Ruki and smiled. "... You should visit him Ruki... I'm sure Kai would be very happy to see you again after so long... Since. Yeah, you havn't even been able to leave the house... And this was your idea."

Ruki looked to Aoi for a long minute before slowly standing up and handing Reita back his hanky then following the receptionist to a heavy door in the back of the room that needed some kind of code to open.

Reita and Aoi watched Ruki vanish behind the door before moving to sit down. Reita pulled Aoi into his lap and holding him close to his body.

Aoi smiled laying his head onto Reita's shoulders and took the hanky from his hands that he wrapped around Aoi to keep him on his lap.

"Ruki seemed really axious, didn't he?" Aoi asked lightly folding the over wrinkled hanky then putting it into his coat pocket.

Reita nodded his head then looked around the little waiting room. They were the only ones in there except for the lone security guard who was glancing at them, but trying not to make it obvious.

Reita didn't care.

His Aoi was tired and that was all that mattered.

Besides.

PDA (public display of affection) didn't bother Aoi or Reita. They were happy with each other and didn't mind the world knowing as long as the world minded it's own...

"I'm going to close my eyes for a little bit." Aoi mumbled then cuddled into Reita.

He smiled lighlty kissing Aoi's head again. "You go ahead and do that." He said softly then looked up to the clock over the wall and sighed. "I'll tell you when Ruki comes out."

_"... Wake up. Are you awake yet?"_

_"Ungh... W, what? Who are..."_

_"I'm Dr. Meck, and boy it's good to see you awake."_

_"Huh? W, wah--"_

_"You shouldn't talk. That was some trip. You feeling ok? Well actually I dont expect you to feel anything for a little while. We have to let the drugs were off..."_

_"Wait... What?"_

_"Now, you may seem out of it for a few hours and thats fine. Now--"_

_"Wait, what happened? Whats going on? Why, why..."_

_"... You dont remember?"_

_"..."_

_"... I see. Well, everythings going to be fine. Your safe now..."_

_"Why, wouldn't I be... Be."_

_"Shhhh. It's ok. Go ahead and sleep... You'll be fine. I promise... I promise..._

_Promise._

_I..._

_Wake._

_...Wake up._

_Aoi wake up._

"Aoi wake up. Ruki's comming back."

Aoi groaned and frowned, slowly forcing his eyes open then quickly shutting them again when the bright light came into his eyes.

"... Reita?"

"Yeah, Ruki's comming back Aoi..." Reita said lighlty bouncing his leggs to help wake Aoi up.

Aoi groaned again then rubbed at his eyes and looked around ssquinting. "Ugh, I see..."

Reita frowned. "... You ok Aoi?"

Aoi sighed then slowly sat up to his feet. "... Yeah, I'm fine... Just... Yeah."

Reita stood up as well looking to Aoi concerned. "... You sure? You can tell me anything Aoi."

Aoi nodded, moving some of his hair out his face then forcing a smile. "Just tired is all..."

Reita pursed his lips then looked over to the big heavy door that Ruki and the receptionist walked through whoosh open and out came Ruki with a security guard looking...

Upset.

Aoi seemed to notice and slowly walked over to him. "... Ruki? Is something wrong?"

Ruki looked up to Aoi then over to Reita and had a confused face before it slowly turned to anger then to hate.

Reita went stiff seeing the evil glare Ruki was sending to him then quickly tried jumping back when Ruki's body came slaming into his, knocking the wind out of him and falling to the floor.

Reita squirmed when he hit his head to the floor then looked up to Ruki who started grabbing at his arms that were trying to hit him off.

Ruki, was surprisingly strong for his size and easily held Reita's arms down then started to grab at his sides. "You SON OF A BITCH!"

Reita blinked surprised then tried moving again knowing Ruki was angery.

"I'TS YOUR FAULT WHY KAI IS IN THERE!!! HOW COULD YOU!? THEN YOU GO OFF SAYING SHIT!"

Reita heard Aoi yell then other yelling as the security guard started calling for help.

"RUKI!" Aoi yelled trying to pull at Ruki as he started to hit at Reita's face with his fist, but weakly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"IT'S HIS FAULT! ALL HIS FAULT!" Ruki continued to scream before he was pulled off by a group of policemen and pulled to his feet along with Reita who's lip was bleeding but that was about it.

"RUKI!" Aoi screamed standing between the two. "WHAT are you talking about?" He tried more calmly.

Ruki finally mangaed to free one of his arms from the police and pointed to Reita.

"HE LET MIYAVI BACK!"

Aoi's mouth dropped and he looked over to Reita who was looking wide eyed to Ruki. "... W, wh--"

"DONT YOU ACT SURPRISED REITA!" Ruki shouted then looked to Aoi. "Kai told me everything! He told me what Reita let Miyavi do to him. He told me how he has been letting Miyavi live in the apartment. HE TOLD ME EVERYTHING!" He lunged for Reita again but was pulled back by the police. "HE LET MIYAVI RAPE KAI!" Ruki screamed.

"Sir! Your coming with us." One of the plice said pulling Ruki behind the same door that he walked through to visit Kai.

Reita was confused. Why would Ruki be getting angry about that now? He had known about what happened with Miyavi and Kai awhile ago. Actually that is the reason why Kai ended up in jail... So why was Ruki going off about it now. Kai must have told him something els that sent him over the top like this.

The tears falling down Ruki's face told that. It was something els. Ruki was angry, but not for this...

For what, Reita didn't know, but he wanted to.

Aoi followed about half way but had to stop since they closed the door, it locking automatically. He stood there, listening to Ruki's screams and curses as he went deeper and deeper into the prison.

Reita was let go of and asked if he wanted some ice for the bump on his head. "Yeah, thanks..." He said then looked over to Aoi who still had his back to him, looking to the door.

Reita bit his lip. "... Aoi--"

"Is it true?" Aoi asked not looking away from the dark corner.

Reita looked to him before looking down to the floor. "... Yes."

Aoi seemed to tense. "And, you kept this from me. Why?"

Reita swallowed. "I, I honestly dont. Know."

Aoi finally turned around tears flowing in his eyes but drying from his anger. "So... The pictures. On the cell phone?"

Reita's eyes went wide remembering the phone.

"... They were... Miyavi?"

Reita sighed before nodding weakly.

"And... Larry." Aoi struggled with the name since he was trying hard not to cry. "... He.. He's really."

"Miyavi." Reita finished for him.

"... And, your letting. Him stay in the house. Even after all the things he did to you? What he did to Kai? And, you didn't, didn't tell me?" Aoi chocked then sniffed.

Reita swallowed before slowly nodding again still not looking up to Aoi.

There was silence for a few long minutes and Reita wandered if Aoi was still breathing. He jumped when he looked up and Aoi was standing right there giving no warning as he pinch Reita's stomach.

"The only reason." Aoi hissed between his teeth getting into Reita's face. "Is because of this." He pinch harder making Reita wince and shut his eyes.

"Look at me!"

Reita quickly forced his eyes open feeling as Aoi dug his nails into his skin. "The only reason... And when this baby is born... It's over. No. It's over, right here, right now..."

"A, Aoi..." Reita's eyes going wide. "N, no please... I'm sorry. I just... He... Please let me explain--"

"EXPLAIN!" Aoi yelled pushing away from Reita and turning his back to him.

Reita rubbed at the spot Aoi had pinched him then looked over to the security guard who was eyeing them. "... Aoi. I , the reason why I let Miyavi stay was because... He was hurt."

Aoi looked over his shoulder to him making him flinch slighlty. "He, he was hurt. And, and so until he got better I was letting him stay."

"But without telling me Reita?" Aoi whined turning around to look to Reita sadly.

Reita looked away and bit onto his bottom lip. "… I'm sorry. I didn't, want you to worry and… And he was hurt." Reita said looking up and rushing over to Aoi who quickly back away from him. "Please Aoi. I couldn't leave him. He came to me. He, he apologized!" Reita said now sounding angry.

"… And you believed him?" Aoi whispered looking up to Reita.

Reita looked to Aoi before frowning. "I, yes… Yes, I believe him. He's changed Aoi. Really!."

"Reita!" Aoi yelled. "Someone like Miyavi doesn't change unless taken to jail!"

"HE HAS CHANGED!" Reita boomed making Aoi go quiet. Reita stood there ridged and panting slightly. He noticed and tried calming down.

"… I'm sorry."

"No. No more 'I'm sorry'…" Aoi said holding onto himself and looking away."

"… Aoi"

"No. I, I have to think." Aoi said quickly then ran out the waiting room to the prison.

Reita just sighed and plopped back into one of the plastic chairs looking up to the blinding lights of the waiting room.

"…. Fuck."

Aoi rushed out the building toward the front parking lot towards the car. He leaned his back against it then fumbled to pull out his pack of cigarettes, his hands shaking. When he was finally able to take in a big breath of the nicotine smoke he relaxed feeling his head start to clear.

He looked down to a puddle on the ground letting his thoughts wander. Just flow free. He didn't want to deal with something like this. He and Reita had just gotten back together. He didn't want it to end but. What if…

He shook his head then tried swallowing down the feeling of dread.

"What if, he still loves Miyavi…"

* * *

ahhh, very, well… not any more tired. yes. here is the first chapt. i hope the events make up for the shortness. but don't worry…. i admit that, i could have... expressed more. but. for some reason. I'm just not feeling it... By the way, I would like to thank yuki hibiki and keeper of the jeep for their comments. Heh, thought I wouldn't notice huh? Anyway. Yes. I thank you guys SO MUCH! U make my day and for it I will give u my kittypon sight…. http://kitty-pon. ... Well, it was just made for me like, two days ago by my good chat buddy Poisonakira and she hasn't given me the password. So yeah, go check it out and tell me what ya think. Think of it as a present from KP. BE THE FIRST TO CHECK OUT MY (soon to be mine…) NEW PG XDDD 

so exciting… any questions? x3


	22. frOstEd CaR JaCkes

chapt/ 22/??

pairings: MiyavixReita

syn: "Think driver side." He said quickly...

comments: SO SORRY! i apologize, i was supposed to put this up last night but my head hurt from starring at my new Kittypon pg on Livejournal! christmass gift from Poison! XD kk every body say it on the count of 3... 1...2...3...

* * *

YOUR SO AWESOME POISON!!!!!!! XDDDDD

Aoi starred out the window, watching as the trees past by.

The radio was off...

It was very quiet in the car...

For two hours, just silence.

It was making Reita nervous...

Thoughts were flowing through his mind at what Aoi will do to Miyavi once they get home... Lately Miyavi has been pretty good actually. He's out of the house most of the time. So maybe Aoi wont be too angry...

Then again.

Reita slowed down at a light then jumped when his phone started wringing. He kept his eyes on the light, not moving to pick it up.

Aoi glanced over to him, seeing he wasn't going to pick up his phone so he picked it up for him.

"... Hello?... No, this is Aoi. Reita is busy driving right now..."

Reita took a quick glance to Aoi still waiting for the light to change then quickly look back.

Aoi at first Aoi's face was plain but it soon contorted into a frown. Then worry. "S, something wrong?"

Reita looked back over to Aoi then to the light as it changed and started driving again.

"... N, no... I dont think so at least..." Aoi looked to Reita then back down to the dashboard as he continued to listen to the person on the other side of the phone. "... Why do you think... SERIOUSLY!?"

Reita jumped when Aoi had suddenly yelled and pulled over the side of the road so he wouldn't crash and turned to look to Aoi. "Whats wrong?"

Aoi frowned and held his hand up to silence Reita making him shut his mouth and lean back into his seat.

"Uh-hu... Yes... Ok, thats fine... Yes." Aoi looked back to Reita then quickly looked away. "... Yes, you can talk to him."

Aoi handed Reita the phone.

Reita took the phone then looked to Aoi's face trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Aoi's face was empty.

He slowly put the phone up to his ear. "... Hello?"

//Reita, I have been trying to contact you for a little while now.// Came the slighlty breathless reply.

Reita slighlty smiled. "Ah, Dr.Shoxx... Or, Kevin I should say."

//Yes, yes, look Reita... I, theres something wrong.//

Reita frowned. "Wrong? With what?"

//Well, the results came back about your blood... Reita...//

Reita leaned forward trying to listen more since Kevin's voice went low.

//... Reita, you, you have HIV...//

Reita was glad he wasn't driving or he was sure he would have killed Aoi and himself.

He gripped the phone tighter. "... I, I what?" He whispered.

Aoi scooted alittle closer to Reita wanting to hear what was wrong.

Reita noticed and quickly scooted away as far as he could from Aoi then turned his body, leaning his head against the cold window.

//I'm sorry Reita, but it says it right here... HIV, positive.// Kevin had whispered the positive, obviously he wasn't thinking something like this could happen either.

"But, but how, how could I--" He cut himself off knowing Aoi was still listening and tried getting closer to the door.

//Well... Have you, been having any sexual affairs with anyone?// Kevin said slowly.

Reita frowned. "Why!? Why would it be affair?"

He heard Aoi shifted slightly behind him but didn't move to notice Aoi.

Kevin cleared his throat. //Cause I have done plenty of test on Aoi, and know for a fact that he is free of any HIV or AIDS... HE comes in monthly... He's clean Reita.// Kevin said softly.

Reita ran his hand through his hair his mind racing. "... Miyavi." He whispered.

//Excuse me?// Kevin asked not hearing what Reita had said.

"I, I'll have to call you later. I, will try think about when this happened. Thanks Kevin..."

//No problem. But hey... Reita if you need someone to talk to... I'm here. You know that right? I'm here with you till the end.//

Reita sat straight in his seat and let a smile pull at his lips actually feeling at ease some what. "... Thanks Kevin." He said softly before hanging up.

He let his hand fall and he starred down to the steering wheel.

Aoi sniffed making Reita look over to him.

"Well?" Aoi asked getting impatient.

Reita looked to him then quickly sat up, getting the car in gear before getting back into the road. "... I, will have to tell you later Aoi... Let me first get things straight."

Aoi looked to him then frowned. "Stop the car Reita."

Reita looked over to Aoi as if he were crazy but had to slam his foot on the break as Aoi swung his door open.

The car skidded to a stop making other cars behind them slide to a stop as well. There was honking as Aoi stormed out the car then started walking down the street.

Reita quickly ran out the car after him then grabbed his arm. "AOI! HAVE YOU GONE MAD!?"

Aoi snatched his arm away form Reita and glared to him. "YES I'M MAD! I'M FUCKING PISSED!" Aoi screamed raising his hands in the air.

Reita took a step back but them quickly ran over to Aoi, accidently knocking him down into the snow as the car behind theirs turned sharply and sped down the street, almost running Reita over.

Reita looked to the line of cars start doing the same then looked down to Aoi who was glaring up to him half buried in the snow.

"S, sorry." Reita moved to help Aoi to his feet but Aoi slapped his hand away and pulled him self up, using Reita's body for support.

Reita let him climb up then shove him. "Reita, I dont know what is wrong... I dont know what to think. I dont know when things started getting so sour." Aoi's voice starting to crack.

"But I do know is that. I still love you..." He whispered looking as Reita looked up to him surprised.

"... A, Aoi."

"BUT I DONT KNOW WHY!" Aoi screamed pulling away when Reita moved to hug him. "I DONT want to love you! I'm getting sick and tired of this!" Tears were now falling down Aoi's cheek, his eyes and nose turning red.

Aoi sniffed and watched Reita before slowly walking backwards before turning around to march away.

Reita stood there, watching as Aoi crossed the snowy street towards the woods on the side of the road.

Reita noticed. "... Aoi."

Aoi ignored him and continued marching through the snow. When Reita saw this he quickly chased after him. "AOI!!!"

Aoi didn't look back and just started running as fast as he could.

"AOOOIIII!!!" Reita stopped as a car skidded to a stop, almost hitting him. He looked to the angry family in the car then to Aoi who was just getting farther and farther away form him.

He cursed and pushed away from the car running after Aoi.

Aoi had made it to the end of the road and bent down to start to slid down the hill to get to the woods.

Reita ran to him just missing him by inches as he slid down the hill.

"AOOOIII!!!!" Reita yelled then moved to start going down the hill as he watched Aoi pick himself up and run into the woods.

It was a steep hill.

Reita had to keep from rolling. He made it to the bottom then bolted for the woods already not able to see Aoi.

He ran into the thick woods looking left and right seeing no sighn of Aoi. "... AOOIII!!!" He called again and again not wanting to go too deep into the woods or he would get lost.

He swung around left and right but couldn't see Aoi at all. He bit his lip as panic started to grip at his chest. The white puff of his breath coming quicker and quicker.

"AOOOII--"

He was cut off as a snow ball came out of no where, hitting him straight in the face. It had surprised him so Reita went falling into the snow below.

He sat up wiping at the snow in his mouth hearing a fit of laughter.

He turned his head and the panic vanished as he saw Aoi laughing with his hands on his knees.

Reita, couldn't help but smile softly and slowly pushed himself up, wiping the snow off his clothes and slowly walking over to Aoi.

Aoi stopped laughing when he saw Reita walking closer to him and slowly started back away.

Reita noticed and started running.

Aoi quickly turned around but wasn't even able to take two steps as Reita wrapped his arms around Aoi's waist and pulling him towards him.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Aio struggled and tried pulled away, but Reita had a firm grip on his and wasn't letting up. He held Aoi tighter to him then gently kissed his neck.

"Dont... Run away from me. Like that EVER. Ever again." He whispered, his breath shaking.

Aoi froze hearing Reita then went stiff when he felst something cold land where his shoulder and neck meet.

"Please... Dont, scare me like that... Ever again." Reita said holding Aoi tighter.

Aoi swallowed suddenly feeling over hot in his big jacket. "... Reita."

"Shut up."

Aoi shut his mouth as Reita kissed his neck again.

"Just, shut up and let me hold you... I really thought I lost you Aoi."

Aoi held still as Reita hugged him and kissed his neck and jaw.

"Please, Aoi... Dont run away like that again." Reita begged.

Aoi turned in Reita's grasp looking up into his face seeing Reita's red face from crying.

Reita looked down to him slighlty surprised then sniffed and took Aoi's lips to his.

Aoi at first didn't kiss back but slowly melted into the kiss.

When Reita pulled back he started raining Aoi's face with little kisses. "Aoi, Aoi, Aoi, Aoi." He mumbled between kissed, lightly holding Aoi's face in his cold hands and looked down to Aoi's pink nose before kissing it softly.

"I love you..."

Aoi looked up to him wide eyed before slowly closing his eyes. "... I, love you too, Reita..."

Instead of smiling Reita just started crying, bringing Aoi into his chest and hugging him tighter. "Aoi, I'm, so sorry. I'm really, truly sorry..." Reita sobbed.

Aoi just stayed silent, laying his head against him and listening to the quick heart beat pounding in Reita's chest from running...

No.

Fright?

Did Aoi really scare Reita that much that his heart would still be pounding as if he had ran a 10 mile sprint.

Aoi quickly wrapped his arms around Reita feeling just how strong Reita's heart was beating.

Reita's whole upper body was vibrating from each beat of his heart.

Reita sniffed holding Aoi closer. "Aoi... I love you so much... So much..." Reita didn't think Aoi would ever get mad enough to actually run away from him like that... And through traffic too!

Aoi just closed his eyes hugging Reita tighter. "Reita, it's ok... I'm not leaving... I cant leave."

Reita sniffed and pulled away, wiping at his eyes with his hands. "I know." He hiccuped out. "It's because of the baby..."

Aoi bit his lip as he watched Reita sadly look down to the bright snow then ran and hugged him again slighlty throwing Reita back.

"No you ding dong..."

Aoi smiled softly, still feeling Reita's heart beat loudly against his chest.

"It's because I love you..."

Reita blinked and looked to Aoi before trying to hold back more sobs as he wrapped his arms around Aoi.

"Yet I dont know why." Aoi said dryly making Reita laugh slightly strangled from his tears.

"I dont know why either... But I'm happy." He said softly closing his eyes and letting his body relax.

Aoi could literally feel Reita's body relax as his muscles relaxed and slowly his heart beat started to calm down.

They stayed like that for a long while. Time just seeming to slow down while they hugged.

Aoi closing his eyes and enjoying the strong arms around him, keeping him safe and too afraid to let go for Aoi might run away.

But Aoi wasn't going anywhere.

It wasn't until Reita shivered violently that Aoi snapped out of his fuzzy trance and looked over to Reita who seemed to be sleeping.

Another hard shiver that even shook Aoi's body told him that it was time to head back to the car.

"Reita... Reita, lets go." Aoi said looking over to Reita who lightly smiled and opened his eyes. "O, ok..."

They pulled away Reita shivering again from the lack of warmth. It was kind of funny to watch. Reita's body would just go into a quick spatastic shake before going still again.

But Aoi knew he must be freezing. He wasn't wereing anything but that little tanktop.

He had left his jacket in the car.

Aoi smiled and took Reita's hand into his gloved one.

Reita blinked and smiled as well holding onto Aoi's hand tighter before they started walking.

It took them a little since they had ran farther into the woods than Aoi remembered.

But once they heard the free way they new they were close.

By now Reita was full out shivering, having let go of Aoi's hand to wrap around his bare arms and try to keep himself warm.

Aoi looked up the hill they had to go up in order to get back onto the free way and sighed. "Here..."

Reita looked over to Aoi, watching as he started pulling off his jacket.

"Your freezing..."

Reita shook his head and forced a smile. "N, no... I dont want, to take your jacket... You need to keep warm too."

Aoi bit his bottom lip and slowly slipped his jacket back on when he saw Reita wasn't going to take it.

"... I'm sorry."

Reita looked to Aoi surprised. "W, why would... Y, you ap, apologize... A, Aoi..." He stuttered out, his teeth chattering.

Aoi frowned at that then looked back up the hill. "... If I hadn't ran away... We wouldn't be in this mess..."

"I, I, It's kk, ok A, Aoi..." Reita shivered then sneezed shaking his head.

Aoi snapped his head back over to him seeing Reita swallow then quickly started up the hill. "Come on... I dont want you getting sick."

Reita slowly nodded then sniffed and started going on his hands and knees up the hill.

It was slow, since they would slide down when they were half way up. But they eventually made it."

Once Aoi was at the top he cursed then pulled Reita up with him before looking around.

Their car was gone...

Aoi frowned then quickly ran across the street. He looked left, right, and around looking for any traces of the car.

Reita slowly crossed the street, still holding onto his arms and shivering, not even trying to look out for cars.

Good thing there were non at the time.

But it was also bad since that means they couldn't catch a ride.

Aoi quickly turned to Reita seeing him pull a smile then look down the road. "... Where's the car?"

Aoi frowned and looked around again. "... I, I dont know." He said then started running down the street. "We, might have just been thrown off when we were walking through the woods." He said then noticed Reita wasn't following him and turned to see Reita taking his time walking over to him.

Aoi pursed his lips and ran back to him. "Come on Reita. It's getting late. We need to find some way to get you warm."

Reita just sniffed and nodded.

After about 15 minutes of walking, they found where the car was supposed to be.

Reita lighlty kicked at the skid marks in the snow where they had left the car.

Aoi stood there lightly grabbing at his hat then quickly turned to Reita.

"Well, this is bad."

Reita just nodded sniffing.

Aoi kicked at the snow then turned to Reita. "But, now we know witch way we need to go... The skid marks show they are going this way... Or is it that way?" Aoi said pointing to the left... Then the right.

Reita shivered when a gust of wind blew by. "Think driver side." He said quickly.

Aoi looked to him confused. "Huh?"

Reita sniffed then walked to the skid marks in the snow then turned and held still.

Aoi watched him, trying to figure out what he was doing.

Reita continued to sniff, holding his arms then looked up. "We go that way." He said after a minute.

Aoi put his hands on his hips. "How do you know?"

Reita sniffed. "Cause. When I was driving... The forest was closest on my side." He said before sniffing again then sneezing.

Aoi nodded now knowing what Reita meant by 'driver side'.

Aoi quickly walked over to Reita when he started coughing and pulled his hat off and stuck it onto Reita's head. "There, you wont take my jacket... At least take the hat."

Reita nodded and they started walking down the road once again.

Ruki was roughly forced into a cell then forced to sit on a bed.

The police officers shut the cell door then looked to Ruki glaring on the bed.

"Dont worry. Just one night then your free to go. Your friends already know and will try to pick you up as soon a possible..."

Ruki just turned to look away then blinked. "Do you think... I can stay with some one tonight instead?"

The police man shook his head no.

"Please... Now that I'm in here. I cant even get a chance to talk to him longer?"

The police man seemed to be thinking. "... Well, it is almost Christmass..."

Ruki smiled.

"IN AMERICA!" The police man started lauging and walking away.

Ruki frowned. Not liking that joke at all then looked up as another policeman walked up to the cell, glaring to the others back.

"... Dont mind Kevin... He's an ass to the core." He smiled kindly down to Ruki. "Maybe, I can get you to see your friend..."

Ruki smiled. "Thats great! Can you really?"

The policeman seemed to be thinking. "Well... It depeneds on who you want to talk to..."

"His name is Uke Yutaka..."

The police officers smile fell and he looked down to Ruki saldy. "... Oh."

Ruki blinked. "What? Whats wrong?"

"Well... Weren't you able to talk to him before?"

Ruki sadly looked down and shook his head. "No... I wasn't they said he didn't want to see anyone. I told them to tell them it was me. But they wouldn't listen!"

The officer cocked his head to the side. "... Alright. I'll let you see him. But you probably wont like it."

Ruki looked to him. "... Why?"

The officer shook his head. "You'll see... Can you tell me just WHY you went off on your friend like that?"

Ruki frowned and sat back. "... It's complicated..."

The police man blinked and moved to walk away but Ruki continued talking. "... I, he... I was just so, angry... It's HIS fault why Kai is in this prison... Kai, didn't do anything but try to protect every one. And, well. I was already angry with him. But, I wasn't able to see Kai and so that got me angry... I just went off on him to blow steam I guess." Ruki sighed running a hand thorugh his hair.

The officer nodded them went off to go fetch Kai.

Ruki sat back happy to finally be able to see his Kai again.

The thoughts sent butterflies to go thorugh him.

"I'll tell him... I'll tell him whats been going through my mind."

He smiled.

"... K, Kai... I think. I think... I love you."

* * *

YESH! I GOT NOTHING TO SAY 'CEPT... THE KP PG IS DOING GREAT XDDD

we got one comment so far! i couldn't stop reading it over and over! SO F'ING HAPPY! i made this chapt long to say thanxs to yuki hibiki an dkeeper of the jeep! Thanks u guys! there was something i wanted to answer.. but i dont remember your question... sorry. XD

and so we end... Day, 2 of KP's chapt a day athon!!!!

:3


	23. No coLd FeEliNgS?

chapt: 23/?

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi

syn: "What the FUCK have you done to him!!??"

comments: HELLO!!!! hope yall had a HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMASS!!! XP i didn't... i got presents, but thats not it... i visited family and yeah, i dont know themvery well... they kept telly me to clean after their spoiled ass kids. and my perants were helping them! anyway, i am full of bacon and toast, mom, and bro went to see Alvin and the Chipmunks so yeah... FREE HOUSE XP

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMASS!!!

Reita sneezed wrapping his arms around him tighter, trying to get his teeth to stop chattering. He looked back over to Aoi who was waving his arms trying to get a cars attention.

"HEY! HEY COME BACK!" Aoi screamed when a car past them by then started rubbing his hands together.

It had started to snow, and it was getting darker. They had been walking for a good 2 hours now.

Reita was getting worse.

Aoi could tell, Reita was getting worse. He now had a nice blush over his face.

From Aoi's years as a doctor, he knew the sighns of fever.

Aoi walked over to Reita and wrapped his arms around him feeling him shiver and stiffly wrap his arms around him.

"How you doin' Rei?" Aoi asked softly hearing Reita's heart beat softly in his chest.

It was alittle slow, but that was normal in the cold.

Reita's teeth chattering stopped a second for him to lick his lips. "I, I've, b, been better..." He said shivering and holding Aoi tighter. "Y, you?"

Aoi sighed. "I'm fine... My hands are starting to get alittle numb, but thats it."

Reita forced a smile on numb face. his whole body was numb...

Aoi sighed lightly rubbing his gloved hands over Reita's arms. "... Reita, no one is stopping for us, and, it's snowing and getting dark..."

Reita just watched him, waiting for what he was getting at.

"... We, might have to move out to the forest... I'm sure there is like, some cabin, or... Or something."

Reita looked down to Aoi for a long minute before looking out to the dark forest then back down to Aoi quickly shaking his head no.

Aoi sighed. "Please Reita, the, the trees will block the wind and, maybe there is a cabin."

"Sss, so close. tt, to the free way?" Reita asked pulled his arms to help rub them.

"So, we would need to walk, really far out..."

Aoi nodded then quickly ran after Reita who had turned from him and continued down the road still shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, no..."

"Reita." Aoi whined then grabbed Reita's arm to slow him down. "Fine, we wont go out to the woods, but. We have been walking for a long while now... And, I'm getting hungry. We havn't eaten all day... I'm sure there are some nuts or something."

Reita just shook his head again.

He was hungry too, he had to eat for two now so he was starved. But he wasn't going to risk walking out, getting lost, and missing a car that might take them to at least a gas station.

Aoi just sighed and took Reita's arm and pulling then down the road again. "Alright... Lets go then."

Reita shook his head, trying not to talk too much and walked down the road with Aoi.

"... Oh, oh my god..."

"..."

"... It's, well... Hi."

"..."

"Y, your not... Going to say hi?"

"..."

"... My god, you look, you look... Terrible."

"..."

"Kai."

Kai just stood there, keeping his gaze down.

Ruki watched as the policeman started to unlock his cell seperating him and Kai.

Ruki quickly squeezed out even before it was open all the way and rushed over to Kai, getting ready to hug him. "Oh my god, Kai! I'm so happy to see you!"

Ruki stopped when Kai quickly back away from his hug.

"..."

Ruki cocked his head to the side. "... Kai?"

"Please... Dont, touch me."

Ruki blinked and slowly put his hands down to his sides. "... You, you ok Kai?"

Kai shook his head no.

"Oh, Kai, whats wrong?" Ruki asked wanting to hug the other so bad.

Kai just brought his cuffed hands up to his face to wipe at his tears that started to fall. "They, do bad things to me here..."

Ruki gripped at the side of his pants watching as Kai broke down infront of him. His orange jumpsuit hanging off of him.

Ruki frowned and moved to get closer to Kai but he screamed and quickly back away, tripping over the legs off his baggy suit and falling to the ground. Since his hands were cuffed he couldn't save himself and landed, hitting his elbow on the concrete ground.

Ruki quickly ran over to his side helping him sit up as he held his elbow.

Now that Kai wasn't hiding his face he could clearly see the dark black bags under his eyes. It looked almost like makeup with how dark the circles were. He was very pale and his hair was ruffled.

He looked sick.

Like, he wasn't in his right mind at the moment.

Ruki gently wiped at some dried spit at the corner of Kai's mouth then jumped away when he screamed.

Kai scrambled away then crashed into a desk where monitors were set up for police to watch over other prisoners.

Ruki quickly stood up as he watched a few of the monitors fall and crash to the ground.

Kai was looking like some scarred rabbit as the monitors popped and crashed. He quickly started scrambling under the desk, knocking the chair over and bumping into the desk even more.

The policeman who let Kai in cursed and ran to pull him from under the desk.

Ruki grabbed a few monitors trying to keep the rest from falling while the policeman grabbed at Kai's kicking legs.

"H, hold still. Your, making a big, fuss." The policeman grunted out while struggling to pull Kai out.

Kai started screaming and kicking, grabbing the table leg as best as he could.

"NO, NO, NOOOO!"

"KAI!" Ruki yelled letting go of the shaking desk to help pull Kai out.

Kai just screamed louder and continued to kick and scream, twisting his body as best he could under the cramped desk.

A few other officers ran up, including Kevin who quickly started lifting up the desk along with a few others.

They lifted up the desk and Kai continued to scream. He tried crawling back under once the desk was moved up but the policemen grabbed Kai's legs and started to drag him out.

Once Kai was free he flipped and flopped still screaming, now crying.

Kevin took his this as his chance. He left the desk, leaving the other officers to hold onto it. He walked around and pulled out his club.

Ruki had moved out the way to let the officers pull Kai out, but when he saw Kevin raising his club to hit Kai who coward under his arms he jumped.

Kevin growled when Ruki jumped onto his back then dropped his club and fell to the ground.

Kai was still covering his face and head waiting for Kevin to swing down his club on him.

Ruki quickly jumped to his feet next to Kai, this time not touching him. "... Oh, Kai." He said softly watching as Kai shook and whimpered.

Ruki bit his lip then was suddenly pulled away as police grabbed Kai and started pulling him back towards the door he came through.

Kai was covering his face at first then saw where he was going and panicked. "No! NOOOO! PLEASE!" He screamed then started struggling.

He looked up to see Ruki standing there and burst out crying. "RUKI! HELP ME!!!"

Ruki was frozen on the spot. He was.

Scared.

He had never seen Kai like this before.

"RUKIIII! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME!!??"

Ruki's breath hitched and he had to grab onto the table to keep from pulling Kai back to him.

Kai managed to pull an arm free and reached out for Ruki, his tears flowing down his face.

"Dont you care Ruki?" Kai asked softly as he was dragged through the heavy door.

Ruki watched as it closed slowly.

"DONT YOU LOVE ME!!??"

BAM

_Click_

Kai's screams continued to echo through out the building as he was dragged.

It went silent when there was an even deeper slam of a door somewhere.

Ruki and the policeman stood there in silence for a little before Ruki finally let out a shaky breath.

The officer seemed to snap out of it then looked down to Kevin who was frowning and dusting himself up.

"... What, the FUCK have you done to him!?" Ruki yelled turning sharply and storming over to the officer who continued to stand there.

"What the hell was that!? Why was he so, so..." Ruki just continued to frown before shaking his head. "I'm ready to leave officer... I cant stay in here."

The officer seemed to think about it before nodding his head. "I'm, sorry you had to see that." He said softly before turning and heading out the little room with the small cells.

Ruki looked to the opposite door where Kai was dragged off then slowly followed the officer.

"You need someone to pick you up." The receptionist drawled boredly not even looking up to Ruki and the officer.

Ruki shrugged. "That's fine. I can call..."

He got his phone from the confiscation bucket then started dialing for Aoi and Reita's apartment. When no answer came except for Aoi and Reita's cheery answering machine he hung up.

"... They might still be driving to home still. It is a 3 hour drive..." He said slightly annoyed then started calling Aoi's cell.

He got no answer so he tried Reita's and got the same. "... Huh, thats strange."

He tried a few more times before getting slightly worried. "... They wont pick up..."

"Is there someone els who can pick you up?" The police man asked.

"... Yeah, I guess." He dialed some doctor's numbers and smiled when he finally got someone.

"Hey. It's me, Ruki... Yeah, he look, can I ask you a big, favor? Can you pick me up from the prison?" Ruki asked slightly emberraced then frowned when there was a burst of laughter on the other end.

"DAMMIT! It's not THAT funny! Just come over already!" He hung up his phone then looked over to the policeman who was starring.

"WHAT!?"

The police jumped and looked away. "I was just thinking... Have you ever thought of anger management?"

Ruki just bristled so the policeman quickly left the room going back into the prison.

Ruki watched him then sat down in the waiting room where he had attacked Reita and sighed.

"... I'm going to get you out Kai. Just wait for me a little longer."

Kai was thrown into his cell where he scurried off into a far corner crammed between the bunk bed and wall and went into a fetal position holding onto him self and mumbling.

His cell mate looked down to him and rolled his eyes as he rolled over so his back was to him and tried going to sleep.

"... Ruki."

Kai slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm still waiting for you... Ruki"

* * *

uuurrrghh!!! i think, i got heart burn!!!! XX damn. something like this always happens when I drink nesquick. at least, i think thats what it is... maybe it's all the rich food over Christmass. damn, anyway. tell me what u think!!!

And so, ends day 3

XX


	24. rEscuEd HisToRy

chapt: 24/??

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi

syn: "I would have liked to bare one..."

comments: so i ordered MoonChild for christmass a few weeks ago...

my daddy is all like: 'it wont come in for a long time, it's an over seas order... Just order it off AMAZON, not through Borders.'

i was all like: 'well fuck! it says two weeks right here!' (points to comp screen in Borders)

a month later, and it's still not here...

* * *

well, I'll be damned...

"Do you know the history of Japan?"

"..."

"If you havn't noticed... It's quite bland."

"..."

"Now, the history of Japanese in America... Now that, was A little more, exciting."

"..."

"Didn't you learn about that? The Japanese in America? American Japanese, and the war? I would think so..."

"..."

"What with the atomic bomb. Two hundred thousand were killed..."

"..."

"... Isn't that sad? Just because we wanted to keep our old ways. We were willing to give up and surrender. But America was being selfish. They wanted us to give it all up. Even our old ways..."

"..."

"But, that was it. Japan was willing to surrender to America. All what we wanted to keep was our tradition. Old, tradition... It seems though, that even now, tradition is shrinking."

"..."

"The west really had a big impact on us... As you know. We know have western things. Western ways..."

"..."

"... Like, anime... Did you notice how anime, looks nothing like Japanese?"

"..."

"Honestly! It's a western thing... Anime looks nothing like Japanese."

"Shut up..."

"Why!? Oh! there is also this thing, everybody looks the same!"

"Ughh..."

"No, not 'ughh' It's... Interesting. I remember reading somewhere on the internet that the reason why so many people look the same is because of some gene and i think... incest? No, no, family marrige? keep the clans and lines pure I think... Or something."

"Why, are you talking so much?"

"Because!"

"... Because?"

"... Because you need to stay awake." Voice much calmer.

"But, I'm not sleeping."

"No, bit if I stop talking you will."

"No I wont."

"BUT YOU ARE!"

"... No I'm not... Just, closing my eyes."

"... Come on."

"What?"

"Were getting up, thats what. It was a bad idea to rest."

"No, no, I want to rest."

"No, get up."

"Please... Just, a few, more..."

"NO! GET UP!"

"..."

"REITA!!!"

Aoi quickly stood up from the snowy ground and looked up to the sky. Little stars were peeking out and the low purple and pink was gone.

He looked back down to Reita who was getting slightly buried in the snow and bent down to pull his arm.

When Reita didn't respon and just hung like dead weight Aoi panicked. He yanked Reita up then almost fell back when all of Reita's weight was in his arms.

He managed to get Reita into a hug before swinging his arm around his neck and pulling him to his feet. "Reita."

Reita slowly opened his eyes then looked around them. "... I'm, hungry."

Aoi looked to him before laughing softly. "At least your awake now..."

Reita licked his lips and slowly shrugged. "I'm hungry..."

"I heard you the first time Rei." Aoi sighed feeling the empty gnaw in his own stomach and sighed. "Were almost there now. Not much longer..."

A lie, but anything to keep Reita going.

Reita just nodded before leaning his head back and groaning. "My feet are numb... I cant feel them any more."

Aoi frowned and lightly pulled Reita up better and started walking again. "Come on."

Ruki crossed his arms pouting at nothing as he watched the trees and snow pass by.

"So Ruki... Tell me. What did you do to end up in jail this time?"

"I did nothing!"

"Oh? Then why so angry?"

"I am not angry!"

The Dr. laughed. "Oh? Then whats with all the yelling?"

"I, AM NOT YELLING!"

At this the Dr. burst out laughing. Ruki just sat there frowning then looked back out the window. "... My friend is in there."

The Dr. cocked his head to the side. "Oh?"

"... Yeah, he looked... Terrible."

The Dr. was silent, keeping his eyes on the road before sighing. "... Why, is he in prison?"

"... He was protecting me." Ruki whispered before closing his eyes and leaning his head against the window. "He, killed a man to protect me."

The Dr. looked to him for a long minute before nodding and looking back to the road before slamming his breaks.

Ruki quickly sat up and looked up intime to see someone crash into the hood then fall.

Ruki and the doctor sat there with wide eyes for a long minute still gripping the steering wheel before tensing and sighing as the person stood up from the ground holding onto their stomach and chest where the car hit them.

"... Aoi?"

Aoi weakly waved to them still holding onto his chest.

Ruki and the doctor ran out of the car as fast as they could running around to Aoi.

"Oh my god! AOI! What the hell are you doing out here?"

Aoi smiled weakly. "My baby... Was, s, stolen, from, m, me..." His teeth chattered and his breath was knocked out of him when the car had hit him.

"Lucky for you I was just skidding on instead of driving any more." The Dr. said lightly swiping snow off Aoi's arms before noticing something.

"... Where is your jacket? It's freezing out here!" The Dr. scolded making Aoi freeze.

"... Oh, my god... REITA!!!! Ruki! I, you... Reita needs help!"

Ruki frowned, grabbing the hystericel Aoi by the shoulders and shaking lightly.

"Ruki, Reita is still out here, he needs help. He, I'm worried about the baby!"

Ruki frowned and quickly stood up taking Aoi's arms. "Show me where he is."

Aoi stumbled after him but managed to run without falling. He showed him to the edge of the free way then started down the hill.

Thats where Ruki stopped.

Aoi finally noticed but was already at the bottom. "Ruki! Come on!"

"... He's in. There?" Ruki pointed out to the pitch black forest.

Aoi nodded. "Yeah! Come on! Hurry up!"

Ruki bit onto his bottom lip then looked back out to the dark forest then back to the head lights of the car. The Dr. was walking towards him then looked down to where Aoi was then back to Ruki.

"... Reita's in there." Ruki said not looking up to the Dr. but knowing he was there by his side.

The Dr. looked back down to Aoi who was obviously getting impatient.

"... Ruki! Come on! Lets go!"

"... He cant!" The Dr. finally yelled out.

"Why not? Reita is in there!" Aoi yelled.

The Dr. looked back to Ruki before sighing. "He's afraid of the dark..."

"SUGIZO!!!" Ruki wailed not happy the other had just said that.

"What? It's the truth."

Aoi frowned. "Well, SOMEBODY! Is going to help me get Reita out of there!"

Sugizo looked back to Ruki for a second before trudging down the snowy hill and following Aoi into the forest.

Ruki stood there nervously pulling at the hem of his shirt as he watched the dark forest swallow Aoi and Sugzo's frames.

He bit his lip and bounced on his feet as he waited. It was cold out even though he had a jacket on he couldn't help shiver.

He wrapped his arms around himself and watched as his breath came out in puffs of white in front of him.

He glanced back to the car, the only light on the who highway then looked back down to the pitch black forest before slowly walking back towards the light.

He leaned against the car hood and continued to wait, starting to get nervous.

"Ickebana. Ickebana. One with flowers. One with flowers... One with the sword... Ickebana, ickebana..." Ruki muttered trying to calm his nerves. For some reason. Thinking of Ickebana made him feel calm.

He jumped when he heard rustling then swung around to see Aoi and Sugizo holding Reita bridal style.

"... R, Reita?"

"He needs help." Sugizo said quickly putting Reita into the back then going in with him. Ruki quickly ran around to the passenger side while Aoi ran up to the drivers side.

"Quick, the town isn't much father away, there should be a hospital.

Aoi nodded quickly putting on his seat belt then driving down the dark road.

Ruki twisted in his seat to see Reita and gasped.

He was pale, and his lips were blue. He looked to be sleeping.

Sugizo frowned and started checking for any sighns of life. He sighed relieved when he found a pulse. "It's very weak, but I found a pulse..."

Ruki sighed then lightly leaned over to touch Reita's icy cold face. "... He fell asleep." He said quietly.

Sugizo sighed. "I just hope we will be able to wake him up."

"OF COURSE WE WILL!" Aoi yelled making Ruki and Sugizo jump.

Aoi was trying to keep from crying as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "He made me promise to stay with him no matter what. To stay with him and help raise the baby. HE WONT DIE!"

Sugizo blinked. "You mean HE is the male carrier of the baby I've been hearing so much about in the hospital?"

Ruki nodded watching as Sugizo lighlty placed his hand over Reita's stomach then slowly lifted his shirt and started to feel around. "To think... The first pregnant male."

Ruki glanced over to Aoi who carefully kept a straight face and eyes on the road. "... Yeah, first..."

Sugizo just nodded lightly touching his eyes wide. "I was... Going to join the project. But the thought of males having children... Disturbed me." He shook his head. "But then I started thinking... Thinking really hard and then I felt foolish for missing such an opportunity."

Ruki just watched Sugizo's hands as they gently rubbed over Reita's skin as if giving a check up.

"I got news of the first time... How it had failed... I got a chance to read Dr. Kevin's notes on the first few months... But he would only let me read 5 months into the 2nd stage... After that, it was confidential to people who weren't in the project. But by then I was hooked and wanted to learn more."

Sugizo lightly pressed down making Reita stir slightly before relaxing again.

Sugizo smiled pulling down Reita's shirt and left him alone. "... I want to learn more about this... What happened after those first 5 months into the second stage? It wasn't very smart of me to decline."

He smiled lightly. "I see that now."

"... Is it that... That you want one?" Aoi finally broke the silence, his voice low.

Sugizo seemed to be thinking about it before smiling and shaking his head. "No. I would instead love to take care of someone like my love... I dont think I would be able to take it... I would want to take care of someone. And if I did have one I would name it Keiko."

Aoi swallowed before forcing a nod. "I see..."

A sniff and things went quiet. "... I would like to bare one..." He whispered a tear falling down his cheek.

Ruki was looking down to the seat before looking back up to see Sugizo's hands back under Reita's shirt.

"... How far into the pregnancy is he?"

When Aoi didn't answer Ruki said it for him. "5 weeks..."

"5 weeks..." Sugizo sounded amazed and let a smile spread across his face. "Tell me, has things been growing nicely?"

Ruki shrugged. "I, havn't been able to do any checkups..."

Sugizo nodded understanding then finally pulled his hands away when Ruki cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Sugizo said looking away slightly embarraced. "It's just, being this close to the first pregnant male is very... Exciting."

Ruki just rolled his eyes and looked back to the road then glanced over to Aoi who's face was still.

"... Just, the size of. A raspberry..." Aoi whispered biting his lip as a tear slipped down his face.

"Not, very big... Is he?"

* * *

ah, well... i finally got them out the snow... and u know what? i feel like more bacon. so that is exactly what i will do... and I would like to thank those special ppl who replied to me XD 

They know who they are. And, I noticed that the last time I put up my KP site, it didn't go through, so I will try again… http://kitty-pon. there ya go. U might have to copy it and all… I hope this works. Send me a comment on my home pg! I will write back XD

And so, ends day... 4? i do not remember... oops.

XP


	25. BrunCheN QuIrKS

chaot: 25/??

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi

syn: "I wanted to be awake and right there when you wake…"

comments: i am going off of nothing and is watching the Maruy show... i used to not watch it but over the break i got hooked. some bad ass kids... reminds me of my brother. and it's mostly girls!

* * *

degrading much...

_Reita..._

_Reita._

_Hey Reita, wake up._

_Reeeiiiitaaa._

"Hughnnn..."

"_No not Hughnnn, you say. 'I'm awake'!"_ Some forced laughter then something warm and soft on his... Hand?

This feeling, it felt so familiar... It was almost as if he was, high...

He liked this feeling.

Reita didn't want to wake up.

"Hmmm, I dont want to wake up."

A little giggle. "But you already are silly."

Reita slowly opened his eyes to the bright light of hospital room he was in then slugishly looked around.

"Hey there sleepy head." Aoi said tiredly from his side.

Reita blinked again and frowned slightly before groaning. "Ugh, why do I feel like crap?"

Aoi smiling. "Well, you were a popsickle for a few hours there. I'm sure I'd feel like crap too."

Reita tried rolling over but failed since the pulling in his wrist hurt. "Ouch! Why am I in the hospital?"

Aoi blinked. "I told you. You were a popsickle... We had to un freeze you."

Reita just groaned making Aoi smile. "You should go back to sleep Rei, your not fully recovered..."

"I feel like Iv'e been sleeping for a very long time now." He sighed stretching as best as he could.

"He's right." A new voice came making Aoi and Reita look up to see Ruki and some other guy.

"Hey! He's awake!" Ruki said happily running over to Reita and handing him a milk carton.

"... Whats with the milk?"

The other person who had walked in with Ruki smiled. "It's whole milk... It will help with the pregnancy, and morning sickness..."

Aoi smiled. "Thats right! your almost into your 6th week Rei!"

Reita blinked then bit his bottom lip. "... Oh."

Ruki's smile fell. "Well, aren't you happy?"

"Well, yeah I am it's just." Reita smiled. "Happening so fast..."

Ruki smiled as well as Aoi then the guy. "Tell me Reita, how do you feel?"

Reita looked up to the guy. "... Uhh, are you like, my doctor?"

The man blinked before sitting up and smiling. "S, sorry. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Dr. Sugizo... I am very happy to finally meet you in person." Sugizo said shaking his hand.

Reita blinked up to him. "... You, are happy? Something I did? To make you, want to see me?"

"Why yes. I dont see how any doctor wouldn't want to see you." Sugizo said slightly surprised.

Reita blinked. "... Why?"

"Your pregnant..." Sugizo said simply.

Reita blinked then seemed to get it. "Oh! Yes... I guess that is, something to... Yeah. Sorry, my mind is kinda. Out of it." Reita said shyly making Sugizo smile.

"Hey, it's ok." Sugizo nodded then stood up. "Well, you've been sleeping for two days. I will inform the doctor that you are awake now."

Aoi nodded then sighed when he left and looked back down to Reita.

Now that Reita was fully awake he could easily see the tired lines under Aoi's eyes and how he was slightly paler. "Aoi, you look a mess." He carefully lifted his hand from under the cover to lightly touch Aoi's face.

"Aoi, you look terrible."

Aoi pulled a smile lightly leaning into Reita's face. "... I havn't slept in two days." He sighed.

Reita frowned. "And why not?"

Aoi stretched a thin smile. "I wanted to be awake and right there when you wake…"

Reita bit his bottom lip then lightly pushed Aoi's head down onto his chest. "Go to sleep Aoi."

He felt Aoi nod, then relax as he lightly ran his head through Aoi's hair.

"... Ruki."

Ruki looked up from starring down to the floor. "Yes Rei?"

"... I'm sorry."

Ruki's face fell and he looked back down to the floor.

"I'm sorry about all this. About Kai. He, he shouldn't be there..."

Ruki's face stayed blank. "... No, he doesn't. It's killing him."

Reita blinked to him. "You mean, you got to see him?"

Ruki slowly nodded his head then sat up. "He's loosing it Rei. I, I wasn't able to get through to him. He, he was afraid of me... He told me, they were doing bad things to him there..."

Reita looked down to the sleeping Aoi and sighed. "... I see."

Ruki nodded then looked up as Sugizo and a Dr. came in to check Reita over.

The next day Reita was free to leave the hospital. Still tired but awake. The baby was fine if they both were a little hungry.

"Hmmm lets go home and feed you." Aoi mumbled to Reita's ear as they went into Sugizo's car.

"Dont worry." Sugizo said from the drivers seat then looked over to Ruki who was sitting next to him quietly.

"... Ruki, whats wrong? You've been so quiet since we rescued Reita..."

Ruki blinked then forced a smile. "I'm fine Sugizo..." He looked back out the window his face blank.

Sugizo sighed and left him alone looking up to his back mirror seeing Reita and Aoi cuddling in the back seat. Aoi lightly drawing little circles over Reita's belly while they talked in whispers so not to disturb him and Ruki giving each other a quick tender kiss and a smile.

Sugizo quickly looked back down to the road then pulled out. First, they will go to Ruki's house to drop him off then to Aoi and Reita's...

Reita had really gotten Sugizo's attention. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He wanted to learn more and spend time with them. He wanted to know everything thing...

After about an hour they were back in their familiar town of Tokyo.

Sugizo looked back to the mirror to see Aoi leaning his head on Reita's shoulder and Reita laying his head on Aoi's asleep.

Aoi was awake but just barely...

He looked over to see Ruki asleep and smiled. "HEY!"

Every one jumped and looked to Sugizo with either anger or wide eyes.

"Sugizo." Ruki growled. "What the hell is your problem!?"

He shrugged. "I'm hungry. Lets go out and eat since were out."

Aoi sighed lightly rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry Sugizo... But, I'm just so tired..."

Reita gently rubbed his stomach. "But, I'm hungry... I havn't exactly eaten anything but that milk since we left to visit Kai."

Aoi frowned. "At least you got milk." He mumbled into Reita's jacket.

"Then it's agreed." Sugizo smiled. "We will go out for a late lunch."

"Brunch." Ruki said while looking out the window.

"Yes. Brunch. I know this great place that you guys just might like." Sugizo said turning a corner then going down the street.

At the restraunt they were all seated next to a window. Reita sat next to Aoi, then Ruki and Sugizo sat next to each other.

They all ordered, non really surprised that Reita had ordered the most out of all of them.

It was quiet through the most of the lunch. Aoi had let Reita pick things off his plate when Reita had eaten all of his.

Sugizo had watched all of it carefully. His eyes almost never leaving off of either Reita or his plate. His mind going through things that he knew of pregnancy, the things that might be going on with Reita's body at the moment. What he had gotten from Kevin's notes.

Everything.

When Aoi looked up from Reita's face he quickly averted his eyes down to his plate.

"... Ruki?"

Ruki blinked and looked away from the window. "Hm?"

"You havn't touched any of your food." Aoi said concerned.

Reita looked down to the pasta and smiled. "Can I have it?"

"Reita!" Aoi said lightly hitting him in the shoulder but was still smiling.

Ruki just pushed his plate across from him to Reita who started to happily shovel food into his mouth.

Aoi just rolled his eyes then looked back to Ruki. "... Ruki, you ok?"

Ruki just nodded forcing a smile to his face. "Yeah, I'm ok..."

Aoi didn't look to believe him.

"Seriously Aoi, I'm fine."

Aoi nodded then looked back to Reita who was slurping up the last bit of noodles then sat up and smiled some red sauce still on his lips. "That was good."

"Would you like the rest of mine?" Sugizo offered pushing the rest of his salad to Reita.

Reita made a face. "Sorry. I dont like vegetables..."

Sugizo laughed pulling his plate towards himself. "A quirk! It's fine..." He smiled softly to Reita who blinked and looked down to the table.

Aoi seemed to notice and lightly took Reita's hand in his. "It's, about time we leave now..."

Ruki quickly perked up. "... I'm ready."

Aoi smiled and walked out so Reita could then helped him stand up. "I'm stuffed!"

"I can see that. You need help to the car?" Aoi asked lifting Reita's arm around his shoulder and smiled to him.

"I'm not old..."

"No, but your mine."

Reita looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything."

Aoi shrugged walking towards the front to pay their part of the bill. "Your mine, so I get to treat you like a fragile glass china doll."

Reita scratched the back of his head. "Hmm... I guess." He smiled down to Aoi who just rolled his eyes.

"Ah!"

The turned back to see Sugizo walking over to them. "Dont worry, lunch is on me."

Aoi blinked. "Oh, I couldn't!"

"I could..." Ruki mumbled walking past them and out the door.

Aoi and Reita watched Ruki walk out then quickly hobbled after him. "Ruki! Whats wrong!?"

Sugizo smiled as he watched them then pulled out his wallet. "Reita... Has the cutest quirks I noticed…"

* * *

omg... this chapt was so boring and i was in NO mood to write! i literally had to force myself to finish this... so yeah, sorry if it's bad.

and so ends day... i dont know. 5?


	26. honESt PaInTiNg

chapt: 26/??

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi

syn: "PS. Izumi wants his shoes back..."

comments: SORRY! it's been two days, but i have a good reason! u see, i got my new comp! (finally) and i finally got my MoonChild! (FINALLY) AND! I GOT MORE MANGA (HOOOYYYEEEAA)...and some new things for my hairless rat... AND I ALSO GOT MY PHONE BACK (XD) so, alot happened with just, today... this week. and now, the next free week, will be just, work... homework, i let it lay for the first week, but now. i need to, kina get going on that...

* * *

wish me luck

It was silent when Sugizo made it to Aoi and Reita's. They both just sat there not wanting to move knowing...

Miyavi.

Sugizo noticed and cleared his throat. "Um... Is, this not it?"

Aoi quickly looked up to him and smiled. "No, no... This, it's the right place..."

Sugizo smiled back then he looked over to Reita who was looking out the window to the house.

"... Well. I'll see you later." Sugizo spoke up after a few more minutes of weird silence.

Aoi was the first to move if stiffly and closed the door before Reita could get out.

Reita watched from the car as Aoi ran up the step to the apartment as if any other day and started for the door.

He quickly rushed out the car saying a quick 'cya' to Ruki and Sugizo before stumbling out and running after Aoi.

Sugizo watched as they both seemed to race down the hall towards their door before bumping at the door and fighting to get in before the other.

It was funny to watch, if only Sugizo knew the reason behind their rushing.

Ruki just sighed slowly closing his eyes. "... I want to go home now Su..."

Sugizo pulled his gaze away from the door Reita and Aoi ran into and started the car. "Yes, I have some work I need to get done."

Aoi rushed into the apartment and started marching down the hall.

Reita quickly ran after him forgetting about the door. "Aoi, Aoi please, dont be too angry. Aoi."

"SHUT UP!"

Reita went quiet and followed nervously as Aoi turned towards the hall, passing their room and going for the guest room Miyavi was waiting in.

He quickly passed Aoi and blocked the door. "Aoi please, tell me what your going to do."

Aoi stood there frowning. "You standing up for that jerk again Reita?" His voice was shaky as he tried to control his building anger.

"I, I'm not standing up I just. Dont want any more people getting hurt."

Aoi blinked. "... Get out my way Reita."

"No, not until you tell me what your going to do."

Aoi was into Reita's face so fast it was scary.

"You wanna know what I'm going to do to him?" Aoi hissed.

Reita weakly nodded.

Aoi started to shove Reita out the way. "I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS THEN KICK HIS ASS OUT MY HOUSE!!!"

Reita struggled to keep blocking the door but failed as Aoi reached the knob and turned making the door open and Reita fall in.

He forgot the doors opened in...

Reita quickly sat up holding out his hands. "AOI PLEASE! DONT!"

He stopped when he saw Aoi just standing there looking into the room with worry.

Reita slowly looked behind him into the room then quickly rolled over to he was facing everything. "... What?"

The whole room was filled with paintings. Some were in bad shape and were obviously glued back together.

Most were ripped up and repaired with either glue or tape. Only very few were actually together. Some were covered in sheets that lightly blew in the wind from the open window from the side of the house.

There was a mattress on the floor but that was it that showed of furniture.

Scattered papers covered the whole floor. You couldn't even see the white carpet under all the newspaper and note paper.

Reita noticed a dry paint set on the ground along with a few discarded paint brushes and cups of colorful water. There were some paintings that looked very different from others.

They were on the floor. They looked like little kid paintings compared to the paintings up on the canvases. The ones on the canvases looked professional and complex.

While the ones on the ground looked simple and amature.

With a chocked sob Reita noticed the pictures in the banisters as his. He also noticed the the ones on the ground were Miyavi's since his name was painted on the low corner in a sloppy character.

Aoi slowly stepped into the room being careful to walk over the notes and paint sploched newspaper. He walked past Reita into the room and slowly looked around at all the paintings.

He looked down at a balled up piece of note paper and picked up, slowly peeling it open. He read what was on the paper over and blinked. They looked to by lyrics of something...

He looked up and around trying to find what Miyavi could be using for the lyrics before something caught his eye.

He carefully walked over to move a few paintings out the way to find a guitar case.

It had a few paint sploches and colorful finger prints over the front. He reached over and slowly pulled the front open happy to find it open.

It looked new inside. It was a nice sleek black guitar with afew things painted over it in white. Aoi noticed a little card sticking out from under the guitar and pulled it out.

It was a letter.

_Hey Miyavi..._

_This is from your friends. You know witch ones..._

_Well since you wouldn't stop talking we finally got enough money and got this for you._

_You better take good care of it the thing cost a shit load of money._

_You can pay us back by making your words true and becoming that famous bastard you keep saying you'll one day be.Dont forget about us when you become famous._

_You do that, and we'll kill you..._

_From: Takuya, Yuuki, and the gang._

_PS. Izumi wants his shoes back..._

Aoi frowned knowing when it said gang it meant a real gang.

He looked back to him to see Reita now standing up and looking at the paintings.

He also noticed the tears flowing out his eyes...

Aoi frowned and looked back down to the guitar and letter. He threw the letter inside then slammed the guitar closed watching as it slipped from the wall and tipped, knocking a few paintings down.

Aoi didn't care.

He saw how the paintings had a type of domino effect knocking down paintings before it stopped.

Sheets were on the ground now that were covering a few paintings that couldn't be saved with just glue or tape. A sheet slipped off a painting that was in the farthest corner of the room.

Reita gasped when he saw it then quickly left the room.

Aoi didn't notice.

His eyes were glued onto that one painting. It was, some how different from all the paintings in the room. Something about that one was significant...

It made Aoi's heart clench and his stomach turn. To think, Reita could paint something so sad, so depressing, so...

Hurt...?

Scared?

Reita ran from the room as quickly as he could as flash backs from when he painted that picture. He stumbled and fell to him knees behind the couch and covered his face as strained sobs squeezed from his clenched throat.

He remembered...

It was...

_I close my eyes and think about him._

_I concintrate and think about how much I love him._

_I think about how he might feel. His emotions towards me. What his face looks like when he looks at me._

_How his body tenses._

_His brows furrow._

_His arm raises over his head._

_It swings down--_

_I quickly open my eyes and notice I am crying. Even shaking. I blink the blurryness away from my eyes and look at what I have painted._

_It's my fear. _

_It's my pain._

_My love for him._

_It's him._

_It's beautiful._

_It's everything. _

_It's perfect._

_I choke on a sob and slide off my chair pulling a sheet over the painting and pushing it into a dark corner of the apartment and cry. I just sit there starring at the sheet covered painting, my knees up to my chest and cry._

Reita didn't want to cry any more.

He didn't want to remember.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and cried out when he thought he saw Miyavi.

He quickly covered his head with his shaking arms and whimpered waiting for a hit in the face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. So sorry, please, please dont, dont, dont."

"Reita. Reita it's me! Aoi!"

Aoi looked down to the shaking Reita worried as he listened to the other beg. He shook Reita's shoulder harder.

"Reita! STOP!"

There was a last whimper before Reita went as still as he could with his shaking and slowly lifting his head up to see Aoi and not Miyavi.

He relaxed trying to get his shaking down then tensed again as Aoi wrapped his arms around him.

He slowly relaxed again and slowly wrapped his arms around Aoi as he felt more tears forming at his eyes but not from fright. It was something els.

Relief.

Assurance?

whatever it was. Reita liked it...

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

sorry for how short it is... but, i really want to read my new manga i got

uhhh, time to answer some questions. This is for yuki hibiki, but I don't want to give anything away so this is for the last question u asked me and the answer is yes. There is an connection between the two. We just havn't gotton there yet XD.

Kk and I know why my link to my home pg isn't working. So instead I just posted it on my blog bio thingy here. U should see it there. GO CHECK IT OUT IF U REALLY LOVE MEEEE! And give me a comment or PM. Thankies!

and so ends day... 6?

:3


	27. diRtY bOY chEcKupS

chapt: 27/??

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi

syn: "No. No dont... I dont care anymore... Miyavi, I dont know what to do."

comments: nothing. well, actually i will take this time to thank u all who has been reading up to this point. it was slow. and u might have been bored. but u stuck with me.

* * *

THANKIES!!!!.

_ I remember waking up, The house quiet. The tv wasn't going. The loud talking and arguing on the phone wasn't going. The bang of things falling and breaking to the floor wasn't there._

_My usual morning sounds weren't there. The house was quiet._

_I stayed in bed waiting for some sound. Preying that something would tell me I wasn't alone in the apartment_.

Reita remembered that day... He remembered how he woke up and it was silent.

Just like this...

He thought Aoi had left him. He panicked and then felt at ease when he heard his familiar morning sounds again.

But today. It was dead quiet.

There were no sounds.

There were no sounds because.

There was no Aoi...

Reita just slowly closed his eyes and went deeper into his blankets.

Aoi left yesterday.

He didn't pack anything.

Just walked out the door saying he was going to Ruki.

At least he told where he was going. And that made Reita feel slighty better knowing Aoi was just across town with a friend.

So Reita was surprised when he heard the front door open and slowly slipped out of bed to see why Aoi had come back.

"... Oh."

Miyavi stood up from taking off his shoes and smiled. "Hey there."

Reita rolled his shoulders and crossed his arms.

Miyavi cocked his head to the side before walking over to Reita and leaning on the wall infront of him. "Whats wrong with you?"

Reita shook his head.

Miyavi looked to him for a long minute before pushing away from the wall and walking past him towards the kitchen. "Well, I'm starved! I have been so busy lately, Takuya was about to knock me over to head and drag me back here if I didn't rest.

Reita walked into the kitchen in time to see Miyavi stuff a big wad of cash into his back pocket then proceed to look for some food.

He pursed his lips as he watched Miyavi. "... Where have you been?"

Miyavi looked up from opening a pack of ramen and biting into it like a candy bar. "Hmm?" He asked around of dry noodles.

Reita sighed and walked over to the table before leaning against it. The kitchen was still clean from when Aoi was here. He was slighlty upset watching as Miyavi messed it up again by leaving crumbs on the floor and counters. "I said where did you go?"

Miyavi cocked his head about to take another bite when Reita snatched away the dry noodles towering over him. "Miyavi!"

Miyavi frowned and looked up to Reita. "What the hell!? I was eating that!"

Reita threw the bag. "TELL ME!"

"I dont have to tell you shit!" Miyavi spat trying to walk around him but Reita stopped him and pushed him forcefully up against the counter and cabinets. "You will tell me!"

"No, I WONT! Now back off!"

"No, not until you tell me!" Reita shook Miyavi making him get a dazed look before shaking his head and frowning again. "LET ME GO!"

"NO!" Reita just started shaking Miyavi harder against the cabinets until the whole counter top wash shaking.

"REITA! STOP!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME!"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

Reita slammed his fist into the cabinet making Miyavi jump but was still frowning. Reita looked into Miyavi's eyes before his face softened and he slowly slid down Miyavis body crying.

"Miyavi, I have HIV."

Miyavi's eyes went wide and he looked down to Reita as he started crying harder and laid his head against Miyavis stomach and gripped his shirt and pants as if to keep himself up.

Miyavi was frozen for along minute before slowly lifting his hand up to lightly run through Reita's hair. "... Oh, Rei-"

"No. No dont... I dont care anymore... Miyavi, I dont know what to do." Reita weeped into Miyavi's shirt.

Miyavi looked to Reita before leaning back against the cabinets and looking up to the ceiling. "..."

"What, should we, do?" Reita tried getting his sobs under control.

Miyavi continued to look up to the ceiling his brows furrowing before looking back down to Reita and holding his face with his cold hands. "... I'm going to get checked."

Reita blinked and shivered feeling the cold hands against his face and closed his eyes letting another tears slip.

Miyavi gently rubbed it away with his thumb and smiled. "... Dont worry Reita. We can get through this."

Reita sniffed and stood up from the ground rubbing at his eyes. "... Lets go."

Miyavi blinked confused. "Hu?"

"Lets go now. Lets get you checked."

Miyavi blinked. "But--"

"NOW, MIYAVI!"

Miyavi sighed but nodded his head. "Fine." He grabbed his coat and pulled out his cell phone quickly dialing a number as he rushed out the door. "Hey, yeah... I need you to pick me up... I'm at the apartment... Yeah, it's important... No, we can do that later just hurry up." He sighed and closed his phone before looking back over to Reita who was locking the door.

He then looked down to the parking lot as a car screeched then swerved into the lot before spinning and parking perfectly at an empty space.

Reita watched nervously as Miyavi pulled his wrist and started down the stairs.

The windows rolled down and a puff of white smoke escaped out into the cold air as Miyavi ran up to the window.

"Damn Meevs. I was just getting ready to drop one of my girls off when you--"

"Shut up Yuuki. Is Takuya with you?"

Takuya bent over and waved. "Hey, whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Miyavi turned to Reita who was standing alittle ways away before opening the back door where a girl was sitting. "Get out."

The girl blinked and slowly walked out the car. Now that she was out Reita was able to see she wasn't even over 18.

The girl was wearing nothing but a black bra and some over baggy genes that were obviously not hers, but boy genes.

Miyavi leaned into the car and pulled out some clothes throwing them at here making her squeak before turning to Reita. "Get in."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Miyavi! What the hell do you think your doin'!?" Yuuki spoke up. "You cant just throw one of my girls out like that!"

"Theres no time Yuu, it's an emergency. I need you to take us to the hospital." Yuuki blinked looking over his big stunner glasses. "Is everything ok?"

Miyavi looked back to the tear streaked face Reita before looking back to Yuuki. "... Yeah."

"Then get in! Dont know why your still out there!" Miyavi turned to Reita. "Get in."

Reita seemed to hesitate making Miyavi roll his eyes and grab his arm and shove him in. "My god. Cant you get in a fucking car!? It's like you cant hear or something." Miyavi sent in then closed the door before the girl could come in.

"Y, Yuuki!" She screamed when she saw him starting to back up. Yuuki stopped and rolled down the window to smile at her. "Sorry babe. should of stayed in school." With that the tires screeched as he stepped on the gas and sped out in revers.

The girl ran after them but had to stop as she watched them speed down the road.

"Uhh, is everything ok?" She turned around to see some kids.

"Are, are you--"

"Are you a slut!?"

"MIKU!!! THAT WAS RUDE!"

"What I just wanted to know! You cant tell me you dont want to know either Teruki?" Teruki ran over to choke the laughing Miku who was, unfazed.

"You guys act so retarded it's embarracing to think were room mates..."

"Oh, you just mad cause you cant get any of this Kanon!" Miku started wriggling his but even though Teruki still had a good hold around his throat.

Kanon just frowned. "Whatever. Who would want your ass anyway?"

"Well you do Kanon!" Miki laughed.

Kanon just starred before starting up the stairs. "I'm going back inside. I dont need this."

"Now look what you did Miki!" Teruki scolded.

"What? It's true. You know he wants me."

The girl watched not knowing exactly knowing what the hell was going on or who these strange people were and slowly started walking away from the bickering teens.

Reita sat silently in the dark car as the car sped down the freeway just barely missing other cars.

He looked to Yuuki who was leaned over the steering wheel eating into his cigar as he would sharply turn the wheel making every one lean to the side then fall back into their seats.

He then noticed Teruki who didn't seem worried about the way Yuuki was driving. Actually he seemed quiet happy Reita was with them and was smiling back to him.

He then glanced over to Miyavi who, didn't have his seatbelt on and was starring out the window looking even more nervous than Reita. He was bitting his pink nails and bouncing his knee while fiddling with the bottom of his shirt with his other hand.

Reita slowly looked down to his lap. He couldn't look out his window since it was painted over with black so he just looked down.

"So, tell me. Who are you?"

Reita jumped slighlty and looked up to Takuya who was smiling still. He kind of reminded him of Kai before...

"R, Reita..."

Yuuki made a quick glance to the rear view mirror before looking back to the road.

The car volted to the side making Takua vanish behind his seat as he was pushed against the door then falling back to place once the car was straight again. Miyavi had pushed against him while the car was turning but plopped right back were he was next to the window still biting his nails and bouncing his leg.

"I'm Takuya, nice to meet you." Takuya brought his had out for Reita to shake.

Reita looked down to the hand wondering why this guy was being so nice and formal in a car like this but took his hand anyway. "S, sure..."

Takuya just smiled before pulling his arm back and holding on the seat as Yuuki slammed on the breaks. "DAMMIT! I was trying to make it!"

Takua just looked over to him. "Well it's not a race Yuuki. You dont have to run every red light."

"Well I could! If there were no idiots in my way like this guy!" He started banging on the horn to show the guy infront of them he didn't like being cut off.

Reita thought with the way they were driving there was no possible way to cut him off.

Teruki just rolled his eyes. "Thats Yuuki. He can have a temper... But he's cool."

Reita smiled to him self. Reminded him of Ruki...

Teruki suddenly stepped on the breaks when the light turned green and sped around the one who cut his off then put his arm out the window and flipped him off. "HAAA FUCKER! CANT CUT ME OFF!"

Teruki just shook his head now reading a book.

Reita gripped the side door wondering how these people can go on as if nothing was wrong. He glanced over to Miyavi who seemed to get alert as he looked out his window that had been painted over but had either been scratched off or just peeled off naturally.

There was a sudden lurch as the car swerved. Some loud honking. Things went dizzy. Then it all stopped with a bump and every one jerked back into place.

"Alright! The hospital. Now get the fuck out my car! And dont slam the doors on your way out!"

Miyavi just walked out then held the door open for Reita then slammed the door making the car shake slightly from the force.

Reita winced as he watched the car shake and expected to hear some kind of complaint from Yuuki but nothing came.

Miyavi walked to the front of the car and leaned into the window as it rolled down. "... Wait for me?"

Yuuki had to pull down his sun glasses to look to Miyavi better. "... You? Asking!? Miyavi, what the fuck is going on?"

Miyavi seemed to be thinking. "... Nothing, just wait for me ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever we'll wait." Yuuki waved him off before rolling up the window.

Miyavi stood up then started for the hospital. "Come on..."

Reita quickly followed him into the hospital. When they made it to the front desk Miyavi moved aside to let Reita do the talking.

Reita walked over to the lady. "Uh, we would like to get checked..."

The lady seemed to understand and noisily popped her gum as she went under the desk to pull out a clip board. "Fill this out then go down that hall over there. You should see a line. Thats were you go." She said boredly and went back to looking to her nails.

He nodded then gently handed Miyavi the clip borad.

Miyavi sighed and took the clip board and quickly filled it out. He started walking the way down the hall that the lady had pointed out.

There was indeed a line leading out the door. It wasn't very long so they walked over to stand.

The line wasn't long, but the wait was. After about 30 minutes Reita's feet were starting to hurt. They hadn't really eaten anything either and for most of the wait Reita could hear Miyavi's stomach rumbling loudly next to him. Miyavi though seemed too nervous to notice or care. He continued to rock his knee back and forth while he bit his lip ring and starred down to the floor infront of them lost in his own thoughts.

Reita had noticed Miyavi was very nervous. Almost scared it seemed. Reita had never seen Miyavi so nervous before. He always seemed slick and cool. Always collected, like he knew what he was doing 10 steps before he knew he was going to do it.

Seeing this new side of Miyavi was starting to make Reita alittle nervous.

He licked his lips and looked over to see there were only two more people infront of them. He then looked behind Miyavi to see no one there and leaned up against the wall with a sigh.

Finally after about 20 more minutes it was their turn. Miyavi walked in and was confronted with a doctor before he got really far. Reita slowly walked in and watched as Miyavi handed the doctor the clip board.

The doctor looked it over before nodding and showing Miyavi behind the long curtain to a few chairs with strange doctor tools placed in neat cups by each chair.

Miyavi sat down into the chair then looked over to the doctor as he got a jar of cotton swabs and some alcohol. He proceeded in moving Miyavi's jacket arm up before stopping and lightly running his finger over what looked like a rash in the junction of Miyavi's inner elbow.

The doctor frowned and stood up. "You take drugs son?" Miyavi shrugged.

The doctor continued frowning, taking the shrug as a yes sine there really was no way in hiding it.

He gently felt around before getting a thick rubber kind of band and wrapping it around Miyavi's arm. Reita watched as purple veins started to show up under the pale skin. The doctor got the cotton wet before dabbing alittle part of Miyavi's arm then walking away to find a syringe.

Reita stood next to him and smile. Miyavi just kept looking down to his lap.

Reita's smile fell as the doctor came back holding onto the syringe. He gently placed the needle into Miyavi's skin then watched as the little vial started to fill up with the crimson blood.

Once it was about half way full he put some cotton over the spot and pulled the needle out before placing a bandage over the cotton and stepped back. "There now, your done."

Miyavi started to push himself up from the chair before holding his head and sitting back down.

The doctor frowned. "Whats wrong?"

Miyavi just held his head and closed his eyes. "... Nothing, just alittle dizzy for a second."

The doctor seemed to mumble something to himself before turning around and walking away.

Reita bent down next to Miyavi and lightly taking his hand that wasn't holding his head. "Miyavi, you ok?"

Miyavi nodded, pushing himself up and using Reita as support. They walked from the room heading back to the front desk.

"Wait..."

Reita stopped and looked to Miyavi who was frowning. "I, take me to the bathroom..."

Reita propped Miyavi against the wall then ran back into the room were the doctor was. "Excuse me. Where are your bathrooms?"

"Ah! There you are. You left so quickly. Uh, the public bathrooms are closed so you will have to use the ones upstairs. One the 7th floor."

Reita nodded and was about to walk away when the doctor stopped him. "Wait, here." He handed Reita a piece of papper. "The results will take about a week... Watch over you friend. He didn't look so good."

Reita nodded. "Thank you."

He left the room to walk over to Miyavi and help him off the wall.

"I'm fine now. It was just a quick dizzy spell is all." Reita let go of him. "The bathrooms are on the 7th floor..."

Miyavi nodded then started to the elevators. Reita followed him pressing the button to go up.

Reita watched as Miyavi gripped the railing as the elevator started to go up. Now that Reita was getting a good look to Miyavi he saw how tired he looked.

They made it to the 7th floor with no one getting in then started down the halls. They found it after a few minutes. Reita was about to walk in with Miyavi when he stopped him.

"I can use the bathroom by myself Reita..."

Reita nodded and stepped back before noticing a vending machine at the way end of the hall way.

He looked back to the door Miyavi was in and walk down the long hall towards the machine. When he got there he was surprised to see a man walk from behind with a belt full of tools.

"... Uhh, is it not working?"

The man looked up to him and smiled. "Just give me a quick sec and I'll have it ready for you soon." Reita nodded his head. "Are you the janitor? You look, familiar..."

The man looked up. "Yep, the names Kevin." He pointed to his name tag.

"... Kevin?"

"Yep, why?"

Reita cocked his head to the side. "... Well, it's just... You have the same name as my doctor... And, you, look just like him too."

Kevin smiled. "Why yes.. Dont you know?"

Reita blinked. "Know what?"

Miyavi sighed as he pushed from the door and walking over to the sink. The room continued to sway but he managed to keep his balance. He made it to the sink and leaned over it shaking his head. He the turned on the faucet full blast. He cupped some water and threw it onto his face letting the water clear his head.

There was a soft click then talking as a door was opened then closed.

"What are you doing in the doctors bathrooms?"

Miyavi turned around and blinked rapidly seeing the man before him.

The man froze when Miyavi looked to him. "... It's you..."

Miyavi cocked his head to the side. "And, you are? You look familiar."

The man growled and slowly clicked the lock into place.

Miyavi watched but didn't show he cared. He worked his slugish mind to think. When he finally remembered his eyes went wide. "Oh shit! Your that one guy!"

He blocked a punch but was too slow to block the other to his stomach. He bent over in pain but his hair was pulled back and he took a punch to the face.

Miyavi fell to the floor then looked up to the man cracking his knuckles a mean smile spread over his face. "You ow me a real fight. No guns this time."

He pulled Miyavi up the raised his fist getting ready to punch his face now serious.

"This is for Kai."

* * *

oooohhhh, i finally got Miyavi back in! and, i made this one long to make up for yesterday... sorry it was so short TTTT plenty of events to keep u entertained. and u know what?

i need a life. T-T

and this is day ... 7 i think.

T-T


	28. ChOkER bAbY

chapt: 28/??

pairings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi

syn: "It's alive... The baby is alive!"

comments: hey! Up to date. Thank u for commenting u very few (only one). U make me want to continue writing here. NO ONE VISITED THE KP PG! WHY!? I put it as my homepage here! VISIT! MAKE ME WANT TO CONTNUE FOR YOOOOUUUUUU!!!!

* * *

DAMMIT!!!!

Miyavi fell back as he got another punch to the face before he was pulled back to a hit in the head.

He was dazed and in pain.

This guy was beating the crap out of him and there was nothing he could do.

He felt slightly helpless.

Another punch making him fall to the ground. The guy then started kicking him in the stomach.

Miyavi cried out as he felt every kick. He tried to block it with his arms but then his arms would get kicked out the way.

He coughed tasty the nasty tinge of blood making him choke.

He was coughing up blood!

He knew he was introuble now.

The guy suddenly stopped to grab him and lift him up by his shirt. Miyavi was surprised. Even though the guy was small.

He was really strong.

He wasn't able to think much as he was thrown against one of the stalls making it collaps under him. He laid against the fallen stall door his back screaming at him.

He had hit his head so everything was fuzzed over. He couldn't see and his head ached.

_What the hell!? I'm getting my ass kicked by this little shrimp!_

His thought were cut off when a shoe came with his chest making it hard to breath.

He got another kick in the side before the guy started stomping on his chest and stomach.

Miyavi struggled to try to hit the guy off only managing to grab at one of his pant legs and dragging him down.

Ontop of him...

Miyavi cried out when all the man's weight fell onto him his elbow jamming it's self into Miyavi's ribs.

There was a soft _crack_ as the guy landed ontop of Miyavi making him cry out and hold his chest.

Miyavi tried rolling away still holding onto his chest when the guy sat up and grabbed Miyavi's shirt and started punching him in the face.

"This, is for Aoi!"

_CRACK!_

"This is for Reita!"

_CRACK!_

"This is for Kai!"

_CRACK! CRACK! _

"And this, this is for me!

Miyavi's head was suddenly dropped against the stall he was laying on. He thought the other had finally stopped until he felt something grab at his throat.

He forced one of his eyes open to see the guys hands wrapped around his throat slowly tightening.

He coughed blood splurtting from his mouth onto the guys face but he didn't seem to care.

The evil smile spread over his face told Miyavi that.

Miyavi grabbed at the hands as they started getting tighter, blocking off his air.

Thats when panic started bubbling in his stomach.

He couldn't move the guy was ontop of him!

He couldn't breath the guy was choking him!

He needed help!

He needed.

Reita.

Miyavi's eyes went wide as the hands got tighter around his throat completely blocking off any air.

He chocked and gasped before things started to go grey. He let go of the hands around his throat and tried reaching for the guy but his arms suddenly felt like led.

They couldn't reach him...

He watched as his arms slowly fell to his side too heavy to lift anymore.

The hands got tighter making him give a strangled cough before he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head while things went dark.

Someone.

_ Help me..._

_Reita._

_ Help. _

_ This cant be happening._

_I never got to._

_ Apologize._

_ To._

_Reita._

_ I'm sorry._

_ So, sorry._

_Reita._

_ I love you._

_000000000000000000000000 _

"FUCK REITA! What the hell is your problem!?"

"I'm sorry, I'll pick it up."

"You damn well better pick it up! GOD your such a retarded clutz!"

"I know, I'm sorry! I'm so stupid It wont happen I again!"

"SHUT UP! Dont agree with me you worthless piece of shit!"

"I know, I'm worthless. I'm sorry! NO! DONT! I SAID I'M SORRY! AAAAHHHHH!!"

"STOP SCREAMING! SHUT UP! GOD I HATE YOU AKIRA! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"NO! I SAID I'M SORRY! PLEASE! DONT HATE ME! I LOVE YOU!

"Well I dont love you so let me go!"

"NOOOO DONT LEAVE ME!"

"FUCK! I SAID LET ME GO!"

SLAM

"NOOOOO! MIYAVI!!! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! YOU CAN HIT ME! HIT ME! I DESERVE IT! JUST PLEASE COME BACK!"

"I love you Miyavi..."

"Please."

_ Just once, I could have said the same thing._

_Just once._

_ It's so simple._

_ Any one could do it._

_So why cant I?_

_ I love you._

_Akira._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

"What are you talking about? What should I know?"

Kevin quickly shook his head no. "S, sorry, I should have never brought it up... My bad."

"... Hey, no it's cool... Look, Kevin is my doctor. He--"

"Then he should be able to tell you... Not me. I'm not the right person."

Reita sighed. This was getting annoying. "So, you wont tell me?"

Kevin quickly shook his head no again.

"... Why wont you tell me?"

Kevin quickly took a hammer out his belt and started tapping at something in the back of the machine.

Reita noticed his hands were shaking.

"Hey... Hey, it's ok... You dont have to tell me anything."

"NO!"

Reita jumped looking to Kevin who was now starting to freak him out.

"I, I want to tell you. But I can't tell you."

Reita jumped when Kevin suddenly grabbed at his shirt and pulled them close. "I have to tell someone... But I cant tell."

Now Reita was really freaked out. "... Um, w, well. Maybe you dont have to tell me... Just, just give me a hint?"

Kevin eyed him for a long minute before slowly letting him go. "... Your that one."

Reita cocked his head to the side happy to finally be let go. "I'm... That one of what?"

Kevin slowly backed away from him shaking his head. "Your that one... The guy giving the child."

Reita slowly nodded. "How did you--"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Reita jumped away from Kevin when he screamed then looked down the hall to make sure no one heard. "Shhh, shhh, your going to get us in--"

"NO!!! DONT TOUCH ME!"

Reita watched as Kevin bumped into the wall then slid down trying to squish himself into the little corner of the machine and wall shaking.

Reita stood there confused. "... Kevin... Kevin, I'll leave if you want." He said slowly backing away.

Kevin seemed to think about it then quickly jumped up getting back into Reita's face.

"Kill it."

Reita blinked not thinking he heard right. "What?"

"Kill it."

"Kill wh--"

"The baby. Quick before it's too late!"

Reita looked to him as if he were crazy. "N, NO! I wont kill it! How could you even say such a--"

"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!" Kevin yelled gripping at his hair.

Reita looked to him for a long minute. "... Why should I kill it?" He asked softly.

Kevin slowly looked up to him. "... The last one."

Reita frowned. "Last one of what?"

"THE LAST BABY!"

Reita blinked. "What about it?"

"People say it's dead! It didn't make it! But they cant fool me!"

Reita was starting to get a bad feeling about this. "... Kevin."

"It's alive... The baby is alive!"

Reita looked wide eyed. "How do you--"

"I cant! I cant say any more!" Kevin turned to go back to the vending machine but Reita grabbed his arm and turned him around gripping his shoulders. "What do you know about this?"

Kevin looking up to him wide eyed then down to the hands holding his shoulders. "NO! Dont touch me!"

Reita shook him. "TELL ME!"

Kevin looked like he was about to start crying so Reita softened his voice. "Tell me, and I will let you go..."

Kevin's face relaxed and he looked up to Reita's face. "A name... A name thats all I know."

"What is that name!?" Reita raised his voice starting to get impatient then saw how Kevin was about to cry again and softened his grip. "... Kevin, please. I need to know."

Kevin looked to him for a long minute his bottom lip quivering.

"Shiroyama Yuu..."

Reita frowned. Where has he heard that name before?

"Please. Please let me go, I told you what I know please." Kevin begged his eyes watering.

Reita let him go and watched as Kevin quickly pulled away then shakily started working on the vending machine again tears rolling down his cheeks.

Reita now felt bad as he watched Kevin's shaking hands as they tried holding onto the hammer it slipping with each shake.

He slowly started walking away before heading back to the bathroom Miyavi had yet to walk out of.

"Hey wait!"

Reita stopped and looked back to Kevin holding out a bag of chips he got from the vending machine.

He blinked noticing how Kevin looked as if nothing just happened to the point that Reita even believed that nothing happened until he walked back and saw the still wet tears in Kevin's eyes.

He slowly took the bag of chips. "... Thanks?"

Kevin smiled. "No prob, told you it wouldn't take long..."

Reita slowly nodded watching as Kevin wiped at his eyes confused before going back to working on the vending machine.

"...Uh, hey, Kevin?"

Kevin looked up to him. "Yes sir?"

"... Didn't we... You were just... You told me about."

Kevin looked to him confused. "Are you ok?."

Reita blinked to him. "What?"

"I said are you ok? Your acting strange..."

Reita slowly shook his head. "... You told me a name."

Kevin really looked confused. "Sir. I have been working on this vending machine. I havn't talked to you or given you any names..."

"Oh, ok then... Thanks." Reita said carefully before slowly walking away back towards the bathroom.

"Dont run down the halls!" He heard Kevin yell.

Reita didn't even know he had started running. He didn't stop not until he made it to the bathroom Miyavi was in. He gripped the bathroom handle trying to open it but it was locked.

He franticly looked back down the hall to where Kevin and the vending machines where supposed to be.

There was nothing there.

The vending machines were back in place as if they had never been messed with.

This freaked Reita out even more. He jiggled the handle harder before yanking. The dim halls were suddenly feeling too close. He felt trapped.

He banged on the door. "Miyavi! Open the door! Miyavi! MIYAVI! I'M SORRY PLEA—"

He stopped.

Why was he apologizing?

He didn't do anything wrong.

Did he?

He couldn't remember.

Things were so jumbled up in his mind. They werent making sense anymore.

"MIYAVI! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME! I'M SORRY! I WONT DO IT AGAIN I PROMISE! I LOVE YOU! MIYAVI! MI--"

He stopped and jumped against the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"NO! NO DONT HURT ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"HEY! HEY CALM DOWN! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. HEY! HEY BREATH!"

Reita fell to the floor his eyes filling up with tears, his breath was picking up and getting faster and faster until he felt them lock.

I cant see! I cant breath! Oh no. They got me! They threw me in the river again! NO, NO, MIYAVI! YOU PROMISED THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN AGAIN! MIYAVI!

Reita started flailing, trying to swim back up to the surface. He couldn't breath! He couldn't see!

He felt something grab him and panicked. "THEY GOT ME!!! MIYAVI HELP ME!"

"SOMEONE HOLD HIM DOWN! GET SOME RESTRAINTS IN HERE! QUICK!"

"MIYAVI! MIYAVI HELP! HELP! I CANT BREATH! I CANT, I... AH!"

"I THINK HE'S GOING INTO SHOCK!"

"No, I think it's a panic attack..."

Things slowly started going back the voices still echoing in Reita's ears.

_Miyavi... Why weren't you there? You didn't. Protect me... Like, you. Promised..._

* * *

i felt, i was on a roll... this was a good chapter.. i think it was lots of work. but i feel it was worth the work... i hope u all like it.

day... 8?

XDDDD


	29. pRisON BreAkS 29

chapt: 29/??

parrings: MiyavixReita ReitaxAoi

syn: "Your going to help me break Kai out of prison."

comments: ah, been so busy. and have been working on my other fic mEntal SEX, that NO ONE has really been reading... but dont worry, i am getting plenty of love from LJ... just not here... yes, well. it's been awhile. and i see now that i left u guys on a pretty nasty cliff hanger for over two? weeks now... yes, i apologize for that... that was not supposed to happen... so, forgive KP and her military school, and stress relieving fics, and her Miyavi 8&!$ (insert your words here) and lets all be happy.

* * *

feeling better?

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

"... Ughgn." Miyavi slowly sat up while holding his head before wincing and holding at his chest.

He was in pain!

Alot of pain!

He groaned holding still and letting the throbbing go down as he lightly rubbed at his chest. When it didn't stop he forced himself up and wobbled to his feet before looking around.

He was in a dark room... Too dark to see at the moment.

He blinked a few times feeling as cuts and bruises stung or ached as he blinked.

Damn, what happened?

When his eyes had adjusted slightly he looked around and was able to tell that a big mirror and what looked like sinks was up against the wall. He turned around wincing and saw the crushed stalls behind him.

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

He groaned softly as he turned and stumbled over to the sinks almost falling onto them. He fumbled around in the dark looking for witch one was making that annoying dripping sound. When he found it he quickly screwed the handle tight making it go deathly quiet.

He stood there panting as he slowly leaned off the counter of the sinks and struggled to stand up straight. He strained his eyes to look around for the lightswitch.

When he saw non he stumbled to the corner of the sinks where the paper towels were and started to feel against the wall. He would have to feel the whole wall of the bathroom to find the light switch, something that didn't excite Miyavi one bit.

But if he wanted to continue standing here in the dark, and not find the door, or check his wounds, then he better find the light quick because his chest was killing him.

He was so busy feeling against the paper towels and trying not to fall to see a dark shadow curled up under the sinks. He only noticed when the shadow moved light lightning towards him.

He yelped and tried jumping away but the shadow grabbed him and shoved him against the wall making him about to cry out if a hand didn't cover his mouth.

He stood there his eyes wide as he tried seeing who it was that had him before quickly shutting his eyes as dim light filled the small bathroom.

He blinked afew times looking down and seeing a head of red hair, then a small, angry face glaring up to him. He squirmed when he felt the person push against his chest with his elbow while he removed his other hand from the light switch.

Miyavi, knew who this guy was. He's seen him somewhere. But it keeps leaving his mind who it is making him feel slightly scared.

He jumped when he felt a hand slither under his sweater and and lightly spider over his genes button.

He whimpered behind the hand and flinched quickly shut his eyes as he felt fingers lightly touch over his navel then to the rim of his pants.

Was this guy a rapist!?

What was he doing!?

He didn't remember THIS from the g--

"AH! NO, dont touch that!" He squirmed feeling the guys grip tighten on his mouth when he managed to get his face free.

Too late.

The guy quickly pulled out the gun that was tucked safely in Miyavi's pants and aimed it right under Miyavi's jaw his glare deepening.

Miyavi stood there his eyes wide and breathing heavy and shaky as the guy gripped the gun tighter, his own breath slightly fast.

"... You." He hissed. "Miyavi."

Miyavi blinked at his name.

The guy seemed to be thinking before moving close to Miyavi's face making Miyavi want to back away.

"You, put my friend in prison... And me on house arrest... For something that was YOUR fault."

Miyavi felt his heart speed up. REVENGE!?

He hopped not.

"That prison, is killing him... It's making him loose his mind." The guy shifted to he was leaning into Miyavi, still pushing the gun under his jaw. "You, hurt Reita... You, hurt Kai, even Aoi... You hurt us all... It's all your fault. You should have never done those things. And you know it."

Miyavi wasn't really paying attention to the lecture, he was more worried about the not-safety-locked-and-cocked-gun jammed under his chin knowing it was going to leave a bruise... If he lived through this.

Miyavi didn't look up to the guys face until he noticed the thick silence around them and finally pulled his eyes away from the gun to the guys angry face.

Miyavi noticed the guy was really looking at him, as if searching for something... Anything. Before pulling away and letting Miyavi's face free.

Miyavi blinked as he watched him back up, still holding the gun out at Miyavi's chest. "... And that is why I didn't kill you."

Miyavi blinked. Did he miss something?

He slowly cleared his throat, tasting the blood and feeling how dry it was before talking. "... Y, your going to, let me go?" He asked softly, surprised at how weak his voice was.

The guy frowned. "Like hell I will."

Miyavi felt himself slouch, then quickly stood back up when the sharp pain shot through his chest making him cough. He looked down to his hand he coughed into seeing the specks of red.

Blood.

"No, I'm not going to let you go... Your going to do something."

Miyavi looked back up to the guy before the name finally clicked in. "R, Ruki... Your that Ruki guy. From the court room. I remember you n--" He stopped...

If he said remembered, the guy might not be too happy that he forgot about him in the first place.

Ruki seemed to notice anyway and ran up to Miyavi jabbing the gun into his chest making him cry out and slide down the wall before being forced back up as Ruki grabbed a hand full of his hair.

"Listen to me." Ruki hissed pressing his face up to Miyavi's the gun to Miyavi's chest. "Your going to listen to me... Like it or not. You understand!"

Miyavi shut his eyes and nodded. Now putting a name to the face, he really didn't feel safe.

"Now, I could of let you die... I could of chocked you to death... But I didn't." Ruki backed his face away."I let your sorry ass live. Because, I got a job for you."

Miyavi blinked up to him. "... And, what is that job?"

Ruki frowned and slowly brought the gun from Miyavi's chest to rest between his eyes. "Your going to help me break Kai out of prison."

Miyavi looked up to Ruki for a long, long, long minute. And, despite the situation he was in, despite the request. He couldn't help but laugh.

Ruki didn't see what was so funny with what he said and let it show on his face while he rested his finger onto the trigger showing his impatiens.

Miyavi just continued to laugh before finally wincing at the pain in his chest but was still smiling before looking up to Ruki with a smirk. "I know the perfect person to help us..."

_Reita... Reita, wake up... Come on. You need to wake up now..._

Reita groaned and slowly rolled over onto his side before cracking his eyes open to the blinding white of a hospital room.

He blinked and looked over his shoulder to the blurry image of someone. "... Reita? Reita are you alright?"

Reita blinked thinking he saw Miyavi and rushed up to hug him. "Why did't you come when I needed you? You weren't there when I called you... I thought you left me alone again." Reita sobbed.

Aoi blinked surprised and slowly wrapped his arms around the crying Reita's shoulders and lightly rocked him back and forth. "Shhh, it's going to be alright now Reita... I'm sorry I left you. I promise. I will never leave like that again."

Aoi had no clue how his leaving suddenly would effect Reita. He jut needed some time alone, to himself so he could think. He didn't think he would be hurting Reita so much by leaving.

Now Aoi felt bad.

Reita sniffed and slowly pulled away from Aoi's grasp to look into his face. "... Aoi? AOI!" Reita smiled through his tears. "Aoi, please dont leave me again. Please stay with me. I cant be alone!"

Reita yelled while gripping Aoi's shoulders and shook him slightly. Aoi blinked and bit his now ringless lip. It's just been about two days... No one day since he left. And Reita was already a mess.

"I, I'm sorry Reita, I promise... Not to leave you ever again..." Aoi brought Reita up for another hug before laying him back down and holding his hand tightly.

Reita smiled up to him before his eyes went wide as he tried looking through his blurry eyes. "... Aoi, your lip ring..." Aoi laughed slightly at Reita's reaction and lightly touched his nose where the little stud was. "It's my birthday gift to me... I'm 29 now Rei... I'm getting too old for things like lip rings now."

Reita blinked widely to him before smiling widely.

He doesn't look so much like Miyavi any more!

And he still loved him with all his heart.

Reita was relieved.

"I, like it... You did this while you were away?" Reita asked slowly bringing his other hand up that wasn't holding onto Aoi's to lightly touch over the nose stud. Aoi nodded smiling softly. "I was worried you wouldn't like it." Aoi said shrugging.

"Your so used to seeing me with a lip ring... You've never seen me without it now once I think about it..." Aoi said looking up to the ceiling to think before gasping softly when Reita ran his finger over the sensitive hole in his lip.

Reita blinked at the reaction. Aoi was even looking wide eyed at the reaction he had. They both sat there starring at each other with wide eyes, Reita's finger still resting over the spot while Aoi just looked down to him his hand had gripped Reita's tighter.

"... Umm, that, was my mistake." Aoi said nervously as he tried to cover up his gasp, blushing softly.

Reita continued to look up to him with surprised eyes before it turned to a smirk. He pulled Aoi down and pushed his lips to his own, taking advantage of Aoi's quick talking to push his tongue into Aoi's mouth.

Aoi quickly went silent and closed his eyes as Reita's tongue explored his mouth making Aoi hum softly. Reita moved his hands to run through Aoi's soft hair before slowly biting down onto Aoi's lower lip and sucking, making sure to roll his tongue over the sensitive hole.

Aio responded giving a loud moan, then purr as he pulled back to look down into Reita's lust filled eyes. He smiled softly down to Reita before lightly kissing his nose. "I love you Reita..."

Reita smiled as well reaching up to lick at the hole on Aoi's lip, making him pull back quickly with a gasp. "I think I like this new look."

Aoi rolled his eyes and sat up to lean onto his arm next to Reita. "... How is... The baby?" Aoi asked after a minute of silence.

Reita's smile fell and he looked off to the side, away from Aoi. "... I dont know."

Aoi noticed then forced a smile onto his face. "You know... It's the 6th week, starting today..." Aoi watched Reita for a minute before slowly bringing his hand down to rest over Reita's stomach and rubbing gently.

He could just barely see how much bigger was... It didn't look like much. But it was obvious something was in there. Since Reita was skinny and flat as paper. It was easy for Aoi to see it... For someone els, who didn't know Reita, they wouldn't think a thing.

"Looks like you ate a big dinner." Aoi chuckled softly while he continued to rub his hand over Reita's stomach.

Reita didn't feel like he ate a big dinner... Actually he felt quite empty. He was thinking over what that Kevin janitor told him...

Reita looked over to Aoi's smiling face. "... Aoi."

Aoi looked up from his hand to Reita. "Yes Reita?"

Reita bit his bottom lip. "... You, you told me... About the project... That, I'm guessing you did the same thing, 5 years ago..."

Aoi's face seemed to go pale. "... What are you getting at Reita." He asked softly not looking to Reita's face.

Reita bit his lip and tried a different way. "... Do you know any one by the name Shiroyama Yuu...?"

Aoi blinked and looked to Reita confused for a long minute. "... Reita. That's my name."

Reita blinked his eyes wide. So, Aoi does know more about this project than he lets on... Unless thats just Reita's over active imagination.

"Havn't I told you that before?" Aoi asked still looking confused and rolled onto his stomach.

Reita shrugged. "I, guess... It's just, I'm so used to calling you Aoi... Yeah, I guess that sounds right now." Reita nodded to himself making Aoi get even more confused.

"Rei, you ok?" Reita looked from the ceiling to smile to Aoi. "Yes Aoi... I will ask you this on another time." He wrapped his arm around Aoi and brought him closer lightly kissing his neck . "I just want to enjoy having you back." He whispered against Aoi's neck making him shiver.

"Oh Reita..."

Ruki pulled onto Miyavi's arm and rushed them through the halls of the hospital, getting confused looks from the doctors and nurses who passed by them.

Ruki was stopped by Dr. Kevin who he bumped into. Miyavi bumping into him and giving a groan and started leaning over him. Kevin looked to the two curious. "... Ruki... Who's that?"

Kevin pointed to the masked man with the hoody over his head. Ruki looked back to Miyavi who was leaning onto him. "Oh... This man got lost. So I'm taking him to the parking lot."

He then leaned to Kevin to whisper. "Car accident... He doesn't like showing his face out in public any more... And he's too proud to carry his cane. I need to get him a new one."

Kevin made an 'oh' face and nodded. "I see... Well sir. Take care of yourself... And dont over work. Plastic surgery can take care of any deformities from the accident."

Ruki shook his head no and made cutting signs with his throat. "Shhh, he doesn't like talking about it. He doesn't have good inssurance so he cant pay pay for plastic surgery." Ruki hissed making Kevin blink then nod. "... I'm sorry." He bowed then backed up to give them room.

"I'll let you two go. I need someplace to be myself." Ruki nodded then started pulling Miyavi, non too gently, down the hall once again.

Kevin watched as Miyavi struggled and stumbled to keep up with Ruki and sighed. "Ruki loves to help others... But he can be pretty rough at times" He shrugged and started down the hall and knocked on the door.

There was silence.

He blinked and knocked again. "Reita... It's Dr. Kevin...You ok in there?"

There was some scuffling then the 'thud' of what sounded like a body hitting the ground before stomping then the door cracked open enough for Aoi to pop his head out. "Yes?"

Kevin blinked at the hiss in Aoi's tone and his messed up hair. "... Um, I heard that Reita was in the hospital... I wanted to come and see if he was ok?" Aoi blinked. "He's fine. Come back tomorrow."

Kevin blinked when the door was suddenly closed and more stomping before laughing then the 'pumf' of someone landing to the bed after jumping. Then some giggling.

Kevin bit his lip before reaching for an abandoned cart full of dirty dishes and pulled up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign and hung it onto the door knob before leaving.

Ruki pulled Miyavi out into gorage where the doctors all park their cars and threw Miyavi into the passenger side before going into the drivers side.

Miyavi pulled off his hood then took off the hospital mask and took in a painful breath and leaned back into the chair. "Ugh! It hurts to fucking _breath_!"

Ruki ignored him and started his car before backing out. "Where is this person who can help us break Kai out?" Ruki asked as he started out the gorage and onto the road.

Miyavi panted for a minute before squirming in his seat. "It's, a long drive to get, to him... He lives out in the country." Miyavi wheezed.

Ruki cursed and stopped at a stop light. "Why so fucking far!?"

Miyavi smiled and closed his eyes. "He's in hiding right now. But I know where he is."

Ruki just growled and started going again once the light changed. "He better be able to get Kai out. Or I swear I'll kill you Miyavi."

Miyavi shrugged. "You and every one els." He then winced and held his chest once again, feeling himself calm down after having the fright of his own gun pointed to him. And almost dieing.

He could feel each and every bruise, every scratch, and ache in his ribs. "... I, think you broke, my ribs..."

Ruki shook his head. "No, they'r not broken. If they were, you would have alot more trouble breathing, and you'd probably be crying..."

"Then, whats wrong?"

"... Probably just a fracture..." Ruki said still looking to the road.

Miyavi frowned. "And, how can you fix that?"

Ruki shook his head. "A doctor cant do much for that... Rest is all you can do.. It will take about 4 to 6 weeks to heal."

Miyavi sighed and leaned his head against the cool window closing his eyes. He was about to meet an old friend who held the most oldest of grudges, and was one of the most dangerous and sneaky...

What about his friends at the car, still waiting for him? Or Reita? What about him? Has he noticed he hasn't been out the bathroom yet?

Has any one even gone in there since what happened? Was he really the one who gave Reita HIV?

Just the thought made Miyavi shiver. He had been so careful, getting AIDS or HIV was always a big fear for Miyavi. He couldn't get AIDS...

What would he do if he finds out he had AIDS?

Miyavi sniffed and shifted in his seat, his arms still wrapped around his chest while he tried to sleep.

Ruki kept his eyes on the road, gripping the steering wheel. He was going to get Kai out of that prison, if it's the last thing he did.

"Just wait for me Kai... Just a bit longer."

* * *

well, sorry for making u guys wait... i have been reading over past chapters and was thinking 'my god... i SO SUCK!' my writing is TERRIBLE! it's like... kiddy compared to others... well, i hope this isn't too bad. i need to get back with the flow of things in this fic. it might take a few chapts. but yeah. lately my mind has been kinda spacy... cant concintrate... well, it wont stop me writing... just make me feel, slightly uncomfortable, ya know? like i'm not feeling it... so yeah... enjoy chapt 29!

BTW i have a surprise fo ru next chapter!!!! XD


End file.
